


die Synchronizität (Synchronicity)

by SynchronicityRose



Series: The Warrior's Ballad [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mike Lives, Other, Protective Siblings, Ratings: R, Romance, Some Humor, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although the Female Titan was defeated the terror is far from over. Jackson, Levi, Liesel, Eren and the others continue to fight new enemies and soon realize perhaps some things are better left undiscovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Another Day

A yawn escaped Jackson’s lips as he enters the main dining area the next morning, stretching his arms above his head. People were already gathered and eating. Although noisy, it was nice to see his fellow squad members talking happily among one another despite the events that occurred.

“Hey about time you woke up Kang.”

He groans inwardly when he sees Ymir leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, smirking coyly in his direction. It’s not that he had anything against her…she just got on his nerves occasionally with the way she treated Liesel and Krista.

“I figured you might’ve gotten it on with Captain Levi or something so I already got your breakfast for you.” She snickered as if it were the funniest thing in the world, in which he sighs wearily.

“No…I just over slept. Not that it’s any of your business.” He mutters, but allows Ymir to drag him by the wrist over to where she, Christa, Sasha and Liesel were seated at.

As he predicted, Sasha was already chowing down her breakfast whilst Christa and his sister smile at him. “Hey bro.” Liesel greets.

“Good morning.” Christa says sweetly-the complete opposite of Ymir.

“Morning. Hey by the way,” he leans over just a bit trying to speak out of ear shot from Ymir. “Hey Liesel? What’s up with Ymir? She’s NEVER this ‘welcoming’ towards me. Let alone getting my food.”

The dark haired girl laughs quietly at Jackson’s weary expression as he eyes his food, shaking her head. “She just wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming with us later. Some of the guys are tagging along to.”

“Oh?”

Liesel gives a nod, popping another piece of bread in her mouth. “Yeah…I’ve, heh been going with them for a while now. It’s fun actually.”

Jackson’s about to respond with a ‘sure why not?’ but then he gulps, remembering how he almost drowned just a few months ago and cringes inward. Yes. He hadn’t even told Liesel his ‘little secret’ of the fact he was illegitimate in the ways of swimming. Levi and Eren were honestly the only ones who knew.

“Uh…I think I’ll pass. Sorry. Got important stuff to do.” He responds, only to yelp in surprise when Ymir slings an arm around his shoulders.

“Oh c’mon! You overwork yourself y’know that? It’s not far: We use our horses to get there.”

“I-It really is polite of you to ask,” Jackson breathes, sliding out of Ymir’s grip laughing sheepishly. “But…but I’ve got this…’thing’ I REALLY need to do. Yeah. Yeah it’s super important and um….anyway! I’ll see you later. Sasha you can have the rest of my food alright?”

“You really are my God aren’t you?!” She squeals, eyes practically lit up as she takes Jackson’s plate rather quick.

“Uh….sure?” He laughs at her reaction, quickly waving good-bye before walking out of the dining area. Christa and Liesel blink curiously looking at one another.

“Is your brother alright?”

“I’m sure he’s fine. He’s always been a little strange…mom did drop him on the head as a child a few times.”

**~ &&&&~**

“Ah damn it, where’d Hanji say her room was again?” Jackson muttered, scratching his head after sneezing once wandering aimlessly around the castle corridors. He opened what he assumed to be at least a hundred or so doors and yet couldn’t find Hanji’s.

Whilst he grumbled, poking his head inside more doors he stopped when he saw one he hadn’t opened yet. Once he had it didn’t take him long to realize it must’ve been Levi’s room he was in. Everything was spotless, seeming to glisten under the little sunlight that came in through the window. Two small dressers could be seen on either side of his bed, one of them was a picture frame.

Carefully, he picks the frame up gently in his hands and caresses the edges of it. It showed a flushed faced Petra standing beside a usual frowning Levi with Oluo, Gunther and Eld. That sudden pain hit him in the chest as he quickly sets the frame down. _I’m never going to see them again…am I?_ He clenches his hands into tight fists at his sides. A part of him, as silly and ridiculous as it sounds almost blames himself for what happened.

Perhaps if he and Levi had just disobeyed Erwin…gone off right then. Had been there with them, they’d still be-

“You know Levi doesn’t really like others in his room.”

Just like with Bertoldt, he lets out a rather un manly ‘scream’ of sorts whipping his head around to find Commander Erwin leaning against the open doorway trying not to laugh at Jackson’s reaction.

“C-Commander!” He sighs with utmost relief, giving the typical salute. “Forgive me sir. Has the meeting ended then?”

“For now,” he responds after giving Jackson the okay to be at ease. “But there’s another one to be held soon. And you don’t have to worry about being a suspect…you’re safe.”

“Thank Maria.” Jackson muttered, blinking curiously as he watches Erwin stare at the photo of Levi’s old squad in a thoughtful manner tilting his head to the side.

“Levi was different when I introduced him to the Survey Corps you know. A skilled man but without proper manners or etiquette. Experiencing life outside of the walls really changed him.”

Jackson stares quizzically at him with an arched eyebrow. “So…he wasn’t always such a clean freak?”

Erwin actually laughs at his question, shaking his head. “That’s what people are calling him? But no he wasn’t: He was quite the hassle trying to break him in, the most uncooperative person I’d ever met.”

“So why recruit someone like that?”

Erwin gives a good natures smile. “Because he was almost perfect, strong. We needed someone such as him to help take humanity back: No one was able to master the gear as well as he had.”

Jackson ponders in thought. Perhaps Erwin wasn’t too far off…when he and Levi first fought with Annie together, Levi WAS almost perfect and precise with his attacks. That must’ve been why one reason Jackson was so drawn to him.

“And his parents? Where were they?” He couldn’t help but question again.

Erwin shrugs. “He never talks about his childhood to anyone. And most of us don’t bother asking.”

“I see…well I suppose I’ll see you then sir?”

“Of course. Until then.”

Once Jackson walked out he runs a hand through his hair. He didn’t want to pressure Levi now into telling him about his history, yet the curiosity was growing by the minute. One way or another he was going to convince him to go out for a walk, maybe by the river or something of the sort.

With that, he runs down the corridor back to the dining area.


	2. Beast

He found Levi seated at the same spot the other day in the dining area. It was just the two of them aside from a couple of people cleaning the area, Liesel and the others must’ve been off doing their own things by now.

“Uh…excuse me? Levi?” Jackson asked, his boots clinking as he walked along the floorboards.

Levi takes a sip of his tea, eyeing Jackson at first before giving an acknowledging nod. “What do you want?” He muttered.

Jackson chuckles softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets trying to figure out how to address this as properly he possibly can. He had thought about just walking by the river, yet, for some reason he felt drawn to wanting to visit Petra or one of the guys residence. “Um…actually do you mind if we went into town at all for a while? I kinda wanted to see your squad’s homes.”

Levi pauses mid sip of his tea when his face darkens, fingers tightening just a bit around his cup. “Go by yourself: I have no desire to visit them.” He says darkly and Jackson swallows. _Damn. Maybe that was going too far…_ he knew it would be a touchy subject to tread on, especially with Petra for whatever reason. It was clear Levi was hurt deeply by all their deaths. How could he not?

“Er…perhaps I should clarify,” Jackson frowns rubbing the back of his neck. “I heard there are some beautiful trees in that area. And…well-.”

“Enough with the frowning. I hate when you’re like that.” Levi sighed, getting up as he adjusts his cravat, patting Jackson on the head twice. “Alright. I’ll take you to that area…we’ve been cooped up in the castle for too long as is.”

Blinking in surprise of the fact Levi actually agreed, Jackson’s eyes brighten before nodding in understanding. Before long, they found themselves on a lonely path a few ways away from the town.

Jackson stares in awe at the blooming trees with multi colored leaves, fluttering softly in a light breeze. One leaf in particular falls onto his opened palm and he smiles fondly down at it. “…Mom really liked these,” he speaks randomly, catching Levi’s attention. “I’m surprised they’re in bloom this time of year. Petra would like these to I bet.”

“Hn.” Levi all but grunts, sitting down beside Jackson under the same tree looking up at the soon to be setting sun.

“The way she talked about you it sounded like she fell hard for you,” Jackson says thoughtfully. “So…well?”

“Please,” Levi rolled his eyes. “It was so obvious even those dumber Titans can tell.”

“If she were still alive would you-?”

“Have accepted?” He pauses for a moment after before shaking his head. “No.”

“Why not?”

Jackson’s face actually flushes a light shade when Levi leans in just a few inches closer, only to yelp when the captain flicks his forehead hard scowling when he sees it left a red mark. “Because: I choose you, you little idiot.”

“Well gee: I can just feel the love radiating off of you,” Jackson responds sarcastically, laughing a little afterwards. Another flower petal lands on his head in which he brushes it off gently. “…I heard you lived on the streets as well. When you were younger.”

“You’re a nosy brat aren’t you?” Levi sighs, pursing his lips in a thin line actually moving just a bit closer to Jackson due to a slight chilled breeze in the air. “I’m sorry, but some things should remain private…maybe one day I’ll tell you how I lived that life.”

“Oh fine.” Jackson rolled his eyes, laying his head on Levi’s shoulder. For the rest of the evening they remained like that for some time until night began to fall. He may not have known much of Levi’s history, but just by from what Erwin had told he could tell the captain obviously led a very hard life.

**~ &&&&~**

Eren was still asleep by the time Jackson and Levi returned that evening, sharing a chaste kiss before Levi retreated back to his sleeping quarters. The Titan shifter had his blanket pulled down past his chin, in which Jackson carefully pulls it back up and does the same with Liesel who shifts a little yet does not wake.

But he was not fortunate sleeping peacefully as his comrades did.

His mind was plagued with petrifying nightmares. Everything just seemed so unreal that it actually occurred. He kept relieving Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld’s deaths over and over again. Even Marco’s.

He could see Annie in her Titan form…crushing him beneath her fingers. “son…Jackson? Jackson?!”

Startled awake, he nearly shot up in bed looking around with an almost mad look about him only to relax the minute he saw it was only Liesel staring down at her brother with a concerned expression. “O-Oh…Liesel hey,” he muttered, yawning. “S-Sorry…I just-.”

“You had a nightmare again didn’t you?”

He flinches but nods. “Yeah…Are the others at breakfast? And where’s Levi?”

Liesel explains that Levi had already gone off on the mission, but that’s not the only concern of Jackson’s. He has a horrid feeling…since the day after Annie’s defeat. “Morning Sasha, Connie.” He says, sitting down across from them.

“Hey.” They mutter dryly in unison, focusing their attentions out the window in which Jackson mimics their actions.

“My town isn’t very far from this place…” Connie mutters.

“Dauper’s not far from here either. We’re going all the way to the southern districts of Wall Rose. And we’re not even able to visit them. It’s not like we have a whole lot to do their anyway, as wall supporters. All we do is spend the day lazing about.” Sasha says so lazily that Jackson’s worried it’s not really her but a dark clone.

“Can’t we sneak you guys out or something?” Liesel suggests.

“I don’t think it could hurt.” Connie shrugs.

Sasha’s brown eyes lingered on him. “You really want to visit your village that bad? I’m not allowed to return to mine until I’m a decent human being.”

Connie smiled while muttering, "And I was told a midget like me could never make it into the survey corps but I’m a genius, and a real soldier, I even managed to rank top 10 in our year.” Jackson and Liesel smile fondly at his boasting as he continues. "That's why they would all stare at me if I came back, I'd like to go there if for just a short period of time...while I’m still alive"

"Connie, if you're serious about this I’ll help you out.” Reiner says from behind Jackson who jumps at the sound of his voice, turning around to find the burly blond sitting beside Bertoldt. They were playing a chess game, how could he not notice them? When Bertoldt and Jackson eye one another however, the taller male gives him a wry smile. Jackson gives one in return soon focusing on Connie.

Connie stares at Reiner with wide eyes. “Eh? W-Why would you?”

Reiner frowns. "Don't you find it odd that we were ordered to stand by in Wall Rose with civilian clothes? They even specified that we are not to wear our uniform or train. We're soldiers for crying out loud! Why would they order us that?"

Liesel sips some of her coffee as they listen to him continue. "But the biggest concern is our superiors, unlike us, they're all fully equipped and ready for battle. But this place isn't the front lines, we're on the territory inside the walls! Just what are they preparing to fight with?" He said lowly, clutching a pawn in his hand.

Connie glances at Reiner. “Well…there are bears.”

Sasha nods in lazy fashion. “Yeah…bears.”

Jackson raises a brow. “And why would bears be an issue?”

Reiner nodded. "If it's against bears, guns would be more than enough, nobody understands what's going on and everybody is anxious, you three are the only ones so carefree, do consider what your superiors reaction will be if you do slip up." He muttered. This wasn’t right to Jackson. Why is it that their superiors were ALWAYS keeping them in the dark about everything?

That’s how they always failed.

Sasha startles everyone however when she slams her head on the table causing the dishes to clatter, ear facing the wooden surface. She then sits up swiftly, a wild look in her eyes. "What the! I hear rumbling! Like there's heavy footsteps!" She screamed.

“S-Sasha? What in the-?” Jackson begins to ask as Reiner finishes.

Then his expression turned dark and serious. "If you're saying there are titans nearby then that means Wall Rose has fallen…”

Liesel bites her lower lip as the group falls silent. Just then, a blond haired woman whom Jackson and Liesel recognize as Nanaba bursts through the door. "There's a vast number of titans approaching from the south of Wall Rose, you don’t even have time to put on your full combat attire, get onto the horses and head to wall rose, get every villager to evacuate immediately! Is that clear?"

“From the south?!” Connie yells.

"Then this means that the wall got breached…” Reiner grits his teeth.

Nanaba goes up to Sasha. "Unfortunately you'll have to postpone midafternoon snacks until you're finished with your work, now get a move on! You won’t be able to laze around if you're dead!" She shouted, heading back outside. With that, they quickly gathered themselves and the Kang siblings rush to get Eren.

“YEAGAR!” Jackson hollered, watching as Eren immediately shoots up from his bed. “C’mon we’ve gotta get a move on: Wall Rose has been breached, the Titans are in!”

He was more than awake now as he gathers himself and his clothes, fumbling to put them. Their door opened revealing Mike. “Jackson hurry up! You’re with me: Liesel you stay here with Eren and wait for Hanji.”

Jackson doesn’t even have time to hug Liesel at least once before their out of the room in a matter of seconds. “Wasn’t…Wasn’t Levi supposed to get me?” He asked in between pants.

“He’s no longer your captain: He put me in charge as of now.” Mike explains.

Jackson felt an uncomfortable tightness in his throat. _He WHAT? W-Why…Why didn’t he tell me, tell US he was going to-?_ But they were already outside before he knew it. People were already retreating. He could see their silhouettes in the distance on horseback. Once Mike brought over a horse for Jackson, he climbs up on the stallion without any hesitation gripping the reigns tight. He notices that Nanaba is with them as well.

“C’mon. Let’s hurry and stay behind me.”

“Yes sir!”

As they take off, Jackson keeps an eye out for Levi yet he fails to spot him. His stomach churned at the thought of not being able to see him again…this couldn’t be the last time.

After a while they came upon the gate leading to Wall Rose. Almost instantly Jackson’s pupils dilate as he prepares himself, keeping an eye out for any Titan’s nearby. Mike wasted no time giving them orders. "Is there anyone among us who is familiar with this area?!"

Sasha rose her hand quickly, body rising up and down with the steps her horse took. “Yes! I was born in the northern forest here! I know the terrain of the area well! Oh and Connie too!" She turned to look at him.

Jackson’s eyes linger on his face. He was shaking. “Connie?!” He yelled.

"My village is located to the south of here, in the direction the titans are approaching from." He said shakily. "I can guide you to nearby villages, but after I do, please let me go to my town, the titans probably already passed through it, and there's probably nothing I can do but...I absolutely have to go there anyway." He whimpered.

“Alright, I’ll leave the south to you. Gather your squad. Bottom squad go with him!” Mike ordered. A few were hesitant to obey.

“Connie! I’m with you.” Reiner shouted with warmth in his voice. An assuring tone.

"What are you saying? The south is the most dangerous of all! There are many titans roaming around over there!" Connie shouted, clearly not liking the thought of having others go with him. But Reiner smiles regardless.

"I've already told you before didn't I? I'm helping you go back to your town..." He speaks with clear determination, focusing his attention on Bertoldt next. "What about you Bertholdt? I don't want to force you or anything...but we need more people on the south squad."

Bertoldt’s eyes widen before looking at Jackson, a strange gleam in his eyes soon focusing on Reiner and Connie next. “Yeah…Of course I’ll go with you.”

Jackson watches them start to head off. “I-I’ll-!” He starts to say ‘I’ll go with you to!’ but Mike seemed to have already read his mind.

“No Jackson!” He barks. “You’re to stay here with me got it? Your power is too great to be a loss. You die, it’s all over. You and Eren are still humanity’s last hopes alive.” He says sternly. Jackson’s shoulders slumped in an angry fashion.

“Hey don’t worry about us Jackson: We’ll be fine!” Reiner shouts from behind with a grin.

"Alright I think you all understand it without my telling you but, today is the worst day for humans all over again! Speed means everything now, try to be as fast as you possibly can! Right now the titans reached the forest! Split up! Run as fast as you can!" Nanaba shouted quickly. They scatter at her order, speeding away from the Titans heading for nearby towns.

Jackson can feel the grounds start to vibrate however as he dares to glance over his shoulder. His and Mike’s eyes soon widen at the sight of Titans charging towards them. "Why..." He muttered. "Why are they braking into a run all of a sudden!?" Mike shouted with panic laced in his voice.

“They’re chasing us!” Connie shouts in hysterics.

"Gelger! I'm leaving you in charge of the south squad!" Everyone watches in shock as Mike separates himself from the squad.

“H-Hang on!” Jackson hollered out. “Mike what’re you doing?!”

"Squad leader Mike is playing bait? That's too reckless! I'll go help!" Someone shouted.

"I forbid you! We need people here as well, believe in Mike, he is second only to Levi! He'll cut them down I’m sure!" The man in front exclaims with hope in his voice.

“But he can’t face NINE Titans by himself: I don’t give a damn how strong a person is!” Jackson shouts. “I’m going after him.”

The man stares at him. “Tch. I’ve heard about you…your ‘Rage Mode’ as you call it is useful to us. No way am I going to risk losing you.”

“Don’t you dare try to stop me. I know I can help him!” Jackson shouts back.

“I’ll go with him!”

Jackson and the Squad Leader look behind to see Bertoldt with a determined grin on his face. Reiner stares at him. “Just don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t.” Bertoldt assures him.

Jackson smiles faintly back. At least someone knew where he was coming from. “Bertoldt…I appreciate the offer. I’m sorry. But this is something I need to do.”

“H-Hey! Kang get your damn ass back here! Come back!”

But the squad leader’s words are deaf to Jackson’s ears. Even Sasha and the others were calling for him. And at the same time…there was a horrible, nagging feeling in his chest all the while. _Levi’s gonna kill me if he finds out I did this…forgive me everyone…._ Bertoldt was nowhere in sight. Jackson was close to a cottage at this point, seeing Titans left and right. But there was one thing he hadn’t expected to see…

It was tall.

Taller than the Female Titan. Long, lanky arms, a body covered in animal fur and it looked like a seventeen meter monkey. Its legs were super long as well. What was it doing? He squinted his eyes, trying to see what it was looming over when he spots a familiar heap of blond hair.

_Shit. Mike?!_

Yes. Yes it was him and he looked hurt…he was on the ground. Jackson watches and his mouth slacks open as he hears this mysterious ape creature talk. But it wasn’t going to eat him? _Must be another Deviant…a freakin freaky one at that to_ He waits until he’s sure the ape has left the area so he could aid Mike.

But he screams as Titans start to make a charge for the squad leader and pick him up effortlessly. He runs at full speed, pupils dilated and an adrenaline coursing through. He jumps up in the air gracefully swinging around them, slashing their necks in a quick move.

“Jackson!”

“?!”

It’s not long before Bertoldt shows up, aiding him in the battle. Blood flows past them, stinging Jackson’s hands as it lands trying not to wince. When the last Titan falls, they instantly race for the squad leader. “Mike!”

“J-Jackson…You idiot…You guys aren’t supposed to be here…” Mike slurs out, his chest rising rapidly up and down. His leg was bent at an odd angle and looked like it was chewed upon. Truly a grotesque sight. “There’s…a Deviant around…” He wheezes again.

“If you’re talking about that ape creature, he’s gone.” Jackson lowered his gaze to Mike’s leg, swallowing as he sees the state it’s in. The only thing they could do is pull it back somehow and wrap it in gauze until he could be properly taken care of. “Bertoldt…listen, I want you to hold him down alright? I-I’m going to try and get it back in position…”

“Can you honestly do that?” He asked softly, grimacing at the thought.

“I did it for Levi with his sprained leg…sure this wouldn’t be too different.”

Just as he did with Levi, he put pressure on Mike’s foot. He orders Bertoldt to keep holding him down…and then he pops Mike’s leg. Mike screams in agony as Bertoldt bites his lip hearing his bones snap back into place. Then he takes out a thing of gauze from his medical kit and wraps it around his leg at least to cease the blood from seeping out.

"That ape...could talk...it was...interested...in the gear...and took off with it." Mike spoke in between pants. His eyes half lidded.

Bertoldt looks at him in shock. “What? Why would it want the gear? Is…Is it a shifter like Eren?”

He shakes his head weakly. "It looked exactly like an animal, and it talked, it's a different class, one I have never seen before, and it's freaky, it...seemed to control the other titans, they were afraid of it...I don't know what the hell it is, but...it gives me a bad vibe, don't try to confront it."

Oh Mike didn’t have to worry about that. With Bertoldt’s help, they managed to get Mike on Jackson’s horse as the other climbed in the front. “Alright. We have to get out of here, more Titans are approaching…can you stay awake a little longer Mike?”

“I’ll….try…” He slurs with exhaustion.

**~ &&&&~**

Jackson and Bertoldt take another side path as they arrive on a paved road. He could feel Mike slumping more and more against his back, trying to keep his legs up.

Screaming.

Their horse’s rear back at the sudden shriek as Jackson tries holding on to Mike when he spots a familiar head of dark red hair belonging to a trembling girl. Streaks of blood stain her hands. “Sasha?!” He and Bertoldt call out.

“Jackson?! Bertoldt?! You guys actually found me!” She squealed, racing for them the minute she saw it was them.

“Sasha, Captain Mike’s badly injured,” Bertoldt explains, hopping down from his horse. “Is there anyone here who’s good with injuries?”

She bit her lip. "No one is here...this is my town and people already evacuated...I just killed a titan and...wait where's the kid?" She looks around in panic.

Jackson was about to ask what kid she was talking about when they hear a group of horses. The trio glances up as they see a party of people trotting along. Sasha’s eyes widened at the sight, seeming to recognize one of them. He had a hat and a beard, almost reminding Jackson of Armin’s grandfather in a way when the man stops and spots them.

"Sasha?" He spoke out, as if very surprised to see her. She cried out in joy.

"Dad!" She ran to him and hugged him. It was a beautiful reunion with her father. A soft smile spreads across Jackson’s face…suddenly wishing both of his parents were here with him as well.

"Your hands are bloody...this kid says you took on a titan by yourself to save him?" He said.

Sasha smiles with pride, nodding in greeting towards the child she saved hours earlier and points to Jackson, Bertoldt and an injured Mike. “Yes, but right now our squad leader needs help! He was badly injured in an attack: My friend can help heal him.” She says, referring to Jackson.

“Grab the horse and lead him to my house. Your friend can help with the process there.”

“Right!” She hops on her horse. “C’mon Jackson, Bertoldt!”

 


	3. Historia

“Y’know Sasha, you’ve really become a good person.” Mr. Braus says thoughtfully as they continue on their trek. Jackson smiles fondly when he sees Sasha give a bashful one in return at her father’s compliment. Although he hadn’t known much about her, it was clear that meant a lot to her.

“Dad…I’m home.” He hears her mutter joyfully. The sun was beginning to set as they carried onward towards the village.

“Hey. Sasha: Where’re the others?” Jackson asks out loud finally.

“I’m not sure. Everyone separated at some point, we figured that would be the best solution.”

Bertoldt nods. “You know, Jackson says he saw a giant ape like Titan from back there. That’s how Mike got injured.”

“Seriously?!” She looks at them with a stunned expression. “Are there animal Titans then?”

“I have no idea. It was probably just another Deviant and I only saw them from behind…gave us both the creeps though.” He cringes at the memory knowing he was going to have a hard time forgetting that.

Sasha nodded, clutching her horse’s reigns. “Well, when Mike wakes up and fixed up maybe he can tell us more about that thing.”

“Sure…” Jackson mutters. And although he was focused on Mike’s well-being as well, he can’t help but wonder about Levi. There were nowhere-a bouts of him at all so far.

**~ &&&&~**

Fixing Mike’s leg up proved to be a difficult challenge but he and a few others advanced in the medic field managed to fix it up. There was a need for medication though, to prevent bacteria getting in. At least the leg didn’t have to be amputated…he wasn’t sure he’d handle doing that to his squad leader. The Titans slept at night so they didn’t have to worry for now, as Jackson finally walks back in the room with some of Mike’s blood on his apron which he removes.

Sasha, her father and Bertoldt are seated around a table drinking hot tea by the time he re-joins them. “Oh? You’re done already? So you actually did it…surprised a soldier as yourself knows how to mend bones.” Mr. Braus said thoughtfully.

A sheepish smile forms across Jackson’s face, thanking the man for offering him some tea. “It’s not like I did it on my own though. The other two really helped out as well.” He referred to the couple of men who aided him during the process.

"The others are outside ready to leave, I have to go with them. Sasha, why not come with us? You and your friends can meet up with your leader at Wall Rose.” He suggested thoughtfully.

Sasha shook her head. "We can't...I, we got separated from the others and it's crucial we find them, but take Mike please, we can't travel with him in that state."

Her father showed evident worry all across his face before sighing wearily. "Alright...but please, be careful, It's hard to come to terms that you're a soldier with your own duties now... I'm proud of you." He gave her a hug so big. Another smile forms over her face, trying to blink away happy tears in the back of her eyes.

"I know dad...I'll be careful."

Sasha’s dad looks back at them one last time after he helps gather Mike carefully on the back of his horse. “Just take care of one another. Get back to your friends and leader fast.” With that, he lightly kicks at his horse’s sides leaving the trio behind at the cabin.

It was only the three of them now…lost and alone.

**~ &&&&~**

Meanwhile back at Wall Rose, somewhere in the darkness a cart being pulled by two horses could be seen. Hanji was seated beside Levi holding a stone in between her fingers, contemplating on they had to drag Eren with them, weak from fatigue after transforming the last time. Mikasa, Armin and Liesel sat on either side of him. Deep in thought.

Perhaps the silence was uncomfortable. But much needed all the same.

Despite being quiet, Armin was the one to break the silence.

"What are we supposed to do now?" The boy was worried. "Wall Rose got breached all of a sudden and now I...I don't know what we should do, even if we deliver Eren to the front lines, I doubt he could do anything anymore...and...why do we have a priest from the wall cult with us?"

Hanji all but smiled at them. An arm wrapped around the fragile man. "Ah that...well we're friends with Nick here now, see?" The four teens stared at her with a disbelieved expression, finding that hard to believe. "He knew about the titans in the wall, but till now has been keeping silent about that amazing fact. I have no idea why, but he seems adamant about keeping his mouth tightly shut where the secrets of the wall that he knows are concerned even if he has to die for it...apparently the members of his sect know a lot more things about the wall."

Liesel gasped as Eren sits up, the blanket falling from his body. “H-He knows?!”

“What the hell?!”

But Mikasa holds him back. "Stay put! The after effects of your titan transformation aren't gone yet!"

"I was going to ask some other sect members but he chose to come with us out of his own will. The situation has changed so it seems after he witnessed all that happened, he's been having doubts if he should still follow the rules, so he wants to see the whole state of affairs with his own eyes."

Liesel bit the inside of her cheek, staring at the priest with pleading eyes. “But if you know something why can’t you just tell us?” She begged, her mind flashing to her brother as to how he’d react to this news. “I don’t understand what secrets you have that are more important than the human race!”

"I wonder about that, the pastor looks like an honest upstanding person to me, that's why I think that maybe...just maybe there might really be a cause more important than preventing the downfall of humanity." Hanji says with thought, glancing at the still silent man beside her.

"Well from where I stand, this one seems to have some guts, but what about the other fanatics from their little sect? I highly doubt all of them can boast this kind of willpower." Levi says darkly. He was clearly nerved that he had to be dragged out in the dark of night and in the cold on top of it. The cart rattles as it continues but Pastor Nick doesn’t flinch. "Oh well...there are lots of ways to make a person talk."

He pulls out a hidden gun from his coat, grey eyes boring into the priest. "Do us all a favor and don't try anything that might result in new holes opening up in your body."

Hanji giggles. “Well, well now you’re able to talk eh Levi? You’ve been so broody tonight. Worried about Jackson perhaps?” A little glint could be seen in her eyes whereas Eren, Mikasa and Armin were kind of left out in the dark and even Liesel mustered up a grin.

Eren whispers in the younger Kang sibling’s ear. “Uh…why would the captain be worried about your brother?”

“Ah you’ll see once we reunite.”

“Again with the secrets?!” Eren groans in which the girl snickered at his reaction.

But Levi sends Hanji a dark look. “Will you shut the hell up Hange? Yes I am concerned though for his safety. They went off without a proper plan…if we lose Jackson, or Eren: All of humanity will be lost.”

Hanji smiles in an evil fashion. Oh she knew. She saw the secret, furtive glances they spared one another since the day they first met. “Well he’s a pretty strong guy, not a daffodil for sure. He’ll manage whatever he’s dealing with out there…”

Levi quickly changed the subject she noted. "On another note Hanji, it's news to me that you have a shady hobby of playing with rocks." He eyes the stone in her hand.

Hanji glanced down at the stone. "Ah yeah...well, this isn't your ordinary rock, it's a piece of the female types hardened skin that was left behind."

Armin gasped. "It didn't disappear?"

"Nope! It got cut off of Annie's titan body when we tied her with ropes, unbelievable but...it didn't evaporate, and it didn't disappear." Hanji muttered excitedly. "And I had an epiphany, when I compared this piece to the broken fragments of the wall, the crystal composition and structure turned out really similar. In other words, the wall itself was made by the colossal type titans who became its supporting pillars."

The quartet stare in shock at what they were just told. "So it's really...just like Armin said..." Mikasa murmured.

Armin cuts her off. “Ah! Then…Then?”

Hanji moves swiftly holding her hand on Armin’s mouth. "Wait right there! Allow me the honor to say it Armin. As it is now, it will be difficult to plug in wall rose right? Because there aren't any boulders huge enough...but what if the transformed Eren...could plug the breach using that titan ability to harden their bodies?"

Eren shakes his head with clenched teeth. This was too much of a burden for him to bear on his shoulders. "P-plugging the breach with my body?!"

"The material bodies are identical, so after you undo your transformation what will be left behind is a huge fossilized statue that won’t evaporate or disappear, what if it could actually be possible? That's what iv'e been mulling over you know." Hanji exclaimed.

Armin nodded in agreement. "I think it is well worth gambling on that possibility, and if we could use that repeatedly...then even our chances of conquering wall Maria back will look brighter!" He paused for a moment, then continued.

"The standard approach in use today required the scouts to bring a lot of raw materials first, so there was a need to have a lot of staff and to plan supply routes, any progress forward could be made only after establishing supply points along the way...that's the approach that would take twenty years to come to fruition, but if the need to bring carts along is eliminated, then I believe it may be possible to make a beeline for the Shiganshina district."

"Hmm...I see, with a small group we could make it to wall Maria in no time."

"Then...how about we carry the outside the wall operation at night?" Armin asked.

“At night?” Liesel asked blinking.

"Yes! Titans can't move at night!" Armin exclaimed. "I'm aware that torch lights aren't enough of a light source to run at full speed at night...but even at a slowed down pace, a small group has a chance to make it to wall Maria before dawn."

Hanji stares thoughtfully at the rock on the palm of her hand. "Even though our situation is as desperate as never before, there's still hope..."

“Yes. Only…” Armin looks at Eren. "Everything rests on the gamble that Eren would be able to plug the wall...with Jackson’s power, he should be able to fend off the other Titans that may appear trying to get to you. But he’s missing at the current. You’re the one we can rely on.”

Hanji smiled. "I doubt he can give us a definite answer right now even if we ask, but still, do you think you could do it Eren?"

Eren stares at each one of them before taking a deep breath. Perhaps…maybe this could work. What other options did they have? “Y-Yes…”

Levi interrupted. "It's not about if he could do it or not." His eyes stare straight into Eren’s turquoise ones. "DO IT, you must do it, you have no choice. You're aware of the situation we're in, at this point the legion can't do anything other than doing their damnest, so make sure you succeed."

Eren gulps and nods. “Yes sir!” He salutes. “I will plug the breach without fail!” The more he thought about it, if Annie was able to do it then he could as well. His fingers curled around the key his father had given him around his neck. "I'm fed up with not knowing what the hell is going on, first I'll plug wall rose, then I'll plug wall Maria, after than the basement...if what my old man said about every answer being there is true then there should also be some clues there about his where-a-bouts as well, all the answers...are there...I know, when I reach there, I will finally learn where I should direct the anger boiling in me..."

Hanji looked up. "Hm? The Hermiha district, we're almost there." They were close to the wall now.

"Our stop then, this is as far as the pastor and I can go with you, I'll leave everything to you, you are the members of the scouting legion specially selected by Erwin after all, I trust you get your role Armin? Keep coming up with ideas with Hanji like you always do." Levi instructed.

“Yes sir!” Armin saluted.

Levi turns to the girls next. “You two do whatever you can to keep Eren safe.”

“Understood sir.” Liesel nodded as did Mikasa.

Levi pauses at Mikasa. "I'm not sure why you're so attached to Eren, but remember to control yourself, don't make another blunder...when we regroup back to headquarters I want to see you in my office, I'm not too happy about seeing your face right now...If you’re going to be in the legion understand what being a comrade is about. I’m not too pleased hearing how you left Jackson’s sister at a river in the middle of the night.”

The dark haired girl flinched as Liesel lowers her gaze hearing Mikasa mutter a ‘Understood sir’…under her breath.

Eren shot her a look while Armin kept his head lowered. Liesel looked as if she were torn on the inside. It was an accident in her mind. She knew Mikasa wouldn’t purposely leave her like that. Yet, the feeling of hurt still lingered.

If Jackson found out…let’s just say he’d have a hard time trusting Mikasa with Liesel again.

Levi really was in a foul mood. Deep down, he knows Jackson was a big part of it. “That idiot.” He mutters out loud. Although the comment wasn’t just directed at Jackson but towards Mike as well. There was a reason Mike was appointed captain in Levi’s stead, he thought Mike was capable enough…not steer the team in the wrong direction. Once they reach their stop, Levi gives the priest a hard shove stepping down the carriage.

He was half hoping to see a familiar head of black and red hair in the crowd but found none. Pastor Nick stared gawking at the crowd of lost civilians, only to have Levi shove him in the back with his foot.

"Keep walking, I don't need you getting lost and making extra work for me." Levi muttered harshly under his breath.

“W-What is all this?”

Levi stares in brief shock at the man before him. Perhaps the fanatic was finally beginning to see now. "What else did you expect, of course things are not going to look pretty and bright, the wall has fallen after all." Pastor Nick spotted a young child crying for his parents, wanting out of instinct to go over and comfort the boy.

But Levi grabs him harshly by the shoulder. "Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?" The priest stopped. "The reality looks somewhat different than the pretty illusions you pictured to yourself while in your little sect eh?

These are the faces of those whom you are trying to cast away, take a good look at the people who lost their homes, they're anxious and really insecure right now, but suppose your wishes come true and the lands within the wall get swarmed with titans...the last expression people will wear on their faces won’t be this. The end will be the same for everybody, everyone will lose their lives and get devoured alive but not before experiencing the worst that is imaginable, All the humans together, no exceptions."

Levi waited. Pastor Nick was silent as he turned away from the crowd, finding it unbearable to look any longer. The former captain does the same keeping a look out for Hanji and the Yeagar brat. The two were already forming and calculating ideas and all the while hoping to run into Jackson.

A weary sigh escapes past his lips. _Look at me…I hate to admit it, but that Kang brat really changed me in more ways than one_ of course he wouldn’t tell anyone out loud of course. He could hear Hanji talking to Eren. "The lands beyond this point are now titans territory, Eren are you well enough to ride a horse?"

The boy nodded. "Yes, I'm more or less back to normal."

Hanji turned back to see the priest. "I'll be with you in a sec, just hold on." She made her way over to the silent pair, standing just a distance away from the old man. Her arms spread out. "Well? Did you...perhaps have a change of heart?" The man said nothing, it made Hanji go crazy over it. “There’s no time anymore! You realize that right?! Decide already if you're going to talk or not! I'm begging you!"

"I cannot tell you anything, I expect the other members will not talk or change their minds either.” Nick mutters sadly.

Hanji turned away in a huff. "Well thank you! Going to all this trouble just to tell me no in the end! That helped us tons!"

Pastor Nick hung his head low. "This was...this was a grave decision for me, the burden we carry is heavy, our pledge had been existing for generations, and we can entrust the secrets of the wall only to certain blood relatives, none of us can tell you anything, however I can tell you the name of the person who can reveal those secrets to you."

Hanji narrowed her eyes. "Shifting the responsibility to someone else to protect yourselves and your organization huh?"

"Yes...five years ago, that person has been dragged into a strife between her relatives, which caused her to go into hiding under an assumed name, the girl herself does not know anything yet but...she has the right to choose to speak publicly about whatever she does know, I heard she joined the scouting legion this year, her name is...Christa."

Liesel and Eren gasp at the information. Mikasa’s eyes narrowed and Armin’s jaw slacked open. “Huh? Her…of all people?” Eren questioned.

Hanji looked at him. "Huh? what?"

"Go find her, she might know the truth denied even to us only...it is up to her to decide whether or not to tell you what she knows. Revealing her name is the only compromise I can afford to make, the rest shall depend on you." The old man murmured.

Hanji's teeth clenched. "That girl...If she's from the 104th trainee squad, this means she's on the very front lines right now...

Eren already made a sprint forward. "Let's hurry! We need to get to the breached wall fast!"

"Wait a sec!" Hanji shouted. "I still don't know all of the new members by memory so could you…uh…”

“She’s the smallest!” Liesel called out.

"She has long blonde hair, and she's pretty!" Armin yelled.

“She’s the one who hangs around Ymir a lot!” Mikasa hollered.

Hanji blinks in confusion. “Um…Ymir?”

Levi sighs in frustration. “Any idea where Jackson might be?”

Hanji gives a shake of her head but yelps. “Oh! He was on the front lines as well: The first group headed out south first…we can only hope for their safety.”

Levi nods in understanding. Jackson was like a poison he could not stay away from. This was the first he ever felt such things before and it frightened him greatly. He knew the guy was capable of handling himself…but anything could happen when you’re out there.

**~ &&&&~**

Deep inside the forest Jackson shared a horse with Sasha while Bertoldt rode alongside them.

“Think the others are around?” Jackson asked out loud.

Sasha shrugs. “I dunno. I would hope so anyway.”

“I hope nothing happened to Connie. But Reiner surely had gone with him.”

“He did,” Bertoldt says with a nod. “I saw him leave with him.”

It was still dark out so they firmly believed that the Titans were still unmoving. But it didn’t make things calmer for Jackson, all he wanted to do was get back safe and sound to Levi, Liesel, Eren and the others before something happened.


	4. Traitor

Jackson could feel his eye twitching in annoyance. Everything was far too dark and they had to ease the horse’s speed as not to wake any slumbering Titans that may be nearby. Hell, one could jump out at them any moment if they made the wrong move.

“We should find shelter and fast.” Sasha whispers.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way? I feel like we’ve been going in a circle.” Jackson mutters.

She huffs due to the cold as does Jackson. Bertoldt was oddly silent throughout the whole trip. It was darker than dark now, the moon wasn’t even out and the stars didn’t give nearly enough light source. Jackson could barely see the back of his own hand.

“Oh yeah,” Jackson speaks up. “Liesel’s been acting kinda weird around Mikasa lately. Like she was mad at her. Would you happen to know what happened?”

Sasha pursed her lips in a thin line before she remembers suddenly. “Oh! Uh…Well I guess Liesel said Mikasa left her behind while we were out swimming that day. You remember right Bertoldt?” But the other male doesn’t respond. He merely nods his head lowly, as Jackson widen his eyes.

“Are you sure? I can’t imagine Mika doing that to Liesel…they’re pretty close. It must be a mistake.”

“Hang on…you’re right!” Sasha exclaimed quietly. “She was already ahead of us when her horse had been set free. Yeah. There’s no way Mikasa could’ve done that unless she has some ninja skills or whatever.”

Jackson frowns in thought. _Then who would do something like that? It couldn’t be any of the higher ups, if it was a ‘joke’ by one of the guys like Jean then there’ll be some major ass kicking involved…but Jean’s changed a lot come to think of it. Ymir wouldn’t do something like that either…so who?_

As soon as they come across a town though, his eyes practically light up and he lets out a loud sigh of utmost relief. Bertoldt picked a house close enough to the woods. After they tether the horses, they head on in.

“The poor things were exhausted…but I’m dying of thirst and food.” Sasha exclaimed. Yet the minute she takes a drink of the tap water her face scrunches up. “Gross. Tap.”

“But it’s something.” Jackson says with a shrug, gulping some down himself despite the awful taste.

While Sasha was searching for any food around, Bertoldt and Jackson rested on the couch in the main room. “You know…our superiors are suspecting you of being a traitor. They’re looking for you.” Bertoldt whispered lowly so Sasha couldn’t hear.

“?!” Jackson looks at him with wide eyes. “B-But. But Commander Erwin told me I was in the clear of suspicion.” He hissed in a whisper.

Bertoldt all but shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Jackson. But they mislead you…even the corporal. You aren’t needed. They plan on executing you.”

Jackson gripped his knee tight. Sweat trickles down the side of his head. So…was everything Levi told him a lie then? Did he even love Jackson for that matter? Was that all a set up? It was a punch in the gut. His stomach churned. “How…Do you know all this?”

Bertoldt places a hand of ‘comfort’ on his shoulder. “I overheard them talking. Corporal Levi, even claims his feelings for you were false. Just a plan to lure you. They talk poorly of you.”

He gritted his teeth. It was an unbelievable feeling inside him. Here he thought Levi and Erwin truly cared about him and they set up something like this? There was a little nagging in the back of his mind perhaps, that Bertoldt wasn’t entirely being honest. And yet, all the same Jackson was too angry to listen to that voice of warning.

He stands abruptly from the couch. “C’mon. Let’s go back…I don’t care if he’s the captain or not, he’s going to pay.” Jackson grits out, cracking his knuckles. But before he does, he kneels down in front of a sleeping Sasha. “Sasha. Sasha…Yo. Bertoldt and I are leaving alright?”

It puzzles him the state the girl is in. Her face looks pale…and she acts like someone drugged her.

That’s when it hit him. His arms and hands shook slightly. _No….No it’s not true. You IDIOT. You’re such a bloody idiot Jackson. Bertoldt was-!_ He pauses mid thought for Bertoldt jumps on him from behind, pressing a hand against Jackson’s mouth. That’s when his instincts finally kick in.

Bertoldt tries dragging him outside, but Jackson bites down unnaturally hard on his hand. Enough to peel some of the skin. The taller of the two hissed with intense pain, followed by receiving an elbow to his face as Jackson makes a bee line for Sasha. “Sasha! Sasha come on: Come on you’ve gotta get up! Sasha!” He calls out, trying to shake her awake but she’s knocked out cold.

As much as it pained him to leave Sasha behind he couldn’t carry her all the way back with him. While Bertoldt’s ‘pre-occupied’ in trying to stop his nose from bleeding Jackson rushes back out into the forest.

But Bertoldt was quick to heal…like Eren.

He caught up with Jackson in a matter of seconds, punching the other right in the stomach watching as he sinks to his knees glowering down at him as Jackson coughs and splutters. “I warned you…” Bertoldt hisses in his ear as Jackson’s vision grows dark. “This is what happens when you don’t listen to me.”

Soon everything becomes darkness.

**~ &&&&~**

It was pouring rain by the time Jackson wakes up, head rested against Bertoldt’s back as the other rides in silence through the forest back to headquarters. Blurred. Blurred and dark had been Jackson’s current vision at the moment. He shudders from the coldness around them.

“There’s clothes for new trainees up in the storage office. I’ll be escorting you there.” Bertoldt says, getting Jackson down from his horse.

As they wandered along the darkened halls, Jackson thought about pushing him down the stairs or slamming him against the wall. But Bertoldt was too smart for that. He had to be smooth. Smooth and realistic. “Hey…Uh Bertoldt? Do you think…I could see Liesel for a while? I haven’t seen her in so long and I’m really worried about her.”

Bertoldt stared down at him in surprise, but when he sees the look of innocence on Jackson’s face does he actually agree. “Alright…I suppose. But a quick visit. I’ll wait for you here.”

He couldn’t believe how easily trusting Bertoldt was. As soon as Jackson rounds a corner, far away from where the other was he broke off into a jog. Jackson climbed some nearby stairs, sweat trickling down his head as he pushes open a door leading to his room. A heavy sigh escaped past his lips. “Now. Time to find Levi…” He mutters, but failed to realize his door was still open.

A tall frame tackles him to the floor. His knees scrape against the cobblestone as Jackson screams, trying to buck him off. “I gave you a chance and you ruined it!” Bertoldt hissed in his ear.

Jackson coughs and struggles as he feels Bertoldt wrap his hands around his neck. Strong. He was too strong for a normal human being. Again, just as Eren had been. Like Jackson himself.

Snarls escaped his lips, pupils dilated and a sharp pain in his head when he kicks Bertoldt in the chest but the other holds his leg down with ease. Bertoldt managed to tear his pants off and belts, opening the front swiftly. Jackson clenches when lips are placed forcefully on his, not opening his mouth when Bertoldt runs his tongue along the lower lip making things hard for him.

He can hear his zipper pulled down. Jackson squeezes his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he hears the other whisper in his ear. “I’m going to take you before he gets the chance to…”

Bertoldt was about to position himself when hands clamp down on his shoulders yanking him off Jackson. The younger male hisses in pain as he slowly sits himself up, eyes widening when he sees Levi beating the shit out of Bertoldt like he had with Eren during his trial and Jackson in the forest some months ago.

Although Jackson was more than pleased to see Levi, he didn’t want him to actually kill Bertoldt. “Levi…That’s enough.” He chokes out.

The beating finally stops. Levi pants heavily, staring at Jackson only for a moment with a black eye and bloodied nose. “You alright?” He breathed out, making sure to give Bertoldt one more kick in the ribs kneeling down beside Jackson.

“Not…one of my better days.” Jackson mutters, shuddering as he lays his head against Levi’s chest.

“Are you seriously this stupid? Running around without proper clothing on in this weather? Ah. Never mind.” Levi rolls his eyes picking him up carefully with his arm wrapped around his shoulder. “Let’s just get you some dry clothes.”

Jackson nodded slowly, hearing Bertoldt struggle to get back up. “Oh yeah…Sasha told me, that Mikasa wasn’t the one who left Liesel behind that day.”

“Huh? I thought she said it was Mikasa?”

Jackson shakes his head. “No. Bertoldt was the one who stole her horse….I think he thought I was going to be there or something.”

Once they were in the supply closet, Levi handed Jackson a new set of clothes watching as he changed. A sneeze escaped Jackson’s nose as he groaned feeling a cold coming on. “So…what should we do about Bertoldt?” He asked.

“You don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of him.” Levi muttered, giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

It was easier for him to believe that the whole thing with Bertoldt never happened. But seeing the other male tied up outside after Levi dragged him out was the reality. “I don’t understand what happened between you two,” the former captain says as he helps Jackson on the back of his horse. “But you should report this to Erwin.”

“Sure.” Jackson mutters, when his head lifts up remembering poor Sasha knocked out still. “Ah! L-Levi: We have to stop at Ragako Village first. Sasha’s there still. Bertholdt drugged her up.”

Levi arches an eyebrow. Jackson sighs wearily. “I’ll tell you everything. Just go and fast.”

“Alright, alright. Ow. Why’d you hit me on the back of the head?” Levi hissed, rubbing the sore spot and feeling Jackson glare at him from behind.

“That was for not telling us you resigned as captain. Please at least re-consider your decision?”

“After all that’s happened I just might.” Levi grumbled.

 


	5. To Fight

“Sasha?!” Jackson pushed open the door to the house open. Relief immediately floods through him as he sees her wide awake now sitting up- right on the couch. He didn’t know what the hell Bertoldt slipped her but she was fine thank the Gods.

“It’s about time you got back…I thought you abandoned me.” She whined, shoulders slumped and almost falling over while leaning forward.

He normally would’ve thought how she acted was ‘cute’, but now was not the time for humor. Sasha didn’t know what was going on, but there was worry in her eyes as Levi carefully picks her up.

“What happened to Bertoldt?”

“Things…got a little complicated.” Jackson muttered softly. “Don’t stress yourself with worry though. Focus on resting up alright?”

“It’s all Mike’s fault and YOURS as well. If you two just had stayed in formation, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Levi scolded Jackson putting Sasha on his horse while Jackson un-tethered Sasha’s.

He could feel his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. “But we had to. If I hadn’t gone after him, there’s no way Mike would’ve lived.” He argued back. Levi looks at him in surprise but he shakes his head. “Never mind. I’ll explain later alright?”

“Uh huh….anyway let’s hurry up and head back to the others.” Levi stated.

“But its pitch black out there!” Sasha shrieked. She noticed Jackson and Levi stared at her with dead panned looks when they noticed her torch tied around her waist, laughing sheepishly as she flips it on. “Oh. Heh…forgot I had that.”

“Let’s stay close behind the light. It’s dangerous with all the Titans roaming around.” Levi called out to them.

“Yes sir!”

**~ &&&&~**

Jackson could just FEEL the dark aura surrounding Levi right now. Swearing he saw an angry black cloud hovering over the older male’s head. Sasha had actually convinced him that she knew a ‘faster’ route of sorts but it only ended up with them getting lost. Jackson normally would’ve laughed at his reaction, but he didn’t want to face Levi’s ‘Glare of Doom’ again.

“You realize I’m dying on the inside because of you right?” Levi hissed, clenching and un clenching his fists.

“I’m soooooory!” Sasha whined, slumping her shoulders. “I could’ve sworn there was a faster route.”

“And what’ll we do if Titans were to show up? Personally, I wouldn’t mind leaving YOU for the bait.”

Jackson rubs his temples listening to them argue. Honestly speaking he’d rather be anywhere but with Levi and Sasha as much as he loved them both. “Oi,” he finally called out. “What about we stop arguing and actually try to think of a plan?”

Levi glares at him over his shoulder. “Well ‘dear’, if you want to be the leader so bad why don’t you take the front?”

Jackson frowns in thought. _That bastard…he’s mocking me isn’t he?_ “….Alright. Sure.” He shrugs one shoulder, clicking his tongue motioning his horse to go right up in front of a startled Levi and snickering Sasha. He made sure to flash Levi a little teasing ‘wink’ followed by sticking his tongue out.

“Watch the attitude ‘Vomit Boy’.”

Sasha arched a brow as she heard Jackson groan in annoyance, telling Levi he thought he wouldn’t call him that again. “Huh? Jackson how’d you get a nickname like THAT?”

“Just…I’d prefer to drop the subject, Sasha.” He muttered.

As much as Levi didn’t approve of the thought of sleeping with Titans all around, he caved in to Jackson’s eventual suggestion seeing as he and Sasha had a horrible night. It wasn’t until Jackson and Levi saw Sasha make a long line in the dirt, separating herself and the other two.

Even Levi didn’t have a clue what she was up to. “Uh…what’s with the line Sasha?” Jackson asked.

“Nuh-uh!” She made an ‘X’ shape with her arms. “You two aren’t sleeping near the border! Couple or not: Men still get wild ideas when night falls!”

Jackson burst out with laughter at her comment unlike Levi who looked like he just wanted to strangle the girl. “Well this oughta be a fantastic evening.” Levi mutters sarcastically.

**~ &&&&~**

Ymir, Connie and Christa stared with shaken postures at the gruesome scene just below them. “Titans…got them.” Connie choked out. There was no protection left. They were on their own now.

Christa picks up a rock from the tower and throws it at one Titan hitting it in the back of his neck, but Ymir stops her from throwing more. "Stop it Christa!" She yelled, grabbing the girl from behind her shirt. "This tower is barely intact as it is, anymore and it will come crumbling down..."

The blond haired girl shakes her head. “B-But…In our place, Nanaba and Greger have…” She didn’t finish her sentence. She didn’t need to. They were already watching the whole scene played out. Listening helplessly to Nanaba’s screams.

Connie collapses in a fetal position, gritting his teeth. "Th-this is it...all we can do now is sit and wait for the tower to crumble and them to devour us? Is that it? Is that really...it?" He started pounding hard on the cement. "Isn't there anything we can do?!" He yelled. "Shit shit shit shit!" He stopped to take a breath, and rubbed his hand gently. It hurt after the pounding. "At least I wanted for my death to have some meaning to it...some purpose, but we're all gonna be eaten without even completing our mission."

"Me too...I don't want to go down without a fight, I wish I had some sort of weapon...then we could all be fighting together." Christa spoke out with determination.

Ymir narrows her eyes at her. “You believe that bullshit?”

The other girl looks at her in confusion. “Huh?”

Ymir frowned. "Don't you dare look at our superiors that way, they didn't die so you could think of it as a convenient way to commit suicide!"

"You're wrong! I never thought of it that way..." Christa stammered.

Ymir snorted. "You're not like Connie or any of our commanding officers, you're always thinking of some honorable way you could die so you get praised for it right?"

Christa shook her head in defiance. “N-No! No it’s not like that…”

Ymir grabs her shoulders firmly, looking down at her. "Christa, you might have forgotten something I said to you long ago but...since it's probably the end..." She squeezed her eyes shut for a minute before opening them again. "I want you to remember, try to remember what you promised me back when we were doing training, in the snowy mountains."

Christa remembered. She hadn’t forgotten how they saved Daz’s life of freezing to death, bringing him to safety together. Back at the village they stayed in, Christa did make a promise to Ymir that one day she would eventually reveal her true name if Ymir were to reveal her true secret.

**~ &&&&~**

Jackson awakens soon to the light of the full moon filtering through the trees, groaning at the beam of light burying his face into Levi’s chest. “Someone turn out the sun.” He muttered in a half asleep, half awake daze.

“It’s the moon you idiot.” Levi rolled his eyes.

The younger of the two snorted, snuggling further into him hearing Sasha snore like a freight train nearby.

**~ &&&&~**

The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon as Connie stares at it with dark circles under his eyes. "Looks like we get the see the dawn of our last day before dying huh..."

Ymir turned to him quickly. "Connie, let me see that knife you have."

Connie stars at her wary but eventually tosses her his knife from his pocket. Ymir catches it in her hand with ease. “What’d you need it for?” He muttered.

“….For fighting.”

Reiner frowns at her response. What could she accomplish with just a knife? What was going on in her mind right now? "What are you planning on doing?"

She gave a dry laugh and shot Reiner a sly smile. "I'm not so sure..." She turned to Christa again. "Christa, I have no right to tell you how to live your life, but consider it my wish." She smiles fondly at the girl before her. “Live your life with your head held high.”

Christa’s blue eyes widen. Finally she was beginning to understand. Connie held her back as she makes an attempt to stop Ymir from jumping off the building. “Ymir wait a second!” She hollers. But Ymir doesn’t stop. She races down to where the Titans are, taking Connie’s knife out slicing her hand open. The trio were startled as a red bolt of lightning shoots down from where Ymir was.

Then…a roar. But it was nothing human.

It was the roar of a Titan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a little YumiKuri moment: Ymir's really not my favorite female wise but the Ymir/Historia ship has really been creeping up on my ship list as of late ^^; The castle falling apart was actually my favorite scene in that chapter: Really looking forward to seeing how it'll be in the anime


	6. Together Again

Ymir had gone into an absolute frenzy on those Titans below. Christa was slumped in defeat as she watches her friend fight, going on a Titan killing spree. Connie was already breaking into a paranoia. If Ymir could transform into a Titan then who else could? Jackson perhaps? She didn’t even hear Reiner and Connie talking until shortly after.

Reiner sighed. "In other words, she knew the mysteries that this world holds, I couldn't have ever imagined it, she should have revealed her true identity and contributed to the cause of the scouting legion like Eren did and even Jackson with what he has going on. Did she refuse?”

“Hold on!” Connie shouted. “Eren wasn’t even aware he could turn into a Titan and Jackson had no clue what his power was! Yet Ymir looked like she had some idea of what she was capable of, she threw herself off of here with every intention of transforming!"

Christa glances over for one moment. Still shakened by what she just now witnessed with Ymir. Reiner meets her gaze as he continues. "If so...then on whose side is she on?”

The girl straightens fully at his question. "Who’s side? You mean Ymir could very well be an enemy of mankind?"

Connie nodded. "Yeah, now that I think about it, she always made this uninterested face regarding anything, like it didn't have anything to do with her, maybe it's because of this hidden power?"

Christa had become concerned. What if they were right? But still…Ymir. Who had to be the most selfish person she’d ever come across was fighting for THEM. To keep her, Connie, Reiner and everyone else safe. But things went bad fast as Ymir was pulled down by the other Titans. Biting and tearing at her arms.

She couldn’t contain herself any longer. She hopped onto the side of the castle and yells at the top of her lungs. "Don't die Ymir! Don't die at a place like this!" Christa could see Ymir’s beady Titan eyes glance up at her. "Don't you put on the good guy act, do you hear me?! Don't tell me you hold us so dear that you want to die for us idiot! You're a person who values her life above anything! You're Ymir, the person with the worst personality imaginable! Don't you forget that! Live for yourself then, if you're planning on dying to protect this tower, then to hell with this damn tower, just break it down already!"

The feelings of shock and awe soon turn into panic however when they watch Ymir actually tear at the wall as it begins to crumble. She soon rose to their level and actually begins speaking to them. “Wanna…Live? Hold…On.” Ymir growled out. And they did just that. The tower crumbled bit by bit as the trio held on to her Titan hair falling at a rapid pace to the ground.

**~ &&&&~**

Jackson’s eyes burst open the next morning when he felt the ground’s shake and rumble beneath their feet. His, Levi’s and Sasha’s first thoughts were Titans rampaging through the forest, but fortunately for them none were around.

“Uh…tell me you guys felt that to?” He asked.

"Don't know, but we're heading in the direction it came from, speed up." Levi instructed.

They were in an open area now out of the forest after gathering themselves. Jackson had to squint his eyes at the glaring sun above them in the sky. He could see smoke from a distance and saw what appeared to be ruins of some sort. "It looks like ruins, and there's smoke coming out of there too, a building probably fell, let’s go!”

Jackson kicked his horse as it whines, feeling Sasha hold on to his waist speeding towards the area beside Levi. Smoke clouded their vision for a moment before Jackson finally spotted a familiar bald head. “Hey look!” He shouted.

He was right. Connie was sitting on the dirt with a panicked face. Christa and Reiner were safe as well. However the feeling of relief didn’t last as Sasha screams suddenly, pointing at the thing beside the trio.

“?!”

“Get back now!” Levi ordered, pulling Sasha behind him. They had no gear so it was up to Jackson to fight the Titan.

But before Jackson charges at it Christa blocks his path. "No stop! It's Ymir! She saved us! Please don’t hurt her!”

“HUH?” Jackson and Sasha’s jaws slacked open, trying to find any similarity they could with Titan Ymir and human Ymir. _So…there are more shifters after all?!_ Jackson shook his head in disbelief. “Wait: Ymir’s a TITAN to?! Oh that’s lovely, who else is secretly a Titan now?!” He shouted, looking at everyone suspiciously.

“How were you guys able to find us though? And…where were you?” Connie asked, finally snapping from his daze.

“We were just taking a na-.” Sasha began only to have Levi slap a hand over her mouth quickly shooting her a warning glare. She shut up none the less.

“We had important matters to take care of when we heard the explosion.” Levi stated calmly.

“Wasn’t Bertoldt with you though Jackson?”

The dark haired male flinches at Reiner just saying his name, but he shakes his head. “Dunno…he ditched us in the end.” He muttered. Feeling Levi’s hand on his shoulder as if giving him comfort.

"I see...well I'm sure he's fine." Reiner whispered to himself.

"When we leave here, Ymir is going to have to explain why she kept this secret of hers quiet." Levi said, meeting the Titan’s gaze as Connie excitedly started to tell Jackson and Sasha what she did.

"Ymir is amazing!" Connie shouted in her defense instead. "We got swarmed by titans, and she made it so that they all got buried under the debris, that's one hell of an idea."

“Are you sure they’re gone?” Jackson asked.

“Dude just look! There’s none left! Ymir killed them!” Connie said with a grin. But Jackson was sadly right. The ground started to rumble as more Titans appeared from the ruins. "What the...they're coming out! Quick! Fugly, go finish them off!" Connie shouted hysterically.

“Ymir watch out!” Christa shouted, ready to run for her but Jackson and Sasha held her back. They all watch in horror as one by one the Titans start to devour her just like with Annie. She was looking more deformed by the second.

"N-no...no, it can't be..." Christa shakes her head, breaking free from their hold and running towards the other girl.

“H-Hey! Christa come back!” Sasha shouted.

"Wait Ymir! There's something I need to tell you!" She yelled out. Jackson didn’t quite understand the relationship they had, but just from the concern in Christa’s eyes…he could see that it was almost the very same look he and Levi shared with one another. She had every right for her final words. She stopped on top of a rock and shouted again. "I have yet...to tell you my real name!"

Her sentence didn’t last when a Titan rose up and reached for her small form. Jackson curses under his breath, about to take off and rescue her…

But it seemed someone else beat him to it.

A blurred figure came from out of nowhere and slashed at the back of the Titan’s neck. It was Mikasa. Cold as ever but none of them gave a damn about it. Liesel lands beside her, turning around and Jackson’s surprised at the fierce look on his sister’s face. “Everyone just stay back! We can handle them.”

And they weren’t alone. More Scouting Legion members started to arrive, ready for action. “Hanji…” Levi whispered.

It was everyone else that was missing. Hanji and Eren were leading the front. “Backup group, disperse, and check the surroundings! Everyone else strike at the titans gathering all at once!” Hanji commanded. She pauses however as Eren jumps from his horse with his blades drawn. “Hey wait! You’re exempt from the attack!” She called after him.

But he ignores her. He moved in for the kill, succeeding in making a deep gash in the back of one Titan’s neck. “I did it! My first kill as a scout!” In the midst of his excitement he stumbled on the ground and nearly fell.

“Moron! You were told to stay back Eren!” A nearby member shouted.

“Sorry sir, ow ow.” Eren rubbed his sore knee in between his apology.

“Eren!” Jackson and Connie called out with excitement.

Turquoise eyes widen when he spots his old friends as he smiles at the sight of them. “Guys!” They were finally together again. This time as a whole group. Once Liesel helped Mikasa kill the rest of the Titans nearby, a wide grin is on her face as she nearly tackles her brother in a hug.

Jackson laughs at her reaction, saying how proud he is of her at how strong and determined she’d become.

It was a moment he wished would last forever.

**~ &&&&~**

They returned back to the inner walls with Ymir in tow and after Christa or ‘Historia’ told her of her real name. Jackson and Liesel stuck by one another the entire while, talking about what happened while they were separated-while leaving the whole thing with Bertoldt out. Commander Erwin was the only person he’d tell of the situation he had been in.

When Hanji and Levi were finally through with their conversation, Jackson cleared his throat. “Uh…If you guys don’t mind, I’d like a word with Levi please?”

There was an all too familiar glint in Hanji’s eyes when he spoke. “Oh…I see. Well, we’ll leave you two lovebirds alone then.” She chirps while flashing them a wink. Liesel snickered before following quickly before Jackson could bop her on the head.

Jackson laughs in an awkward manner at the scene, but straightens as soon as he begins speaking with Levi. “Don’t…Don’t you think you were too much on Bertoldt? I know what he did to me was brutal and to Sasha. But leaving him tied up like that where a Titan could easily eat him?” He whispered.

“Let the damn Titans eat him. I don’t care.”

He flinches at the harshness of his voice, widening his eyes. “But even so: He…He doesn’t deserve to die. What about a second chan-?” Before he can even finish that sentence, Levi pulls Jackson into him and whispers in his ear.

“Nobody deserves a second chance for hurting you or anyone in that way. Some people can change…but remember, Jackson. Titans aren’t the only monsters in the world.”

Well he wasn’t wrong on that. Jackson often forgot that humans could be just as ruthless. But before Levi leaves him, he kisses him. Fortunately, no one seems to be paying any attention. Levi cups the left side of his face, drawing him close before finally pulling away pressing their foreheads against one another.

“I’ll see you soon: Alright?” Jackson whispered.

Levi merely nodded his head, caressing his cheek one more time before going back to Hanji and the others. Jackson had been too lost in his own thoughts when he felt someone flick his ear, making him hiss and turn around to find Liesel had returned.

“Ow. Do you have to flick my ear? You know I hate that.” He muttered.

“Oh I know…that’s why I do it.” She laughs, dancing out of the way before he could hit her shoulder lightly. “Anyway you alright? Looks like you got a lot on your mind.”

A sigh escapes past his lips. “Yeah kinda…a lot’s happened lately. How’s Ymir by the way?”

Liesel frowns thoughtfully. “Well…she lost an arm and a leg, but thanks to her Titan regenerating abilities, that helped some with stopping her from losing too much blood. Any normal person would’ve been dead right about now.”

To think all this time Ymir was a shifter. The thought was still way too much for them. She was damn good at hiding it the Kang siblings knew that much, it explained why she always appeared to be hiding something. Reiner soon re joins them after climbing down the wall, panting heavily as he reaches the ground.

“Phew…” He breathes out.

“Here let me help you.” Eren said, offering his hand.

"Ah, thanks." He grabbed it, and pulled himself up. He gave me a curt nod and turned to Eren. "Still no sign of Bertholdt huh?"

Jackson winced and Eren shakes his head. "No, sorry, I spoke with Mike, he would do a search but he's injured, so it will have to wait, and with Ymir and everyone else that's injured, we have our hands full."

Reiner sighs sparing a look at Jackson. “Are you for sure he didn’t tell you anything?”

“Positive.” Jackson replied. “Like Sasha said, he basically ditched us in the end…”

The guilt was killing Jackson on the inside and out. He wanted to tell Reiner, Eren and Liesel what really went down, but he wasn’t so sure how well they’d handle such news. Reiner was really close with Bertoldt, he’d probably think Jackson had finally lost his mind. That he was just a nut case. He was beginning to feel guiltier and guiltier leaving him tied up like they did, as they relaxed under the afternoon sun.

 


	7. Explosion

Jackson gave a stretch of his arms as he walks through a couple of buildings under construction. He quickly turns it into a jog, racing to get to his destination feeling his stomach rumble with hunger and mouth almost dry. He was about to turn a corner when he squints, spotting a familiar short pony tail belonging to a familiar young woman.

“Ymir?!” He called out, catching her attention. “Are you sure you should be walking around?”

She glances with a lazy expression snorting in disbelief. “You bastard: I really could’ve used some help here.”

He laughs nervously. “Uh….Well I thought you were pretty capable of walking. I-I mean: Girl power and all that right?” Jackson pumps his fist weakly in the air while Ymir all but deadpanned. “Ahem. Well are you going back to the wall or not yet?”

She nodded. "Yeah, I have to explain why I didn't tell anyone about my condition now don't I." Jackson could tell she was annoyed by all the attention she’d been receiving and of being accused as a traitor by some didn’t help at all. “How’s Liesel holding up?”

“She’s good I guess: Her and Jean have been getting a little too close though for my liking.” He muttered with disapproval.

Ymir laughs a little at his ‘older brother instincts’ kicking in. “Well don’t worry: Jean’s changed a lot now you know. He’s not the arrogant prat he used to be.”

A chuckle escapes his lips grinning at her comment. She wasn’t wrong on that. He liked Jean a hell of a lot more compared to when they first started out as trainees. “About your…situation by the way,” he muttered. Changing the subject. “Why didn’t you tell us sooner? I mean, when Trost was under attack you and Eren both could’ve taken out the Titans easily.”

She shrugged one shoulder. “Dunno. Just felt I didn’t need to say anything.”

Perhaps Ymir knew more about the Titans then they realized. But if that were the case why would she hide their secret? _She’s hiding something without a doubt…that’s why Hanji and the others wanted to speak with her I bet. I wish she wouldn’t leave us in the dark like this. We need answers_ “Well. Even so, I’m sure you have your reasons.”

They were getting much closer to the walls and Jackson can’t help but grin at her. “You know, if you need me to carry you I have no problems with that.”

She gives him a look that made his question to be the most absurd in history. “You serious Kang? If any I’m the one who can carry YOU even with my one arm.” She teases, giving him a nudge like an older sister would to her younger brother making him laugh.

Once they make it up the wall, Jackson’s heart nearly drops when he sees Bertoldt standing beside Reiner. He looked messy and dirty but other than that no Titans appeared to have dug into him. Their eyes lock for a moment but Jackson makes himself look away, biting the inside of his cheek. He still wasn’t ready to face him. Not yet.

“Yoo-hoo! Jackson do you have a word for a moment?” Hanji called suddenly, walking over with Mikasa and Armin beside her.

“Uh…sure thing Hanji.” He calls back, wanting nothing more to get away from Bertoldt at the moment.

“Hang on Jackson.” Reiner called and he froze in his tracks. Sweat trickles down the side of his head. Talk about being caught in a rock and a hard place, but fortunately Hanji intervenes.

“Just wait a minute, I need to speak with him first!”

_Hanji you’re a life-saver!_

"We had looked at their files about their origins, all three of them came from the same village far away from the walls, we hadn't really payed attention to that particular detail with everything that has been going on...don't act like you suspect them when you're talking with them alright? Act natural like you always do." She whispered once he got close.

“Natural?” Jackson hissed. “Since when do I EVER act natural?”

“You’ll be fine! Just get over there and be how you are.”

“Fine, fine.” He muttered, sighing in defeat as he made his way back over. Bertoldt could be understandable he supposed…but Reiner? Reiner was a nice guy he thought, Jackson would’ve never suspected him of anything. And yet, he can see Mikasa glaring dangerously at the trio like she wanted to murder them. The blond haired male was hovering over Eren, looking almost threatening while Eren glared right back at him.

But soon Mikasa rushes past him before he or Eren could stop her. Reiner’s scream suddenly cuts through the air as his arm is severed from his body, splattering blood across the wall. Bertholdt stumbled back in surprise as Mikasa turned on him, swinging her sword into his neck hard. He tried to block it with his arm but it went through, cutting halfway through it and his neck as well.

Hanji and Jackson stared at her like she’d lost her mind. She twirled around to finish the brunette off but Reiner stepped in, taking the blow instead. He now had a sword shoved into his other arm.

"What’s going on? Are you crazy?!” Eren shouted.

Then something horrendous happened. A red bolt of lightning shoots down on the wall right where Reiner and Bertoldt are. The wall around him rumbled and shook as Jackson and the others find themselves, looking at the fifty meter tall monster that first appeared in Shiganshina…he didn’t have time to react as a large hand came down, swooping him up in an iron grip as he struggled violently.

Christa screamed. Another hand grabs Eren with one hand and the other with Ymir despite her own violent struggles. Their faces were priceless from the fall. Jackson could faintly hear Eren mutter under his breath before screaming. “Traitors!!”

Red blood soon gushes onto his hand. Turn. Eren was going to turn. Jackson’s arms were squeezed tight by Bertoldt’s iron grip, gritting his teeth in frustration. “Damn it!” He shouted so loud his voice became hoarse from screaming. But just like that, Eren pulls himself away from Reiner and slams into Bertoldt knocking Jackson out of his hold but catches Jackson in his hands.

Jackson panted heavily, gazing up at Eren’s green Titan eyes grinning softly at him. “You…saved me again Yeagar,” he says once Eren raises himself to the wall for him to jump on. Growling softly at him. “Thanks buddy.”

“Jackson!”

With his pupils still dilated, Jackson can see Mikasa with her arm stretched out and he takes her hand in his. Once he was safely back up, panting heavily it finally dawned on him. Bertholdt wasn't walking at all. The lower half of his ribs were attached to the roof of the wall in a macabre way…

But it wasn’t over yet.

Hanji screams for everyone to get out of the way as Bertoldt’s hand slams down once more on the wall. Soldiers were being thrown off left and right. But most of them were able to escape just in time. “He has Ymir!” Connie shouted.

"And another one!" Armin yelled after him. It was another soldier in Bertoldt’s grip. It looked like during the battle, Reiner had handed Ymir over to Bertoldt. He rose them up higher, opening his mouth before swallowing them whole.

"Men, get ready for battle! We will destroy the colossal titan!" Hanji ordered. They followed suit, racing forward with their gear.

Jackson snarled as he whips out his blades, glaring dangerously at Bertoldt. _Bertoldt…You’re the one who caused all that destruction on our home town…you and Reiner both! Make no mistake Colossal Titan. We’re going to avenge everyone you killed…or helped kill. You…are…DEAD!_

"Now! Attack the back of its neck all at once!” Hanji shouted. They all shoot their wires in the back of the colossal one’s neck. They didn’t get to strike for when they had, the Titan suddenly exploded.

Disappearing on them all.

“What the hell?!” Jackson barked out. “Don’t tell me he’s disappearing again?!”

Armin was coughing in the smoke, clearing it with his hand. "No! This time it's different...He's merely emitting heat to protect himself, our 3D maneuver gear is useless..." Unfortunately he was right. Their gear had been useless from the start. He was unstoppable.

Hanji spoke. "Listen up! We're going to wait until he stops, he must get tired sometime, Squads 3 and 4! You're on standby behind the target!” She pointed behind Jackson. “It's interesting to see how long he can keep burning like that, but what's certain is that he'll run out of fuel eventually and will have to come out, we'll wait for that moment to make our move!" She turned to everyone. "Now listen to me closely! We can't afford to take them alive anymore, kill them, without hesitation."

She looked over at Jackson and Armin. “Jackson, Armin! You two and myself will go after the Armored Titan.”

“Yes ma’am!”

Jackson’s eyes narrow as he sees Eren thrown to the ground with ease by Reiner. It was obvious the Armored Titan was getting the upper-hand. Once Jackson hopped down from the wall using his ODM gear, his pupils re-dilated and sped up farther than Hanji and Armin whom were right behind him.

Reiner’s Titan body was made almost entirely out of armor, just how the hell were they going to cut the neck open?

Reiner was no longer sitting, but walking towards Eren in a slow pace as Mikasa tried to cut at his neck. Jackson swooped in next but his result was almost the same. Reiner didn’t even try to swat at them, his focus was solely on Eren at this point. To think, Reiner was the same guy who taught him and Eren how to fight properly throughout their cadet years.

 _Reiner…You son of a bitch. How could you and Bertoldt do this to all of us?! I…Here all this time, I wanted to be just like you._ Jackson made another strike for his neck, only to be blocked by Reiner’s great fist grunting when he was slammed back on the ground. His knees are bloodied and scraped after sliding on the ground, but despite the pain he re-joins Mikasa in the fight.

_But…Now I’m not so sure of you anymore…not after what happened in Shiganshina or the other districts YOU guys helped annihilate_

Further back, he could hear the shouts from others trying to take on Bertoldt. But that didn’t seem to matter in his mind nor Eren’s. Eren throws another punch at the Armored Titan’s face, roaring in rage when he sees Jackson tossed aside like a rag doll that takes half of his face off.

Reiner was just too big and too strong. Much more difficult than dealing with Annie. But now Eren was on top holding Reiner down.

"He managed to throw Reiner to the ground!" Armin shouts with relief.

“That’s it Eren! Keep holding the bastard traitor down!” Jackson praises him.

Eren held on to his neck with his legs, while twisting his arm around. He had him in a submission hold. They might not be able to handle his strength, but at least he could rip him apart.

While Eren distracts Reiner, Mikasa and Jackson dive down towards the Titan. He didn’t understand: Why were the trying again?

But instead, she cuts swiftly at his knees and Jackson goes for the back of his legs. A ripping sound echoes all around followed by a splatter of blood in the air. Reiner’s knees buckled as he fell to them.

“Mikasa! Jackson you guys did it!” Armin yelled from the wall, cheering his friends on.

Then Reiner started crawling. Just like with the Female Titan, Reiner threw his head back and roared. Jackson and Mikasa braced themselves from the shockwave, gritting their teeth. It was so loud he was shocked his eardrums didn’t bust.

"Get ready! It's bringing titans!" Hanji called out.

But no. No there weren’t any Titans around here. Instead, Bertoldt’s hand comes crashing down on them after a soldier warns the group. The last thing Jackson thought about was…just where the hell was Levi?

_Levi you bastard…I should kick your ass for not being here._

Then all went dark around him.


	8. Taken

Mike was beyond dumbfounded when Levi actually gave him the rank of corporal. The poor guy looked like he was mauled by a Titan the way Levi saw it. He was covered in many bandages it was hard to tell which parts had been fixed up by Jackson and the others.

He tries to decline the offer. “I can’t even slaughter a Titan, yet you handled yourself against the Female type. I just don’t think I’m cut out for the position.”

Levi all but says nothing. Swishing his wine around in a glass before taking another sip of it. So he came all the way back to the headquarters just to be told Levi was giving up his position…it just didn’t make any logical sense. Not to mention he felt guilty as hell for putting everyone in danger like that. But, it seemed that’s what Jackson wanted him to do.

Heck, if he wanted the moon Levi would find a way to give him the damn moon. Erwin could see it. Hanji could see it. Even Jackson’s sister could very well see it how much he cared about the guy and how Jackson felt even stronger towards him.

“Okay.” Levi had said casually from his spot at the table. There were other scouting legion members in the room but some of them were Military Police mostly. The thought disgusted him perhaps a bit on the inside: While he and his people were out busting their asses, they were lazing about all nice and cozy in the safety of their precious walls. Not knowing what lurked just beyond.

And sure they were against the idea. Some actually had the guts to accept, whereas the others continued to cower. Claiming they had no experience fighting a Titan or seeing one for that matter.

But at that moment, a soldier barged into the room. His face dripping with sweat and blood panting heavily. Jean and Liesel who were present stand up quickly at the sight of him. "S-Something big happened in the outer walls! The recruits have gathered to figure out how to deal with the fact that there was no breach in the wall...among those were the two traitors we have been looking for all along! The armored titan and the colossal titan!"

Levi’s eyes went wide as did Jean and Liesel’s. He briskly walks over, yanking the man by the collar of his shirt. “Who were they?!” He demanded.

"It was...the two troops that were in the same ranking as Annie Leonhart..."

Jean let go. Liesel gritted her teeth. "Get to the outer walls now, take your gear with you."

One of the members stepped up shyly. "W-we aren't authorized to..."

Levi was about to speak but Liesel interrupts. “Just do it.” She hissed. “People are dying and you’re cowardice isn’t helping. Stand and fight.” Jean stared at her with a shocked expression as they gathered their gear up. But couldn’t say he was all that shocked. She was Jackson’s sister after all.

They were short on men and the police couldn’t hide behind the walls like cowards forever. In this world, EVERYONE had to fight no matter how afraid you were. Levi and Liesel just hoped to God Jackson was alright and didn’t get caught up in this mess.

**~ &&&&~**

When Jackson finally comes to it feels as if he’s going to throw up. His whole body aches and his head is pounding worse than usual. _Where am I? Why do I feel…so cold? My body hurts like shit to_ a groan of pain escapes past his lips. Eren was leaning against a bark of a tree with the scouting legion cape wrapped around his arms.

“Eren…where are we?” Jackson spoke.

“I…don’t know. Some forest.” Eren whispered.

They were ridiculously high up from what Jackson could see, now realizing he was up on a tree branch tied up just like Eren and Ymir. He looks over at the girl when she speaks. “And we aren’t alone either.” She spoke with venom, tilting her chin up. Jackson’s eyes widen at the sight of Bertoldt and Reiner staring down at them from another tree branch.

“Why did you guys bring us here?” Jackson shouted.

Reiner spoke up then. "I'm sorry I had to tie you guys up...it was the only thing we could think of to ensure you won’t run away, if you choose to cooperate we will take them off later." He glowered down at Jackson and Eren. “That is if you’re willing to cooperate.”

Eren snapped. He rose up quickly, rising his restrained arm with all his might to bite down into it.

"Eren! Stop it!" Bertholdt shouted.

Jackson was about to stop him but Ymir beat him to it, snatching Eren’s arm. "Wait a second Eren." She whispered. "Take a look around. "This is one of the giant forests inside wall Maria, we are quite a distance away from the wall, of course that means that there are titans all over the place, look."

Jackson almost wished he hadn’t looked down seeing the Titans just below. A chill coursed up his spine. The biggest Titan below them leered up with its hands behind its head. He quickly looks away from it.

She continued on. "There are also a bunch of small ones, it's enough to pose a threat. There is also that huge titan watching us from behind that tree."

When she pointed, Jackson shuddered, biting the inside of his cheek. They were surrounded from every angle. Eren looks up at his former comrades with a glare of hatred in his eyes as did Ymir. “And then there’s those two.”

"Actually, we promise we won’t do anything rough to restrain you if you don't run away-" he was cut off by Eren’s foul choice of words.

“Oh fuck you! Who cares what you think?” He spat.

Ymir stayed quiet whilst glaring at Reiner. "Didn't you say you would talk after these two woke up?" She said outloud with a bored voice, but I knew better. "So talk, why are we here? What are you...going to do with us now?"

Reiner straightened out his shoulders and crossed his arms. "We are going to take you back to our home town with us, we already know that you wont just tag along obediently." He paused. Jackson blinked. That was what Bertoldt told him before he tried forcing himself on Jackson. And now Reiner was taking all of them. But why?

"But like Ymir said, we are in titan territory, if we fight each other now we'll just get eaten by other titans, so...we will wait for nightfall where all the titans stop moving. You will either get away from us or we will capture you."

“What’s the deal carrying us in your Titan form?” Jackson demanded. “I know you’re capable of carrying all of us just in your human form.”

“Jackson just-.” Bertoldt began but Jackson tossed him a glare that would frighten the devil himself.

“Don’t you dare speak to me, Bertoldt.” He hissed. “After what you tried doing to me, I’d rather not see your face again.”

Bertoldt flinches at his tone lowering his head. Eren, Ymir and even Reiner stare at them with raised eyebrows. What happened between him and Jackson was still unknown. Oh. If Eren or Ymir knew what went down, they’d probably try to murder him on the spot.

But the taller male didn’t back down. He actually dares to go closer to Jackson, backing the other up against the tree whispering in his ear. “I’m….I don’t know what came over me. I should have NEVER done that to you. I honestly do like you, Jackson. I care about you…”

“If you really cared then you’d let us go and send us back to the others.” Jackson spat out, smacking his hand out of the way.

Bertoldt lowered his head again. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “But…I can’t do that.”

“Then stay the hell away from me.”

“Hey,” Ymir finally spoke up, startling the two greatly but realized she was speaking with Reiner. “What about that monkey Titan?”

Jackson blinked in confusion at first but suddenly remembered the Titan that nearly took Mike’s life. He zoned out for most of the conversation, but the minute he hears Ymir saying she’d side with him over Christa do he and Eren both snap.

“W-What the hell Ymir?!” Jackson shouted at her. “I thought…How could you do this?” He spluttered.

“What about the identity of the enemy?!”

Ymir side-eyed him with a shrug of her shoulders. “Who knows?”

**~ &&&&~**

Reiner and Bertoldt talked among one another while Jackson tried to get some sleep, Eren assuring him he’d keep watch. Neither of the two seemed to understand why Jackson didn’t want to go with them back to their home. The taller of the two glanced over at Jackson with a guilty look and he could only guess what they were discussing.

A sudden loud pop startled them all followed by a familiar colored smoke signal. Hope coursed through Jackson as he and Eren glance at one another. So they were being looked for. _Levi, Liesel and Mikasa must’ve started it_ he thinks almost smiling at the thought.

Bertoldt approaches Jackson once again. “Jackson: I’ll carry you since you don’t have any gear.”

“Forget it. I’d rather risk the Titans then allow someone like you to carry me.”

“Can’t you please just forgive me? I said I didn’t know what I was thinking…I allowed my want to take over.”

Ymir whistled lowly. “Well, well,” she says with a glint in her eyes. “Something happen between you two?”

“Nothing.” Jackson shot out.

They could hear Eren argue with Reiner that Ymir had no gear as well. “She can use her Titan form,” Reiner retorted. “It’s small and not easily visible. We can trust her if she promises to bring Christa along.”

Jackson still argued with Bertoldt only to yelp when Ymir grabbed him harshly by the hair. “Seriously: Do I have to babysit you and Eren? If you want the Titans to devour you then be my guest: Too bad a good-looking guy like yourself was lost to some Titans. You whining about another guy touching you is pathetic. The longer this shit is dragged out, the thirstier I get.”

He rubbed his hair as Ymir finally let go, frowning in thought over his actions. Really? Threatening to commit suicide? What was he thinking? “….Alright fine. I guess I really needed that.” He muttered.

She gave him a wink followed by a pat on the shoulder. “’Atta boy.”

Bertoldt nodded at Jackson who all but stared at him, climbing on the taller male’s back wrapping his arms around his neck holding on tight as he took off with his gear. Reiner had to be a little more ‘forceful’ with Eren: Tying him to his back ignoring the other cussing him out.

As he looks down at Ymir’s Titan form, it suddenly dawned on him. She was in love with Christa. Yes. Now it made sense. Although he couldn’t sense Levi he could feel him still like Ymir with Christa.

“Christa will be alright I promise!” Reiner shouted at the girl below.

The day sped onward as they flew away from those they loved…away from the smoke flares.


	9. Battle For Humanity

Jackson was slipping through Levi’s and Liesel’s fingers minute by minute. He refused to believe Jackson was leaving them for traitorous reasons. There was a darker. Sinister meaning behind this. The two son of a bitches that held Eren captive had to have convinced him to follow. If Jackson turned out to be on their side…Humanity’s Strongest would have a mental breakdown.

And Liesel. There’s no telling what she would do…she’d be a loose cannon. Jackson was her only family left. If she lost her brother…

Even with the horses, the Armored Titan still kept up at a faster pace. It was then when Levi’s head shot up at his higher up giving out the order. “Everyone forget about fighting! Just focus on the other Titan’s below!”

It was a very odd request from Erwin’s end. Dangerous even. One leader argued against Erwin’s order. “Erwin you monster! Are you planning to use us as decoys again?” The MP shouted.

“This is not my intent!” Erwin shouted loudly. “The enemy is running away with Eren and Jackson! They must be stopped at all costs just trust me!” Levi swore there was nervousness in Erwin’s tone. It wasn’t like the commander to be like that. That just proved things really were this bad.

Jean who was riding alongside Mikasa, Armin and Liesel had hope. “We can catch him at this speed!”

“But if the Armored Titan were to remove the hardened skin around his joints, he should be able to move faster! If he didn’t do that he probably wouldn’t be able to run as fast. At this rate, even if we catch him we won’t be able to stop him!” Armin shouted after Jean, his blond hair blowing in the wind to the point Levi thought he looked like a girl.

_The boy needs a cut_

Mikasa gritted her teeth in anger. “No…we’ll manage this time.” She spat, her and Liesel’s eyes locked on Levi.

“And we’ll definitely kill them.” Liesel stated.

“And if Ymir gets in our way…there’ll be no exceptions.” Levi’s eyes darkened. The trio nodded in unison. All three sharing the same goal after all.

**~ &&&&~**

Jackson could feel the wind smacking his face but that was the least of his worries. The scouting legion were just behind but there were hordes of Titans not far either. If anyone of those freaks grabbed anyone: You better believe there’d be hell to pay on Jackson’s end.

He turned to see Ymir just now coughing Christa out in her hand, grimacing seeing the blond haired girl covered in saliva suddenly receiving bad flash images of his own time of being swallowed.

Was NOT something you wanted to experience.

“Christa!” Bertoldt shouted at the sight of her. She was knocked out, but when Ymir gave her a light shake she eventually awakens on her palm. Ymir emerges from the Titan’s neck panting heavily.

“Ymir!” She yells in confusion. Bright blue eyes laced with many emotions. "Ymir what is this?! We came here to rescue you!"

The dark skinned girl coughs before she begins to speak. Steam emitting around her. "You didn't need to do that! Sorry for swallowing you back there...I imagine you're mad..." She muttered. There was clear regret in her voice. Jackson strained his ear trying to hear more. "I'm going along with Bertholdt and Reiner, you too Christa, come with me!"

“Wha-?”

"There is no future for us here." Ymir pressed. "There are no people outside the walls that will say you should never have been born."

But Christa shakes her head in agitation. "Of course not! Titans are too busy trying to eat us!" She barked.

"Everyone! Everyone has a fault or two! If you can just ignore that bit then you will see they aren't so bad!" Ymir shouted back. Jackson cringed. _She’s living in a dream world: Titans only care about eating every last human on the planet…_ Christa had no Titan abilities like the trio or any powers like Jackson.

She spares him a look before looking at Ymir again. "Ymir, what you're doing and what you're saying, it doesn't make sense at all! As I thought, you, Eren and Jackson are being threatened by Reiner and Bertholdt right?"

"Just the opposite." Bertholdt said out loud.

“I’m only here to make sure of Eren’s safety. I wouldn’t let these guys threaten me in a million years: And Ymir’s here on her own free will.” Jackson clarified back.

"No...That's not right! Right Ymir? Right?" Christa stares at Ymir with a wide eyed look when she doesn’t respond. "I'll fight together with you! Even though there are things you can't tell me, I'm on your side!"

Jackson could feel his heart soften seeing how Ymir looked now. She looked like she wanted to cry but didn’t. He had no idea Christa cared that much for her, despite how rude and how she bossed Christa around it seemed.

"Ymir, just let her go! The scouting legion is already catching up!" Bertholdt shouted.

“Release me Ymir!” Christa begged.

"I can't! She stared at her in anticipation. "Historia..." Ymir whispered. "The reason I snatched you was to save myself." There was a pained expression on her face as she continued. "Long ago...I stole the Titan’s power from comrades of these guys. Their power is absolute, I'm not safe anywhere be it beyond or inside the walls, If I handed you over to them, these guys said that they would overlook my offense, you're an important person from the wall cult that knows it's secrets after all..."

Jackson and Christa stared at her as if this was their first meeting. Not believing what they were hearing…

"I'm scared of dying, I want to be saved. Even though I pathetically said it was all for your sake, in reality it was all for mine, please Christa, please help me!" Ymir pleaded. Jackson’s eyes widen at her plea. He wasn’t sure what to feel now.

"I told you didn't I Ymir? I'm on your side." The girl said with a tearful smile.

Jackson sighs wearily. Christa could stay with Ymir for as long as she wanted, but he was plotting to get Eren off of Reiner’s back. Carefully, he slowly unwrapped his legs just a bit from Bertholdt’s waist. He made sure they were focused on Christa crying. Seizing the moment, he reaches for her leg and begins to untie the knot around it.

“JACKSON!” Looking down, his and Eren’s eyes widen to see Levi, Liesel and the other members starting to catch up. Brown eyes gleam at the sight of them below seeing them struggle to keep up with the pace.

“Levi! Liesel!” He called back happily. They were okay. They were really okay. Jackson moved aside to allow him to shoot a wire up at Reiner’s neck close to Eren much to Bertoldt’s dismay. But his happiness was short lived when Ymir grabs the wire with her hand. With a snap, Levi’s eyes widen as he falls downward. “Levi!” Jackson shouted in panic. Snarling at Ymir. But fortunately Liesel managed to catch him before he hit the ground, swooping up after him with her ODM gear.

“I’ve got him don’t worry!” She called up to Jackson and the others.

“Nice one sis!” Jackson shouts, struggling with Bertoldt. Another set of wires shoot upward latching onto Reiner. A figure rose above them with ninja like speed, spinning and slashing at Ymir’s left eye. Her blood splattered on each of them. Jackson eventually loses his footing and tumbles down Reiner’s back, grabbing onto a slab of his armor hanging on for dear life.

The figure stopped just short of the now screaming Ymir, and rushed at Bertoldt. Mikasa. It was Mikasa.

Jackson had to do something. Ymir was too busy screaming over her left eye to stop him. Like a mountain climber, he tries climbing up Reiner’s back using the armored slabs as hand and foot holds, climbing to the front where Bertoldt was in Reiner’s hand.

“Mikasa!” He shouted. “You have to go for his joints!”

"I know that but I can't risk bringing him down with Eren trapped in there!" She shouted back. Her eyes widen pointing behind Jackson. “Look out!”

“?!” Ymir’s hand was aiming right for him, ready to crush him against Reiner’s back like a fly. _Ymir you really are a bitch aren’t you?_ He thinks bitterly. Somehow, he lands on top of his head with Mikasa just below it. They looked at one another, agreeing silently to team up against her just like with Annie.

“Wait! Mikasa, Jackson please don’t hurt her!” Christa begged.

"Well that really depends on Ymir now doesn't it? I'm killing anyone who gets in my way! What are you going to do? Choose..." She spat.

“Wait!” Christa insisted again. It wasn’t a lie that Jackson felt sorry for her. But what more could they do? "Ymir is doing this because she has no choice! If she doesn't comply, then they will kill her!"

"There is a limit to the lives I can care about...and that has already been decided six years ago, so...asking me for compassion is useless, after all, I have no heart or time to spare."

Christa gasped seeing the look in Mikasa’s stone cold eyes. Ymir began screeching again, making the duo brace themselves against her. "Stop it Ymir! Calm down, just stay still."

Jackson’s eyes soon tore away from them as wires latched themselves onto Reiner’s neck. Armin soon hopped on along with Jean and Connie. “Eren’s still trapped in his hand with Bertoldt!” He shouted. But then his eyes widen at the sight of Levi: The captain he had fallen hard for landing on Reiner’s shoulder.

"We have to get Eren out of there!" Mikasa called out, stopping Jackson from racing towards Levi and his sister who soon joined him. Jackson’s heart surges as he hugs them both, not caring who saw at this point. A soft smile crosses his face when he feels Levi pat him on the head briefly.

But when he pulls away, Liesel looks up at him with a hurt expression. “Jackson…what were you thinking?” She whispered.

“I…I-It’s not what you think! You guys know I’m on humanity’s side: I couldn’t leave Eren behind either.”

A sigh escapes from both of them. “We know: We…Just wanted to hear it from you.” Levi muttered. “Now what of Ymir?” He asked, nodding towards the calmed Titan.

"She's here because she has no choice too, Christa said they would kill her if she didn't comply."

Levi nodded and walked over to the group that had formed along Reiner's clamped hand above his collar bone. Mikasa was banging on his still enclosed hand. “Hey Bertoldt! Give Eren back!” She shouted.

Liesel bit her lip, gripping Jackson’s hand. “What do we do?”

Levi thought for a moment and was about to speak but he was cut off by Connie. "Hey Reiner! It's all a lie right?! All those things you did was just to fool around with us right?! That's cruel!"

Soon Jackson finds himself joining in Connie’s yells, knowing all too well how he was feeling. They all trusted Reiner and Bertoldt. Hell, he wasn’t sure even Annie would’ve stooped that low even after all she did. “How could you guys betray us like that?! I thought we were all comrades, friends even!”

"Are you guys really going to run away like this? C’mon guys...Jackson’s right: Weren’t we comrades that shared hardships under the same roof? Three years back?" Connie's expression was heartbreaking.

“Was it all one big lie?” Liesel chimes, tears pooling in the back of her eyes. Wishing this were all one horrible nightmare. “The night at the opening ceremony: When we all promised to become old men/women surviving, spending time together….goofing off. Was it all lies?!”

“That doesn’t matter!” Mikasa butted in. Just concentrate on cutting their necks." She breathed from her perch on Reiner’s neck. "If you hesitate even for a second, we won’t be able to get Eren back. They are a plague upon mankind, and that is all we need to know." She finished.

A sudden screech sounds from Reiner’s hand startling them all greatly. Bertoldt. His voice held just as much pain as Connie’s, Jackson’s and Liesel’s combined. "Who...Who do you think actually wants to kill people?!"

 _What is he talking about?_ Everyone most likely thinks in unison. "Who wants to do something like this? Who would want to do this?! Being hated by people...Even if we were killed we only did what was natural, what is done can’t be undone, but we...couldn't be forgiven...only the time that we were acting as soldiers was...enjoyable. It wasn't a lie Connie! Jackson! Liesel! Not everything was a lie!"

From the cracks in Reiner’s hand, Jackson could hear Bertoldt’s voice crack as he began sobbing. Imagining tears streaming down his face. "I really did think of us as comrades! We have no way to apologize but somebody...please, somebody just find us..."

They all stay silent for a moment. Unsure what to think of what they just heard until Mikasa sighs. “Bertoldt…Just give Eren back.”

"I can't." Was his reply. "Somebody has to do it."

They were stopped short when another voice called out from below. Jackson and Liesel’s eyes are wide when they realize its Hannes. "Get away from there guys!" He shouted from the perch on his horse. "I can't believe he's trying to do this! Erwin!" Hannes shouted in worry. Now Jackson remembered why’d he almost forgot about the other troops: Following his finger, they could see a barrage of Titans heading right for them.

"You guys! Jump off at once!" The blonde man shouted again.

And everyone did just that, using their gear to jump off. Levi throws Jackson effortlessly over his shoulder, shouting at him for doing so. “What are you doing?! Eren’s still back there!”

“Eren will be fine! You’re more important right now!”

He shouted back. Without another word, he rose high into the air, Jackson could feel his stomach churn at the sudden move. Bearing the double weight on him, he struggled landing on his horse like Mikasa and Liesel did. Jean and Armin also had difficulty, being the worst at using their ODM gear.

“So what now?” Jackson asked once they finally managed, feeling Levi place him behind wrapping his arms tight around to keep from falling off.

"We follow up with Erwin." He replied flatly.

"Everyone spread out! Disperse from the titans!" Erwin shouted.

Then, to Jackson’s surprise and utter horror, Jackson’s eyes widen as he sees Christa about to be grabbed by a nearby Titan while Reiner barrels into the others. “Historiaaaa!”

Ymir’s Titan form. It screeched out Christa’s real name, slashing at the Titan’s hand smacking it away from Christa. Reiner was struggling with the numerous Titans clinging to his body like parasites. Ymir was even having difficulty fending them off but she was trying. All they could do was watch the man-eating pile of Titans.

Erwin followed towards them. Jackson could hear Jean muttering beside him. "What is this...is this hell?"

"No...This is the beginning." Erwin stated with confidence. He rose his arm, holding a sword tightly. “All units: Charge!”

"A-are you sure?" Jean muttered reluctantly.

Erwin nodded. "The fate of mankind's existence will be decided by this moment! Without Eren, the future where mankind can inhabit this earth will never come!" Erwin shouted.

Jean nodded. Now he understood. Jackson unsheathed his own blades, his pupils turning into slits. This was it. The battle for humanity began right here once again.

 


	10. Chapter Ten

It was hours after the fight with Reiner and Bertoldt. A fight that took many lives away. This day would forever be imprinted in Jackson and Liesel Kang’s minds until the day they died. There were no starts out tonight so torches were to be their light source. Ymir, it turns out had chosen to stay with Reiner and Bertoldt leaving a heart-broken Christa to cry herself to sleep with her head against Connie’s back.

A sneeze sounded from Jackson as he shuddered, wrapping his cloak further around his body. An injured Erwin was beside him, holding onto his arm. Even in the dim light of the torches, Jackson could see Levi in front of the cart they were in.

Liesel had rested her head on Jackson’s shoulder while combing his fingers through his sister’s hair like he did when she was little and hurt or afraid. It always calmed her down.

“….I’m sorry for being so selfish.” Mikasa’s voice interrupted the silence.

He looked away from Levi for a moment to see the girl with her legs drawn up to her chin, still sitting beside Eren. “You had every right to call me that back there, Jackson.” She muttered. “I do only care about what I want…not what _humanity_ wants or needs.”

A sigh escaped past his lips, running a hand through his hair. “Ah..that’s alright, Mika,” he said while using her childhood nickname he used to give her noting how the girl’s lips twitched into an almost grin. “None of us are perfect. In all honesty…I’m sometimes no better.”

“We’re here!” Connie shouted from the front.

Jackson nudged Liesel awake gently once they stopped in front of the wooden doors, staring up at the massive wall before them. The doors creak open and Hanji steps out along with others dressed in police uniform.

“What happened to the police force?! Did you really lose that many people?” She shouted above the noise in disbelief. She carried a still sleeping Christa on a stretcher, putting her on cleaner cart. Armin slides behind Jackson after he helped a still injured Erwin down, his face hidden underneath the hood of his cloak.

“We lost too many people.” He whispered. Jean’s nose was dripping with blood as Liesel tried to stop the bleeding, Mikasa and Jackson were staggering-something clearly broken and Armin had a gash on the side of his neck.

“Tell me about it.” Jackson muttered, biting his lip at another sharp pain shooting up his side receiving Levi’s help standing up.

“Hey at least we got Eren back.” Levi told him. Jackson eyed him up and down, amazed that there didn’t seem to be a cut or drop of blood on him. Wishing he had Levi’s prowess.

“Ugh: I freakin hate bloody noses!” Jean complained from his spot on the ground with Liesel holding a towel under his nose. His two-toned grey hair was covered in dirt and in general the guy looked like a mess.

Liesel rolls her eyes at his complaining. “Oh stop whining. It’s only a bloody nose: Be fortunate you didn’t break it.”

“It probably will break the way you’re holding the towel….I swear you’re trying to suffocate me via through the nose.”

“You realize you didn’t make a lick of sense right?”

“See! The blood loss is making me loopy.”

Eren bent down to an injured Mikasa on his knees, giving her hand a squeeze ignoring Jean and Liesel’s bickering. “I’m sorry…” He whispered, gripping her hand tight. A small smile forms over her face.

"It's alright...I’m alright." She whispered back, gripping his hand tightly.

"How many people died...so that I could be brought back?" Eren whispered with a dead raspy tone. Jackson could tell he was coming down with a mild flu.

"I think one hundred died if you include the military police from when we all set off, actually...I think the most deaths can be counted from them since they didn't have much experience, I know they weren't the best but...I feel pity for them...going there just to get eaten." Jean mumbled quietly after Liesel takes care the last of his blood finally.

“It’s a bit of a blur but that’s about right….” Liesel muttered. Gripping her hand tight. “They fought bravely though…even some of the MP’s did.”

"Yeah..." Armin agreed shyly. "I don't really remember but there were around forty people on top of the wall, among all of them only around half can walk and run."

Jackson and Eren lower their gazes, both looking exhausted and defeated. Another moment of silence followed before people started shouting and running around the area. The hot crackle of the torch beside Jackson made his face warm.

"The female titan could make herself the target of titans by screaming _._ " Armin spoke suddenly.

"Yeah so? That's old news." Connie muttered with an eye roll. Eren watched as Jackson fixed a broken wrist on one soldier nearby.

"Back there...the one that made the titan and Reiner get attacked was you, right Eren? You were screaming at them." Armin finished. Now that caught everyone’s attention.

Eren’s eyes widen as he fought to think. "Huh? Well I... I don't really get what happened back there." He stuttered clumsily.

"Hey! Is that true? Did you manipulate the titans?" Jean nearly threw himself inches away from the other boy’s face.

"No! I don't know what happened." He shouted. Eren was just as confused as the rest of them were.

“But if it’s true,” Liesel began. “Then doesn’t that-?”

"Is this true Eren?!" It was Connie that butted in. "Cos if it is then it was you who called them back that one time...all our people were eaten."

Their faces fell as eyes were dead locked on Eren who was still struggling with his words. So many more questions and yet none were answered. “But that proves the fight that took place was a valuable fight,” Jackson whispered. The group stared as if he were an alien. Perhaps what he said sounded idiotic to some, but others looked on with interest. “Don’t you guys get it? We have reliable info on our hands.”

Jean nods in agreement. “This is crazy…” He muttered.

"You know Jean, ever sense you joined the survey corps, you've been preaching." Eren says with a sigh, releasing a breath of air from his lips.

Jackson tried not to snicker as Jean threw the bloodied towel back in his equally trying hard not to laugh sister’s hands. Eyebrow twitching in annoyance. “What?!”

"It's because you say things with a wishy washy attitude." Eren finished with an irritated tone.

"Yeah you have been scary these past few weeks. Connie exclaimed with a smirk. "It’s really creepy, you're looking totally like the bad guy right now."

“L-Listen guys! I’m the one who rescued the dear Mikasa!” His face flushed a good crimson shade.

“You mean Jackson and Liesel helped with Mikasa? You just kinda stood there.” Connie stated matter of factly.

“Thank you Jean, Jackson, Liesel,” Eren spoke up, stopping Connie and Jean from shooting any more insults at one another. “You three are all correct. From now on I will do everything I can to use this to our advantage, defeating the titans, taking back wall Maria, I will make it possible." His eyes were a blaze with desire.

"This will make up for the losses that were contributed to me, I will make it right again...for everyone, and for Hannes." He finished.

The Kang sibling’s heart’s sunk at the mention of his name. He had been such a good friend to them all…it was still hard to believe he wouldn’t be around anymore. But that only drove them to want to succeed further. It only fueled their determination and desire to join Eren and re-seal the wall of their home town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That part in the manga still gets me when Hannes...*cringe*. He was such a favorite character of mine to: I know I could have somehow written it to where he lived like Mike but I'm also trying not to go too far off canon at this point in the story.


	11. High Tension

The building they stopped by at was old and worn down through the years, but it was sturdy enough at least to keep them from the Titans that threatened this world just beyond. The cold, winter air had finally ceased so they were able to wear lighter clothing again for a change.

Back in Shiganshina the temperature was always fairly warm like Trost, so it took some time for Jackson, Liesel, Eren, Armin and Mikasa to get used to the weather changes.

Jean who was finally courteous enough to hop down from the box he lazed about on, helping the others pull the latch over. He pulled a hefty sack over his shoulder looking towards Sasha. "Your potatoes are in there."

The girl groans out loud, her hair swiping just a bit the left side of her face huffing when she hears the Kang siblings snicker quietly. "What are you referring to, I’ve forgotten all about it already."

Jean hopped down, boots sinking into the grass. "Don't worry, there are people other than you that could forget about this."

Armin walked alongside Jackson while they carried more things inside. "Anyway, it seems prices are rising rapidly, we would starve if we were to lose these provisions." He says nonchalantly.

 _I almost forgot about the food rations_ Jackson thought, a thoughtful frown crossing over as he and Liesel share a look: Remembering how the Shiganshina and some from Trost actually fought over food rations handed out like animals. He hoped they’d never have to resort to such acts.

“Hey if it weren’t for their sacrifice,” Jean said referring to the brave soldiers that volunteered to go into battle after the fall of Wall Maria. “We wouldn't be here today, we will defeat the titans, and kill those bastards that destroyed the walls in the first place, we owe them that much."

“You’re right: We’ll make them pay.” Jackson muttered, already knowing he was talking about Reiner and Bertoldt.

"By the way Sasha, if you eat with your fingers, Corporal Levi is sure to fix that by easily eating you." Jean says teasingly trying to lighten the heavy mood.

Sasha huffed and muttered something incoherent under her breath that Jackson, Armin and Liesel couldn’t help but laugh at. It was always good to have some humerous moments at the least despite all that’s happened.

Armin soon opened the door to let them through revealing a large kitchen for them to work in. "You know...even without depending on shopping like this, we could still get lots of things from that mountain!" Sasha’s voice echoed along the walls.

Liesel raised an eyebrow. “But Sasha that mountain wouldn’t be any good: It’s a reserve remember? We wouldn’t have to go there unless it was a dire situation.”

Sasha grinned at that. "Alright then I won’t touch it: Probably.” She muttered the last part.

"Hey I heard that! Potato woman!"

The others laughed again at Jean’s remark. Poor Sasha would have to live with that for the rest of her life. “I still can’t believe you actually dared to eat that potato in front of Shadis!” Jackson snickered, cleaning up his dishes.

He yelped though when she actually flicked some water, causing it to splash on his clothes and face spitting some out while she sticks her tongue playfully out at him. “That’s what you get.” She teased.

Eren soon appears in the doorway dressed like a carbon copy of Levi when he cleaned, poking his head through the opened doorway. “Guys! Did you remove the dust from the crates before bringing them in?"

"Huh? Does it look like we had time to do that?" Jean grunted. "Besides it’s not like any is gonna get on the floor, we'll take them outside before that happens."

“Ah!”

They jump at the sound of Eren’s shouting, panicky looking around. “That!” He pointed at the mud from the crates. “Look at that mud!” He shouted in hysterics with wide turquoise eyes. “Hurry up, get the crates and clean the mud up!”

"You do it! I don’t give two shits about mud on the floor!" Jean retorted.

"Are you insane?!" Eren was getting closer to Jean, jabbing his finger into the taller man’s chest in anger. "Do you think Corporal Levi will be satisfied with this non-sense? Even this morning! If I hadn't mended the sheet.”

"Shut the hell up! Are you my mom or something?!"Jean shouted. Jackson sighed wearily. Those two were REALLY getting on his last nerve, a dark aura now surrounding him as he speaks in a low, rather frightening tone that Liesel even gulped at.

“Uh-Oh….Dark Jackson’s making his appearance.” She whispered.

“Yeagar, Kirstchein: If you don’t knock off your arguing I swear by all that’s holy I will not hesitate to drag you outside and have you tied up for the rest of the night.” Jackson said, cracking his knuckles.

They fell silent at his little threat: Cowering but nodding in understanding.

“Yeah…Okay. Sorry.” Jean muttered.

Jackson let out a loud sigh, now going back into his usual personality.

“We’re back!”

He turns at the sound of Mikasa’s familiar voice seeing her and Christa carrying piles of wood in while the taller girl had an axe over her shoulder.

"Huh? You guys went to go chop some wood?" Armin asked in surprise.

Mikasa shrugged one shoulder fixing her scarf a bit. "Yeah, my body is becoming dull anyway."

"Eh? But...you're not a wild animal! Shouldn't you still be healing?"

Charcoal eyes glanced at him before smoothing out the ends of her skirt that was a tad ruffled. “Not really.”

"Yeah I tried to stop her." Eren chimed in. "But she wouldn't stay in bed, plus she was working out an hour ago so she's healed I guess."

Now that statement really set Jean off. “You bastard! You peeped at her didn’t you?!”

Liesel groaned in annoyance, rubbing her temples while dead panning at Jackson. “Seriously they’re at it again? You’d think they’d grow up by now.” She shook her head in disbelief, putting the sack of potatoes in the sink so they could rinse them off before dinner.

"It feels like...we are back in our trainee days." Sasha murmured with a smile.

“Doesn’t it?” Jackson asked with a little grin.

"Yeah but, we have an important duty to protect Eren and Historia...while we lost a lot of experienced soldiers...why were we specifically chosen for Levi's squad?" Armin mumbled.

Sasha shrugs, feeling around her small pouch for something. "Well because we are good obviously!"

"Anyway guys...we have to finish up cleaning before Connie and the corporal come back."

Jackson whipped his head around so fast he actually had a brief moment of whiplash. “Huh? L-Levi’s coming here?” His actions made Eren take a few steps back nodding nervously.

"Y-yeah what’s the big deal?”

“No reason…Just looking for him.” He muttered, ignoring the grin Liesel tossed at him and a suspicious glance from the others.

**~ &&&&~**

Eren soon leads Jackson up a few steps of well-polished stairs: There boots echoing along the floors as they walked the long corridors. Eren’s silence was beginning to wear on Jackson, wondering what was on the Shifter’s mind right now.

“You know something.” It didn’t take a medium to figure that out.

"Levi was here before he left for an errand...he wasn't too happy." Eren muttered.

“?” Jackson stared questiongly at him. “Was he pissed off or just, well, angry?”

Eren shook his head. “Not angry or pissed off. Just crushed I think.” His gaze soon softens. “You know: I’m not sure what happened between you two, or what your relationship is…” He trails off before speaking again. “But. I know he really cares about you, a lot. Attached to you more like it. He has everyone dying around him left and right, when he thought you betrayed us…he told me he had never felt more hurt and so terrified in his whole life.”

A warm, soft smile crossed over his face hearing Eren’s words. Despite Levi’s cold exterior to others, deep on the inside as clichéd as it sounds-he really did care about those he cherished. There was proof of that when his squad was murdered and Jackson taken hostage.

“At first, when Mikasa and Liesel explained to me what was…well going on with you two, I was a little weirded out. Mainly due to the fact you’re still twenty and he’s at least in his thirties. But,” Eren began with a grin. “Who am I to judge? I’m still a kid myself. You guys are grown adults. So I guess what I’m trying to say here is, I’m in full support.”

“Thank you, Eren,” Jackson whispered, finding it amusing yet sweet all the same Eren cared about him that much. “I really needed to hear that.”

“No problem. Oh yeah, we’re almost to our rooms.” He led Jackson further up, smelling the faint scent of wood polish and sawdust on their way. It made everything smell so much cleaner and a nicer feeling. Once Eren stopped in front of a bronze colored door, he pushed it open for Jackson to enter. “Here’s your room.”

A neatly made bed, pristine sheets and a blanket over it was seen against the wall with a shelf of books on the opposite side. There was a large glass window in the front for natural sunlight to flood in with curtains pulled to the side so he could have a good view of outside.

“You can thank Hanji for this.” He said with a grin.

 _Hanji it’s official: I love you!_ His eyes lit up as he looked around his new room, grinning with delight. “Wow…This is great! Thanks for showing me this, Eren.”

“Again no problem. Now we really should get back cleaning….I don’t want Levi to skin me alive.” He shuddered.

Jackson laughed softly at the reaction patting him on the shoulder. “That’s for sure. Let’s get to work.”

**~ &&&&~**

By the end of the day everyone was seated at a long table. Jackson took the last sip of his hot chocolate-courtesy of Liesel and Sasha before eyeing Levi curiously. There was no emotion on his face, side from when he slipped his hand underneath the table rubbing his index finger over a good amount of dust.

"Even though you had plenty of time to clean up...well I understand you put it aside to have fun, if you can fix it however I'll agree to this principle." Eren gritted his teeth in frustration-mentally face palming whereas Jean found his cup of hot chocolate suddenly very interesting.

Jackson tried not to blush seeing Levi rub his fingers together, really needing to get his head out of the gutter.

"Well I understand that a lot has happened, but that doesn't change our main objective, moreover we need to plug in the hole in Wall Maria, if we can full fill this than anything else doesn't matter."

"That’s right...my neighbor turned into a titan." Sasha murmured. She probably meant everyone in that area had turned.

"Plus it seems like some titans are hidden inside the walls, so it’s safe to say they were once people too." Jean added.

Levi gave a nod before focusing on Armin. "Hey Armin, you said something interesting once about plugging up the hole in the wall, why don't you tell us about it."

Armin’s eyes widen at the corporal speaking. "Ah yes...I was thinking about using Eren’s abilities to plug up the wall...it seems to be made of the hard substance the titans have, and if we could somehow figure out how to use that...if only such a thing was even possible."

“I agree.” Liesel added. “If we used him then we wouldn’t have a need for the extra material for every little damage that happens.”

"But it would be impossible to reach there by horsepower over night either from Sina or from Trost." Armin shot back.

“But if this is true...if I can make it there then the time it would take to get back the wall would be less than a day." Eren stated.

"But wait, do you even know how to harden your body like Annie?” Jean retorted.

Eren glanced over at Jackson meekly who shrugged one shoulder, having no clue how to respond to that.

"That's why I will conduct some tests, if you will allow it.”

“Wait what kind of tests?” Jackson asked with a frown, Mikasa and Liesel looked just as unsure.

Hanji shrugged off her coat and set it aside. "I just want to achieve piece again...I want everyone to feel safe, and to do that these kind of measures have to be taken, I know you are iffy about it, but I ask you to please consider it." There was a pleading look in her eyes as she scanned them.

Jackson nodded solemnly. “Okay…guess it couldn’t hurt. Just please nothing too weird?” He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Hanji sighed. "Thank you, I also want to know how you manipulated the titans...if such a thing can be done from Eren then it would mean a major turn around for all of mankind! We just may be able to survive." She took a deep breath before continuing. "But we can't go slowly...we have to move quickly, that's why...I want to hide Eren and Jackson a bit more.”

Eren’s head snapped up quick. “Huh?! But why?!”

Hanji looked down. "Um...well, the situation is more complicated than we expected it to be."

Levi spoke up. "Hey...why do you need to make that sad face, don't you see the brats said they would do it? Do you really need to look like that? There's been enough grief as it is."

It was true that she was looking down.

"Levi...the priest died."

“What?!” They murmured. Levi looked stunned. Jackson was the only one who didn’t have a clue how to react or what was going on.

“Uh….Come again?” He asked, blinking.

"The one who wouldn't speak about the titans in the walls, this morning, he was found inside the barracks inside of Trost, we don't know how but...he was killed." Hanji murmured darkly.

"How? Why the hell was he discovered there of all places?" Levi snapped.

"We don't know, the military police is investigating, it’s very strange.” Hanji pushed her glasses up a bit. She was obviously very tired, rest was much needed.

"This reeks of bullshit." Levi insisted.

"His belongings were stolen, so it looks like a burglary and murder, as you know these cases have been very common recently." Hanji explains with a sour expression.

Jackson’s eyes widened.

"We don't even know much about Nick...only that he was a wall sect member with a lot of secrets."

"I bet the military police are in some sort of cover up." Jean stated.

"I know who did it!" Hanji spat out suddenly, eyes raging with anger. "It was Jeals! The military squad’s torture marks were written all over his body! These guys tortured Nick and killed him!"

"Even if you're right, we can't do anything without evidence." Levi stated.

"But it’s partly my fault things worked up like this!" Hanji snapped, folding her hands underneath her chin clutching them tight. "I'm the one who hid Nick into those barracks because he wanted to hide from the wall sect, he wanted to hide his identity and he confided in me of all people, I never would have imagined that those religious bastards would send a soldier to kill him."

 _So that’s why she’s getting all worked up…she thinks she’s responsible for the man’s death_ Jackson thinks.

"Don't say such trash, it’s not your fault it happened, what difference could you make to save his life? He was doomed the minute those walled in titans were known." Levi stated harsh and bluntly.

Nobody spoke up for a while. Until Armin that is. "You say the military police tortured Nick the priest...just how much did he know?" He asked, gripping his cup firmly.

"Don't know, but this is all the more reason to hide the brats from the church and the Reiss family, they will stop at nothing to keep their secrets hidden, whatever they may be, they don't want the public to know." Levi said.

Jackson frowned. First ‘Vomit Boy’ and now brat? He was sure Levi would finally start saying his real name like they agreed upon.

"Furthermore, this place of the survey corps has always been hidden, even from the police, seeing as we are in a situation where we don't really know who is the enemy." Levi continued. "We separated into two groups when coming here so I doubt we have been followed, even so we have to be careful." He glanced at Hanji. "Any thoughts on experimenting on the two?"

“Ah,” the woman glanced at them. “Yes since the moment Eren's titan abilities came to light, the middle class military force has been anxious to get his powers under control, Jackson’s abilities are still unknown so that would make them even more fearful.”

"That's good, let’s keep it that way." Levi nodded.

"But with these recent events involving Reiner and Bertholdt, I know that while we keep an eye on the outside for enemies, we are being stabbed in the back!" Hanji exclaimed, waving her hands in the air.

Levi scowled. "So what are you saying, that we should just keep indoors and have tea like this?"

Hanji nodded. "There are lots of things that can be done indoors like knitting! Just for the time being."

Levi slammed his hand hard enough on the table for the dishes to clatter. "Meanwhile?! Are you kidding? You're wrong! It's exactly the opposite!"

Jackson flinched at his tone. He had heard Levi yell before sure, but watching him and Hanji go back and forth was like watching a game of soccer. Everyone kept moving their heads back and forth trying to keep up.

But from the smell coming from the glass he knew it wasn’t hot chocolate or tea but it was liquor and the way Levi’s speech was starting to sound. "What do you think? That they'll forget the whole thing and turn their cheeks? That they'll never find this place eventually?!" He was screaming now.

Sasha was cowering in her seat: Looking like she wanted to bolt out of the room. She wasn’t the only one. He took another long drink. "The more we run away the faster they will find and corner us, Hanji you're usually sharp minded but feeling guilty for Nicks death has clearly clouded your thinking." Levi muttered.

Hanji frowned. "I'm not the only one with a cloudy mind! Don't think for a second that I don't know what’s going on in your head! You think you can judge me for being a wreck?! Just look in the mirror Levi! Look in a mirror!" She shouted.

"Uh...hey guys? Don't fight okay? I'm sure Nick the priest didn't yield to the torture, he wouldn't talk even when Hanji threatened him with pushing him over the wall remember?" Eren chirped awkwardly.

"Of course not! Ten of his nails were removed! People usually talk when one is removed so I'm perfectly sure why we are safe! But the corporal here deems me unfit to think rationally!" Hanji barked, yanking her coat off of her chair.

"Enough!" Connie shouted. "Why are you both acting like children?"

"Tell that to your captain." Hanji spat before marching outside and slamming the door shut behind her.

**~ &&&&~**

Jackson sighed heavily once he collapsed on his bed, exhausted and worn out from the day’s events not to mention the arguing between Levi and Hanji moments ago.

He hears his door opening, not even turning around to know it’s Levi for he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his waist. “I’m sorry for earlier…” Levi whispers in his ear.

A sigh and Jackson finds himself turning over, staring at Levi with a thoughtful expression. “It’s not me you should be apologizing to.” He muttered, referring to Hanji.

“I know, I know.” Levi murmured, pouting like a child receiving a scolding amusing Jackson a bit.

But all that was felt was forgotten the minute Levi kisses him. Jackson chuckled softly against his lips, shuddering soon after feeling Levi’s hand travel down to the front of his pants. It was their moment tonight.

That was enough for Jackson.


	12. Experiments

Eren, Connie and Jackson were peeling radishes in the kitchen, Liesel and Sasha were peeling potatoes while Mikasa and Christa washed the dishes. The wonderful aroma of food cooking flooded Jackson’s nostrils, licking his lips inwardly knowing Liesel was making French fries.

“So Jackson. Didn’t see you in your room last night…were you with the corporal perhaps?”

Liesel’s annoying/teasing tone snapped him out of his food daydream, scowling at Eren and Connie snickering before focusing back on his sister. “Well not that it’s any of your business ‘Sister Dearest’: But yes I was. And since you guys seem to want to know so bad, Levi was-“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” She laughed sheepishly at the playful grin on Jackson’s face. “I-I was kidding! You honestly don’t have to go into detail bro. I’m sorry for being nosy alright?”

“That’s what I thought.” He laughed, peeling another radish. “Besides nothing happened…touching yes but we didn’t get far actually.”

"So I guess the only thing you guys can do for now is to go through with the experiments." Connie said quickly, wanting to change the subject after clearing his throat.

Eren nodded. "It should be safe, considering not many people know about this place."

"Yeah but...you know I still have no idea what that conversation was about last night..." Connie pouted, obviously not liking being left out of the dark.

"It was...well...just tell Armin to explain in to you." Eren snapped impatiently.

“Lazy ass.” Connie muttered.

Jackson smiled, peeling another radish as he listened to their conversation. He missed days like this when they were just goofing off with one another.

"Anyway Ymir said that the monkey titan was what caused the people in your village to transform right?" Eren asked.

"Yeah." Connie breathed with a frown. "I would have loved to come face to face with it..."

“That’s really not something you want to see.” Jackson muttered out loud, cringing at the flashback of him and Bertoldt finding an almost mauled to death Mike. “Just look what it did to Mike.”

"Yeah but...I guess." Connie sighed in a defeated tone, tossing a peeled potato in the basket. "She was with us all this time...even though she knew all this important stuff...and not once did she inform us of anything, she really was awful-

"You're wrong."

The four of them turned around to hear it was Christa who interrupted Connie. "Ymir kept you in the dark about everything because she knew you would get hurt if you knew the truth about your village, that's why she deceived you."

"What? There is no way that's true...a woman like that..." Connie snorted.

“I believe it.” Christa insisted. With that, everyone carried on with what they were doing. Eren looked over at the Kang siblings, as if he expected them to have an answer about Christa defending Ymir. Jackson knew why of course though.

"Christa has been all quiet lately...ever since Ymir left, she hardly ever talks..." Eren whispered lowly, so close his and Jackson’s hair were almost touching.

“Ymir was special to her,” Liesel explained, grabbing a bandage when she accidentally cut her finger a bit. “She hung around her a lot when we’d hang out.”

“But how Ymir can be so special to her is beyond my understanding.” Jackson muttered.

“Tell me about it.”

**~ &&&&~**

Liesel had a disgusted look on her face seeing Jackson and Jean chew their food like a pair of animals. Their food had been devoured the minute it was set at the table. “You guys are pigs.” She said, face scrunching up in disgust.

Jackson sighed happily as he leans back, rubbing his now full belly rolling his eyes at her comment. “C’mon like YOU’RE Miss. Classy. I’ve seen you shovel food in your mouth.”

“I did not!” Liesel flushed, huffing when Jean snickered at her.

Connie sighed as he watched them bicker back and forth. Although Jackson was the oldest, it amazed him how much he and Liesel argued with one another. “So much for me believing the oldest sibling was always the wisest.” He whispered. Sasha laughed behind her hand.

“Well. Since Eren’s not back from his training yet…” Jean grinned, reaching over to take Eren’s empty bowl only to have Liesel smack his hand away.

“You swine. Don’t even think about it.”

Jean narrowed his eyes at her actions. “Oh come on! He’s been gone for hours now. Plus it’d be a shame to let it go to waste after your hard work.”

Oh they knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to butter Liesel up…and it looked to actually be working. “Okay,” she sighed, surprising Jackson. “I suppose like Hanji said it’s bad to waste food.” But before Jean shoved the food in his mouth, she grins like the Mad Hatter. “But: Since you didn’t help you’re stuck with dish duty.”

“Here, here.” Sasha agreed along with Connie and Jackson watching as Jean slumps his shoulders groaning.

“Whatever.” He grumbled.

Once dinner was over, Jackson let Liesel and them know he was going to see how things were with Eren. He could faintly hear his Titan growling once he stepped foot outside, putting hands behind his head while he walked. It was so unreal what happened months ago. He half expected a certain armored traitor to leap out and swipe him any minute. It was like living a nightmare…

“Should you be with Hanji?”

 _Damn it! Why are people always sneaking up on me?!_ Jackson yelped, whipping around only to see Commander Erwin leaning against the edge of the building. A red liquid in his glass…liquor perhaps?

“Commander,” Jackson breathed out in relief. “It’s only you. Uh…I was just helping the others with the food.”

“I apologize. Perhaps I should’ve warned you.”

“It’s fine.”

"There are riots over wall Maria, but it’s nothing you have to concern yourself with, we let the governor handle political matters." He explained dryly.

“I see…” Jackson muttered. So that must be why Pixis and those other men were there as well. “Oh yeah: Would you happen to know where Eren is? I sort of forgot the instructions how to get there.”

"Its north of here, just take a straight path and you'll see it, it’s by a small forest." Erwin advised.

“Thank you sir!” Jackson bowed respectfully before he breaks off into a jog. His boots dug into the soft ground but it wasn’t enough for him to slip on since it hadn’t rained recently. As he ventures further, he spotted a small trail that led to somewhere. “Ah so there it is.” He muttered. Yet he stops when he feels something.

 _An earthquake?_ He thinks, gulping nervously before kneeling on the ground placing his hand on it feeling another rumble.

Then he hears Hanji’s scream.

Almost instantly, he takes off towards the sound pushing through bushes and such out of his way. He halted to a slower pace when he finally sees the glasses clad woman yelling. Sneaking up beside Levi, he glances curiously down at the shorter male.

“What’s going on?”

Mikasa and others were standing over the edge of the cliff, overlooking something. And that something had to be Eren’s Titan form, sprawled out on the ground with smoke rising around his body.

“The brat can’t go on so Hanji’s upset.” Levi explained.

"Are you really finished already? Humanity is depending on you! C’mon Eren get up!" Hanji screamed with both hands cupped around her mouth.

Jackson heard Levi mutter ‘Four-Eyes’ in a concerned tone. Not quite used to this type of rambling of hers. This wasn’t the first time mind you of course, but it was a little…disturbing. More so then how she reacted over Sonny and Bean.

“What?!” She screamed after hearing Levi. There was a wild look in her eyes that made Jackson shrink behind Levi a bit.

"Eren's body looks different doesn't it? He's not even five meters tall...and he's missing flesh here and there, plus his ass is sticking out." Levi commented in a calmer tone. Jackson peered over and sure enough Levi was right. The poor guy’s Titan form was completely messed up, not to mention his butt was sticking out of the Titan flesh.

 _Jean would never let him live this down if he were here_ He can’t help but think cringing at the sight.

"I know that!" Hanji hissed before turning her attention back to Eren. "Look here Eren can you move?! If you can just make a signal! If you can't then I’ll head down there and get you out!"

“Mikasa!” They suddenly heard someone yell. After snapping out of his thoughts wondering what Hanji did to him, Mikasa sped away on her horse not wanting to see Eren in this state.

"That gloomy brat is acting on her own again..." Levi sighs, watching her race off.

"Just let her go...we're done here." Hanji spoke dryly, jumping from the cliff with her gear. Swords raised. “Jackson help me out!”

“You got it!” He shouted, borrowing Levi’s gear since he had none on him at the current swooping down after her.

Hanji approaches Eren first, racing towards his Titan form pulling with all her might to get him free standing atop the Titan’s neck. “He’s burning like crazy, grab the other arm!”

It was like being in a sauna. Sweat dripped down Jackson’s face as he obeyed Hanji, pulling and pulling but nothing was freeing him. “Damn he’s not separating.” Jackson hissed out.

"Yeah it’s like he’s fusing with the titan to become one again, hurry, lift his head out!" Hanji ordered quickly.

Jackson lowered himself to cup his chin, but he screams at the sight of Eren’s face. Horribly deformed. Malformed flesh stuck to his eyes, ugly and wrinkled. "Ah! His face! Is his face fusing too? Quick! Sketch it out! Do it quick before he goes back to normal!" Hanji ordered quickly. Levi and Jackson stared at her like she was not human.

"Four eyes...are you even human?"

“Yo! I could use some help here!” Jackson called out panting heavily after snapping out of how he swore Hanji’s eyes were really starting to pop out of her head now. In one swift motion Levi does just that. He cut open the hot Titan flesh, helping Jackson slide Eren out with the other’s body toppling over him.

"I'm not going that far Hanji." Levi stated sternly, sheathing back his sword.

"I-I’m sorry...I guess I got carried away again." Hanji whispered, blinking several times. Her face was normal again. "All units fall back! The experiment is over!" Once they were back on the cliff, Jackson hoisting Eren back up they were told to put him in a carriage. Levi and Christa were there.

She wore a yellow raincoat that easily concealed her appearance.

"Just lay him in the middle." Christa advised. Jackson nodded.

“Sure.” He mumbled. Jackson cringes once more after following her request at the sight of Eren’s deformed facial features. His upper torso had no shirt on so Jackson placed a blanket over him and to keep him warm. _His skin is still hot though. Would he even need it?_ He wondered.

Looking back he could see Christa board the same carriage as Eren but Levi didn’t go with them. “You aren’t going back?”

"No, there are matters I need to tend to." Levi responded.

“I got it. Uh….I won’t have to be Hanji’s lab rat either will I?” Jackson asked. Sure when he was back at the Survey Corps castle his training went fairly ‘smooth’, but after seeing the state Hanji was in now he wasn’t so sure.

“She’s too disappointed at the current. Think she’s done for the day.” Levi muttered.

Jackson stiffened the minute Hanji walked over towards them, biting the inside of his cheek lightly.

"Sorry you guys had to see that, we will be leaving now...erm, Jackson: If you want I can practice with you some other time.”

He swallowed.

_Dear Maria, Rose and Sina….save my poor soul please_

**~ &&&&~**

"You have to be kidding...I slept a whole day?!" Eren shouted once he had woken, clearly nerved that nobody woke him up. He wouldn’t wake up yesterday after they brought him in so they let him sleep it off. Jackson, Liesel, Mikasa and Armin took turns keeping an eye on him, rotating every so often.

"You needed to rest." Mikasa stated with a blank face. Hanji, Christa and Levi sat beside him calmly.

“Whatever.” Eren grumbled, averting his gaze away from them.

"More importantly, do you remember the experiment we tried yesterday?" Hanji probed hopefully.

Eren blinked at her question. "N-no...I don't have any memories on it...what happened to the hardening?"

Levi sighed. "Unfortunately brat, no such thing happened." Jackson spared him a look. How was it Levi almost always looked good in everything he wore? Even just a simple white buttoned shirt and black pants. His face turned crimson, trying to shake such thoughts away.

"There really was nothing at all?" Eren asked, looking down in defeat.

Hanji shook her head. "Nope, my troops checked the remains of your titan body after the experiment but nothing was found."

"But how was it exactly?"

Hanji stood up to explain. "The experiment went like this, you took to your titan form, and we had you go inside a cave as a stand in for wall Maria, while you could try to harden, when that failed, we took to endurance and intelligence tests."

"Yes I remember the plans for the experiment but nothing of the results." Eren cut in, looking frustrated.

"The first titan to know about was of the 15 meter class, same as the ones you have made appear in the past." Hanji continued. "First I had you try simple commands, standing on one foot, waving your hand and whatnot, you responded to anyone's commands, since your consciousness was clearly still there, next I tried having you talk, which didn't go so well, perhaps your mouth structure isn't built for speech." Hanji mused.

 _Huh? Then why was Eren so beat up?_ Jackson pondered.

Hanji continued. "Then I had you construct things using rope and log, you were quite skilled at that, if you were in titan form you could easily build a castle, but then things started to change..."

“Well what happened?” Eren asked with impatience.

"It was after I had you try to write with a stick on the ground, you couldn't speak but you could write, at the time you wrote 'I don't know what I can do to harden', and then all of a sudden with no logical connection, you wrote 'father had me’after that you were writing a bunch of garbled nonsense it couldn't even be read...at some point you even mentioned your father and Jackson in the same sentence you seemed so pained, do you remember that?" Hanji asked.

Their eyes widen hearing such things as Liesel shared a look with Jackson, who was now holding his head tenderly. His head had been hurting every time he remembered something traumatic or painful.

"Well afterwards after struggling for thirty minutes, you exited the titan of your own violation, it was clear that you weren't conscious anymore." Hanji muttered. "We had to take you out, after resting for half an hour you went at it again, failed to harden, and couldn't follow any commands at all, you seemed extremely hungry and ate the house you built out of sticks, then you lost energy and just fell, we had to take you out again."

"Various times." Levi commented.

Hanji nodded. "Indeed, after resting again for thirty minutes, you tried to transform again, this time it was a titan that was not even ten meters tall, it was weak and couldn't support itself, it had melded with you too much and taking you out was quite a task."

"So that means...that the plan to take back wall Maria...is not gonna be possible huh...and all because I couldn't harden..." Eren asked with gritted teeth, shaking slightly.

"Yup, we were greatly disappointed, and because of you the atmosphere is as shitty as a gutter."

Jackson shot Levi a look while lowering his hand from his head. “You can be a real jack-ass you know that?” He shouted. “Don’t tell him such things!” He made a move to grab Levi by the front of his shirt only to wince when the other caught his wrist in a tight grip.

“Calm down,” Levi spoke, referring to both Kang siblings for Liesel made a move to stop him but Mikasa held her back. “There’s no need to shout. I can hear just fine…and maybe you should save your energy for the bedroom.” He whispered in a now red faced Jackson’s ear.

There was a knowing smile on Hanji’s face when Jackson glanced at her. Did she know then? _Oh of course she knows! She’s incredibly smart after all what am I asking? Obvious Kang: You’re too obvious_

 

 


	13. A Spooky Tale

Jackson sighed heavily as he feels the lukewarm water dripping down his shoulders to his back, moving his hands around in his hair to rid of any dirt that still lingered. Hanji was pretty hyped up after his training session but the results turned out well like the last time. Apparently like with Eren’s case, Jackson needed to have some kind of goal in order to activate his berserk/rage mode.

His eyes soon traveled to the shower drain, watching the soap and water mixture create a bubbly texture before draining. _Oh that’s right: Levi’s gone off for errands today…well that’s not surprising. He is a corporal after all I guess_

He was only doing his job. You couldn’t get too attached to someone in a world like this.

After he’d finished with his shower, got himself into some dry clothing his eyes widened hearing a knock on the door. _Levi?!_ He couldn’t help but think, quickly slipping on the rest of his clothes before answering it.

It was only Christa carrying a basket of fruit.

“Oh. Uh hey Christa, what is it?” He asked, feeling disappointment when he learned it wasn’t Levi after all.

“I’m sorry if I interrupted you, but Mikasa sent me to inform you dinner was ready.” Her voice was so soft and gentle, it was hard to believe she actually managed to make it in the top ten back when they were cadets.

“Six already huh?” Jackson asked thoughtfully, looking down at his watch not knowing how late it had been then looking back at the girl. “Thanks for letting me know. Do you know where Commander Erwin is by the way?”

"He went to the inner city to speak with the king, nobody knows for what, Levi wouldn't say..." She answered, setting the fruit basket down on the night stand. “Ah and Hanji left also so it’s just us for the night.”

Jackson nodded in understanding as he followed her out. He somewhat envied them for being able to roam freely about outside but it couldn’t be helped: It was for their own safety. “Hanji told us you were a success again also, we have a bonfire in celebration for you: You’re welcome to join us now.”

A bonfire? He hadn’t had one in so many years. When Liesel was born, in honor of her birth Jackson’s father suggested that they all have one to celebrate. Off they went out in the fields of Shiganshina, packing some snacks for the trip, smiling, laughing, talking…

 _Just like it was only yesterday_ He can’t help but think, smiling fondly at such memories. There was a little chill in the night air once he saw the others surrounded by the fire. Mikasa and Liesel were arranging large logs around a big bundle of sticks and carbon on a pile of rocks. Jean was squeezing some sort of fluid into them and went a bit overboard with it.

“Jean you idiot are you trying to burn us?! You’re putting way too much over it!” Connie snapped.

“Shut the hell up cue-ball! That stupid stick rubbing of yours failed so I’m taking over!” Jean retorted.

Jackson and some of the others laughed at their arguing again. He moved to balance his dinner plate on his lap, but just now realized Eren wasn’t with them. “Hey…Where’s Eren?” He asked, looking around for the other boy.

“Ah he’s sleeping,” Sasha replied after munching on her food. "I don't think Mikasa want's him to be awake just yet!"

“Gotcha.”

“Oh congrats on controlling your berserk thing again,” Connie said. “Hanji was really hyped up about your progress. Can’t say the same for Eren though.” He muttered. Sitting beside Jackson on the same log while Jean opened up a bag of marshmallows for roasting.

“So he’s heard?”

“Everyone knows.” Liesel said, sneaking one marshmallow and popping it in her mouth. “Hey does anyone have any matches?” She asked after swallowing.

After they got the fire lit, they started asking Jackson questions about how he was able to achieve such mode that he had. This must have been the sole reason for the bonfire he guessed. Liesel knew of course, but neither of them, not even Jackson had it figured out where it originated from.

“I remember during my training session,” Jackson began explaining. “That…I had brief flash-backs. For some reason Eren’s dad Griesha Yeagar was in most of them…he looked to be holding something, advancing towards Eren and I. We were out in some kind of forest also.”

He was about to explain more when Eren’s voice cut him off.

“You’ve been having those to?”

Eren’s eyes reflected the fire after he finally joined them, Mikasa setting a plate of food on his lap. Still wearing his sleeping attire. Jackson gave a low nod of his head.

“Yeah I guess so…I didn’t want to tell you guys, but it’s been that way since the fall of Shiganshina.”

Liesel’s mouth fell open a little, noting Jean’s roasted marshmallow on fire and him trying to put it out. “That’s right. You were having a nightmare while we were in that ware house before Eren, Mikasa and Armin showed up. You…kept begging, saying Dr. Yeager’s name repeatedly to not hurt Eren…to just let you go.”

“That’s right. But I-.” He was cut off again when Eren grabbed him by the front of his shirt, glowering down at him.

“How? How were you able to control yourself?” He demanded.

Jackson scowled at how he was being treated, smacking his hand off of him. “Will you stop acting like a jealous little brat Eren? What’s the big deal?”

“Everything’s a big deal!” Eren snapped. “I’m supposed to save everyone and I still lose control in my Titan form! But you managed to succeed!” Jackson blamed Levi for this behavior. If he hadn’t scolded Eren like he had maybe he wouldn’t be like this.

"I think Eren has a right to know, besides, he's been resting for two days now." Christa spoke up from her place.

Eren and Jackson stopped glaring at one another, seeing how calm and serene she looked sighing heavily with Eren finally letting go of Jackson. “Sorry…I got carried away.” He muttered.

“It’s fine.” Jackson nodded, putting a piece of warm bread in his mouth.

“So you think Eren’s father could have something to do with your power?” Armin asked, being the first to pop the question.

Everything was so unclear. Why would Greisha inject him and Eren with that syringe of weird liquid?

“….Or maybe you guys were just high on dope and it was all a dream?” Jean spoke up earning dead panned looks from the group. “What? I’m just saying.”

“H-Hey!” Connie suddenly shouted. “You’re hogging all the marshmallows! Give some for the rest of us.”

“Jean I’m starting to wonder if you really are a swine.” Liesel muttered, face palming when Jean tossed the bag at Connie’s face hearing them into ANOTHER argument.

“Eren.” Mikasa whispered, catching Jackson’s, Eren and Liesel’s attention. "Think about it, none of this makes any sense, why did Reiner and Bertoldt choose to destroy the wall...you know Bertoldt’s words from the fight have stuck to my head like a song, he said somebody had to do it, why? Why did they do it?"

"We don't know the answer to that, we don't even know why we're hiding, we just gotta trust in our captains." Blowing on another half baked marshmallow.

“I want to try it out again if Hanji lets me. Jackson, I really need you to be there so you can help me.” Eren pleaded.

Jackson stared at him with a soft smile on his face, seeing the determination clear on his face. “I’ll do what I can.”

“Well all this talk about Titans and crazy mad scientists is stressing me out,” Jean chimed in grinning with an evil grin. “So…how ‘bout some scary stories?”

“Eh?!” Sasha gasped, looking easily frightened.

“Psh! As if a scary story is gonna scare me.” Connie huffed.

“Please none for tonight! I wanna be able to sleep for once!” Sasha begged.

Jackson and Liesel pondered for a moment, wondering if they knew any when Liesel’s head perked up. “Ah! Jackson: Remember that story you told me one night that mom and dad told you about?”

“Oh! Oh now I remember. THAT one…”

**~ &&&&~**

“The first time my parents told me this story it freaked me out at first…more than freaked me out. It terrified me,” He began, already seeing Sasha cower behind Mikasa as he clears his throat.

“The story goes about a horseman who fought hard and fierce in battle. My father used to say that wherever battle was this particular horseman was always present. He had an immense love for carnage, filing his teeth down to razor sharp points to petrify his enemies, riding a giant black steed-a horse said to be from the depths of Hell itself named Daredevil.

Then, one fateful day the horseman met his end by the enemy soldier, chopping off his head with his own sword giving him an improper burial. Some say that if you are given a disservice at your funeral, such as no headstone on your grave or it’s been disturbed/vandalized your spirit will forever remain restless until your soul is at peace.

That was the case for the soldier.

The night he came back to life, he sought vengeance. Going into a small village and severing others heads while searching for his own…to this day, deep in the woods, some people still claim to see a headleass soldier roaming about on a black horse with red, devil eyes. Determined to find his head. And if you get in his way…he’ll just take yours as a price.”

“…..What the fuck?” Jean muttered.

Sasha looked around with a creeped out expression after Jackson finished his tale. “So. S-So…he’s not around here. Is he?”

“It’s just a story Sasha.” Christa assured her, although there was a look of fear in the blond haired girl’s own eyes. Sparing a questioning look to the Kang siblings.

Liesel shrugged one shoulder. “I believe it’s just a story. Although…one night in our cabin, I swore I heard something outside. When I peered out the window I didn’t see the horse I thought-no. I KNOW I heard…”

Jackson shrugged. “It was probably some soldiers nearby,” he said, popping another marshmallow on his stick to roast. “Besides it’s a really old folktale passed from generation to generation but with the same version of the story. I read about it once to while going through dad’s books.”

“That wasn’t scary at all,” Connie scoffed. “So some guy lost his head big whoop.”

“Careful Connie,” Liesel grinned. “It’s usually the non-believers who get it first.” She made a slicing motion with her neck earning a laugh from Armin.

“Whatever.”

“What are you brats doing?”

Sasha and Jackson screamed at the sound of Levi’s voice, having not known it was him with the girl hiding behind Jackson out of fright but slowly peeked out when she saw it was only the corporal.

"O-oh you're back." Jean mumbled.

“Naturally.” Levi muttered. He tossed Eren a piece of paper which he caught it effortlessly. Jackson, Liesel, Armin and Mikasa peer over and their eyes widen in shock at what it reads.

"T-this is!" Eren gasped.

“Did you read it?”

"Yes, but Levi is this..." Armin began but was cut off. Jackson and Liesel stared at one another with shocked expressions.

"It's Erwin's orders, do you believe in him? Come on." Levi snatched the paper back, crumpling it then tossed it into the burning embers watching it melt down into nothing. “We need to move quickly. Put the fire out. Now.” He ordered. Jackson did just that, throwing dirt after dirt to make sure the fire was out properly.

Long coats were soon passed around followed by rifiles.

Dry, winter leaves crunched beneath their feet as they continued making their trek up and up. Levi herding them like sheep. Cicadas and crickets sang all around them. "Where are we going?" Eren asked after a long moment of silence.

"Up the mountain, we could be able to see up there." Levi answered.

 _This isn’t good. I can’t believe we got found out and so fast to_ Jackson thought bitterly, clenching his fists tight.

"We're here, don't flash any lights you might have to avoid being seen." Levi warned. They carefully climbed the hill and soon scattered, guns at their sides staring down below at what they were supposed to be seeing.

Below them, there were several men scattered about, breaking in to the building. They were armed too.

"Holy shit that was a close one." Connie stated, tearing his eyes away from the scene.

Liesel’s heart did a little leap in her chest, gripping Jean’s hand who squeezed hers tight. If Levi hadn’t shown up when he did…

"What do you think would have happened to us if we were there?" Sasha muttered meekly.

"Who knows, just thank your lucky stars I came in time." Levi muttered, it was so cold you could see his breath.

“Isn’t that the MP’s?” Jackson asked.

"Who knows...to think they would come here directly..." Levi sighed. "Anyway, lets hurry to the Trost district, we can probably find Erwin there."

"This is such a hassle, man, I will never take a horse for granted again." Connie whined as they carried on by foot. Feet pounding against the soft Earth.

"And we are by the mountains too, this is going to be a long trip." Levi stated. "We don't have any time to rest too, we will have to keep going until we get there."

"Alright, alright...whatever you say." Connie breathed out.

Jackson was thankful he had a little bit more stamina but he had a gut feeling it was going to be a long, tiring evening.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the Horseman story is not my idea. This version of him was slightly inspired from Tim Burton's beautiful version of Sleepy Hollow.


	14. Kenny The Ripper

They finally reached the secluded destination in the mountains all hoping that it was enough to conceal them from the Military Police. Connie’s feet were sore and blistered for most of the trip so Liesel volunteered to carry him on her back. Despite the heavy blush on his face at the thought of a girl carrying him, he figured it’d be hell of a lot better than walking.

Although…Jackson couldn’t help but snicker along with Jean and Eren. “S-Shut your pie holes!” Connie hissed in a whisper. “At least it’s better than walking.”

“Man. If Ymir were around she’d really get a kick out of this.” Jackson said with a laugh, but he quickly regrets mentioning the other girl seeing Christa/Historia flinch at her name. _Shit. Me and my big mouth_

“Oh nice going ya moron,” Jean whacked him over the back of the head. “You just HAD to bring up HER in front of Christa didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry! I have a big mouth.”

“That’s no surprise.” Liesel muttered.

A soft sigh escapes Christa’s lips and she smiles beautifully at Jackson. “No you’re fine Jackson. There’s no need to feel bad…I’ll be alright. I swear.”

Levi felt his lips twitch hearing Jean smack Jackson the way he did. Jean had been arguing a lot more with him and Eren as well, though perhaps it was his own emotional turmoil like everyone else dealt with.

But Jean was starting to argue with Eren again making him sigh inwardly feeling a migraine coming on.

_Please…Just let this all end_

**~ &&&&~**

When they arrived in Trost, the ever so lovely civilians practically attacked them once they realized it was the Survey Corps. One woman actually dared to smack Liesel across the face, in which Jean and Jackson were about to leap into action only to be held back by Levi.

“Think about this you two,” he hissed, nodding at the crowd. “There’s more of THEM then there are of US.”

“Damn it.” Jackson cursed, sighing heavily while holding his sister’s hand and Levi’s tight. “You okay sis?”

“Yeah I’m alright…she had really sharp nails though.” Liesel murmured, frowning as she felt blood on her cheek.

More and more vicious insults came their way. _How…How can these SOB’s blame Levi and us? We…We’re fighting for THEM! To keep their sorry asses safe from the Titans! It’s not fair_

Levi was the one fighting for them and they wanted to see him die? And Eren as well? It was sick. Jackson wanted to shout that Eren wasn’t the enemy nor any of them. That they couldn’t possibly fathom or stomach what they had to endure many times. Enduring so much death on a daily basis…it affected you mentally and physically.

But he knew if he said such things, it would make things even worse and that’s the last thing he wanted.

**~ &&&&~**

Humans. Their target is humans now. Mikasa and Levi kill without hesitation unlike Jackson, Liesel and the others.

Levi can hear Jackson sobbing quietly at a man he just killed, hearing the man beg for mercy. “I-I’m sorry…I’m so sorry. I don’t want to do this to you, but, I have to.” Jackson whispered, before shrill screams from his victim pierce the alley.

Mikasa knows what must be done to protect her loved ones. Levi knows that all too well.

**~ &&&&~**

Levi stood before the bloodied and beaten man below him and what he says makes him freeze. “I-I only cause pain to protect peace.” The man says.

“That forcing others to sacrifice their freedom to maintain the status quo is worth the price. How much difference is there between the two of us? Which one of us cares about serving the greater good no matter what the cost?” Levi drawls out after his silence.

Before he takes his leave, he says his last words to the merchant.

"Try to find some meaning in what life you have left here. Someone else will take up the torch."

**~ &&&&~**

Historia’s reluctance is enraging Levi. She was now possibly the most important person in the world. Jackson tries to hold Levi back as he snatches the girl up by the collar of her shirt tight in his grasp to the others utmost shock.

"You now hold authority over everyone in this world. What are you going to do with that power? Use it for the greater good? Run away? It's your choice. Just know that if you turn your back on us, I'll do everything in my power to find you and force you to obey."

“Levi that’s enough.” Jackson snaps, grabbing his shoulder only to be shrugged off.

The corporal continues holding her up by her small throat. As much as Liesel hates to admit it, she knows Levi’s doing this for Christa’s own good. That’s when she steps in. “Chris-I mean, Historia,” the younger Kang siblings begins catching the group’s attention. “I know you may not want this….but look at Eren. Look at my brother.

Do you think they wanted the power they hold now? You’re also the key to humanity. What would Ymir do if she saw you like this?”

Yes. She dared to bring up Ymir as the blue eyed, petite’s girls eyes widen in shock at her words. Jackson blinked in shock. He knew Liesel could be a good speaker….but this was impressive to say the least.

“Think of Eren’s fate as a Titan shifter,” Liesel continued softer now, going over to her after Levi sets her back down finally coughing after he held her neck. She places a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Think of Jackson’s fate…forced to live and fight for another person’s sins. And yet, they STILL fight.

They’re grief stricken. Angry. Hurt. Scared. But look at them. I know you Christa,” she says going back to Christa’s fake name. “They’re still fighting for their dream. To save humanity like everyone else.”

"What exactly do you think is going to happen tomorrow? Do you think you're going to have food to eat? Sleep in a warm bed? Live through the day? Do you think the person next to you is going to be alive tomorrow?" Levi continued next, feeling Jackson move closer to him as he sees Liesel help Christa back on her feet.

Jackson’s warmth only temporarily gives him a sense of calm.

"I don't. I've seen too much to assume anything is guaranteed except death. What if the walls get broken down tomorrow? I know I can fight. I fight every day to prevent that hell from happening and there are people who will stand in our way of preventing that hell.  I'm fine playing the role of the aberrant who would murder all those people because I'd choose the hell of killing people over the hell of sitting back and being devoured by titans. But what if no one had to die because you were willing to use your absolute authority to save them? It's your choice, but we're out of time. Choose. Now."

After, Jackson and Levi lock themselves in their room. Levi needs him. They both need each other. To keep what little sanity they have left.

**~ &&&&~**

The next day Jackson and Levi find themselves on a roof with another soldier named Nifa with them. She was looking through her telescope at the two caskets being loaded into a wagon where Eren and Historia were inside.

“I hope this works,” Jackson muttered quietly, sighing wearily. “It feels like everything’s been screwed up.”

Levi’s silent for a moment or so until he finally speaks up. “Tell me Jackson, Nifa: Have either of you heard of Kenny the Ripper?”

“Eh?” Nifa asked.

Jackson blinked in surprise before nodding slowly. “Yeah I guess so…I used to read the newspapers when I was younger. Liesel always got scared when I’d mention him though. What about ‘im?”

There was a different look in Levi’s eyes now. A melancholy sort of gaze as he talks about Kenny. “When I was a child I lived with him for a while…”

“Seriously?”

“Eh? Didn’t know you were the type to joke around corporal.” Nifa had said, still keeping watch.

Just as Levi was beginning to think how similar his way of thinking was to Kenny, both were startled seeing a figure drop onto the roof. “?!” Jackson gasped, already beginning to unsheathe his blades. “Who are you?!”

The man sighed heavily, taking out his pistol in a cobra like move firing bullets left and right. The gunfire is loud. Pounding in Jackson’s ears as he and Levi race across the rooftop, ducking and dodging as much as they possibly can.

“NIFA!” They both yell in horror when the woman barely had time to attack.

Jackson shook as her brain matter and another soldier’s splattered on him and Levi. _I…I don’t understand: Why is he after us?!_

“Yo…Levi,” the man finally speaks after his array of bullets ended, putting his pistol back in its holster before whipping out two more. “See you’re all grown up now.”

“Jackson get behind me!” Levi commands sharply, pushing Jackson behind as Kenny leaps up into the air by launching a grappling hook at a chimney. The dark haired male did just that, getting into a defensive position snarling in an animalistic manner up at the man who murdered their comrades in cold blood.

“You haven’t really changed much at all have you?!”

“KENNY!”

And that was when Jackson witnessed Humanity’s Strongest soldier roar.


	15. Fifteen

Kenny was going to take Eren but instead things took a completely different course of events. When Levi heard Jackson say that he was going to volunteer in Eren’s place, all hell broke on his end. “No fucking way,” he hissed to Jackson, glaring at the young soldier who flinched inwardly under his gaze. “I’m not letting you go with a man like Kenny.”

“Levi please,” Jackson hissed back, swallowing as he saw the older male behind with his arms crossed. Tapping his foot growing more impatient by the minute. “I don’t want to see Eren taken by someone like him…Just trust me on this.”

“I’m not letting you. Not until Jean admits that he’s secretly in love with Eren.” Levi grabbed Jackson harshly by the front of his shirt, grey eyes begging. Actually pleading with Jackson. “I already almost lost you once to those two traitors….if it happens again…” He whispers, trying to hide the shaky-ness of his voice.

Yet Jackson all but smiles softly, leaning down to kiss him on the lips. Cupping the left side of his face as he does so before finally pulling away. “Trust me. You trust me right? I’ll be fine…Historia will be safe as well. We’ll come back, Levi.”

“Oi!”

They both look when Kenny shouts in irritation at them. “If you love-birds are done sucking face I’d like to kindly take our leave.” He drawled out.

Levi snarled in his direction, the temptation to flip him off, take Jackson and just get the hell away from here is strong. But he knows that’d be a foolish mistake. “Just…come back alive.” Levi muttered, giving him one more passionate kiss only to have Jackson literally dragged away by Kenny.

“Tell Liesel that everything will be fine! I love you!”

And just like that. They were gone…

**~ &&&&~**

The corporal was relieved to see the soldiers from the 104th had survived the gunfight. Although he wasn’t quite as thrilled to know they saw him kill men in cold blood. “Where’s Jackson though by the way?” Liesel asked, her chestnut brown eyes wide as she sees Levi return with a safe Eren but no Jackson or Historia.

Seeing the way Levi had his eyes on the ground the entire time and the way Eren looked like he wanted to murder someone the horrible realization kicked in.

“No…” She choked out, shaking her head in disbelief as Jean pulls her into a one-armed embrace. “Please. Don’t tell me he was-.”

“I’m sorry…I tried stopping him. But your brother has gone off with Kenny Ackerman.”

And that’s when Liesel Kang broke down. She normally hated being like this in front of others, Jean was most surprised. After the battle with Annie during the 57th expedition he heard the younger sibling in her room shouting and throwing things around. Blaming Annie for all that had happened.

She never showed her emotions like this in public.

But her sadness quickly turns to anger and determination. “We have to get them back.” She spat out. “Or else the whole world will be in more hell then it already is.”

**~ &&&&~**

They found the location to where Jackson and Historia were kept in only to have to deal with a few annoyances of un-armed military police. “Ha….You think you’ve got balls don’t ya?” One of them sneered as Levi glowered down at the man. “Cutting up every last unarmed member of the police brigade? That makes you some kind of hero?

I’ll tell you in those premises that there were servants who didn’t know anything. You hacked them up as well.”

There was a dark look in Liesel’s eyes as she made a move to teach him a lesson, but it seemed Levi beat her to it. The shorter male slammed a foot right in his mouth. “Oh? Is that a fact? And I do…I do feel sorry for them all. Now tell me: Where are Jackson and Historia?”

But the MP doesn’t back down. Instead, he goes off on a rant how they aren’t the real heroes and even mentions of the fact Erwin is to be executed at any given moment. “Do you understand Levi?” He stands up weakly, coughing up blood that bubbled in his mouth. “There’s no other choice left…this is the only thing you can do.” Hands are soon placed on Levi’s shoulders. “Use your own life…to save the lives of your comrades. That’s all you can do.”

The man surprises them when he volunteers to mediate for them but Levi all but shrugs it off. “Just tell me where Jackson and Historia are?”

**~ &&&&~**

Now he’s sitting in an abandoned farmhouse getting stitches in his shoulder, giving comfort to Jackson’s best friends and sister. They’re all worn out and exhausted, even Mikasa has dark circles under her eyes. Armin and Liesel were both full of regret having just killed someone.

“I…Never thought I’d become a murderer,” Liesel muttered, barely even touching her food especially after throwing up outside not too long ago when she saw her victims blood on her hand still. “To think I possibly killed someone more human than myself.”

“You did it to save Jean though,” Levi explained. The reflection of the flames dancing in his eyes. “And Armin. You were quick to pull the trigger when the girl hesitated…if not they’d both be dead by now. You saved us by having to dirty your hands…and we’re all thankful for that.”

Liesel nodded solemnly, wondering if that’s what their mother would have told them or the father she vaguely remembers. Or Jackson for that matter.

Jean finally spoke up after a moment of silence. “Captain…I thought that your way of doing things was wrong. No,” he corrects himself. “That’s what I wanted to believe. Because I was afraid of hurting other people.”

Eren looked at the gray haired male with a shocked expression. To think that this guy used to be so arrogant when they were cadets…now look at him. “I…was mistaken.”

“Yeah you’re right. Your softness nearly got us killed.”

**~ &&&&~**

Liesel stared in complete surprise as Jean had the MP Marlo pinned to one tree while she did the same with a girl named Hitch. “Huh…well what’d ya know. Guess Jean’s quite the interrogator eh? Think he learned a few tricks from our captain…suppose I have to.” Her eyes glinted as she holds a knife in a mockingly, threatening manner to Hitch’s neck with a playful smile on her face.

The poor girl looks like she’s going to wet herself out of fright as Liesel presses the blade teasingly close. Inch by inch. “Why…” Marlo whimpers out. “Why are you in the Survey Corp?” His question actually startles Jean for a moment. “We joined the damned MP’s to clean it up…but we were in the wrong. We joined the wrong side. A-As long as the Survey Corps continue to push through like this…we’ll trust you.”

But soon after, they hear the sound of Hitch head butting Liesel and a pained cry from the other girl. “You bitch!” Hitch hollered, raising a stick to beat her with whilst Liesel has a swirly look in her eyes from the impact but quickly shakes her head to snap out of it.

“Hitch no!” Marlo called out, fortunately rushing to her aid. “Leave her alone: They were just testing us! On the other hand though…why did you guys trust us like that so fast?”

“Because,” Jean sighed wearily as he helped Liesel up, taking out some rubbing alcohol to put on the side of Liesel’s bleeding head. “You remind me a lot of a little idiot that’s waiting for us with the captain and the rest of our squad.”

“Huh?” Marlo tilted his head. “That idiot? You mean the one Annie was telling me about?”

Liesel nodded, glaring dangerously at Hitch in which the other girl does in return. _Well Liesel Kang: Looks like you’ve found your first rival. Congratulations should be in order?_ “Yup,” she responded, smiling gently at Marlo. “The one and only Eren Yeager. I think you two will get along just fine.”

Finally, thanks to the help of Jean and Liesel Squad Levi had gained some new allies. They were close to rescuing Jackson and Historia.

It was only a matter of time.

 


	16. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A bit of non-con in this chapter. It's nothing too graphic just skip over if you feel it's too much

This was indeed one hell of a predicament Jackson found himself in. Chained up like an animal: His shirt removed, his chestnut colored skin revealed and a crazy group of human haters looking at him with a disturbed look in their eyes.

A gag was placed around his mouth.

_Damn it….maybe I should have calculated this better. It’s no wonder Armin’s a certified genius: I’m nothing like him._

“Now. Try anything funny and he gets it. Got it?” Kenny says after whispering in his ear, removing the gag.

Jackson nods his head numbly, biting his lip when he sees Historia staring at him with wide frightful eyes. Looking torn as to what she-the future queen should do to aid him. “You’re not a shifter right? Nor is the girl over there…your limbs can’t grow back can they?”

He knows how Levi’s related to him.

A hand slides up Jackson’s bare chest, going up his belly and squeezing tight. Memories of Bertoldt almost doing this flashes in Jackson’s mind. He’s about to struggle, yet remembers the situation they’re in. He feels his bindings around his legs cut off and the ones around his wrist. He’s starting to hyperventilate when Kenny kisses his neck, moving a hand down his pants.

He takes Jackson’s cock in his hand, touching it and squeezing it tight earning gasps and moans from the younger male’s lips.

“Feels good right boy? Does Levi do this to you? I taught him all he knows you know.”

“You’re…You’re a dirty bastard.” Jackson dared to hiss out.

A resounding smack echoes throughout the room followed by a large hand print on Jackson’s face. “I warned you: If you misbehave I’ll have to hurt you. Unless you want the girl to suffer instead?”

He nods to Historia and Jackson gasps at the frightened girl. No. No that was the last thing he wanted. He shakes his head no and Kenny smirks coyly at him.

“That’s what I thought…now enough with this foreplay shit huh?”

Kenny forced him in a kneeling position, Jackson hearing him work at getting his belt removed. “You haven’t told me by the way….how does it feel when Levi fucks you?” He pulls him hard by his hair, Jackson gritting his teeth at the pain but he squeezes his eyes tight as Kenny buried himself deep within him.

The pain is unbearable. He’d wondered if this is how it would felt had Bertoldt succeeded that night….

Or would he not have been like a monster Kenny was?

Would he have shown Jackson mercy at the least? Or would the result be like this?

Kenny continues speaking.

“Or am I not enough? Are you a little slut: Would you rather have my men take you?”

With his silence, Kenny all but riddles it out.

Tears can be seen flowing down Historia’s face as she’s forced to watch the awful scene take place. Wishing more could be done to save her friend and get them both out of this hell hole. Or if only Ymir were here even…

Jackson’s cry is loud when he comes, Kenny shifting his angle hitting that same spot. Finger tips bruising Jackson’s hips as the other bites his lip feeling his knees scrape against the ground. Bloodied and scarred.

Yet he doesn’t cry. He doesn’t want to give this man the satisfaction of his pain. He holds everything in.

Kenny holds his ass higher, grunting when he refuses to cry out. He finally comes soon after, his cum splattering on Jackson’s chest and stomach. Jackson shudders at the feeling of being filled his cum, even more so when Kenny laps it up having not been touched like that before.

He collapses on the floor. His pants thrown over his legs in a lazy fashion but he’s too exhausted to bother putting them on.

Historia finally races towards him when Kenny backs off, collapsing on her knees holding him in a tight warm embrace. “I’m…Okay Historia.” He chokes out. “I’ll be okay…”

**~ &&&&~**

Hanji, Maria, Rose and Sina bless her arrived with good news. Levi and the others stare wide eyed at the paper they’re reading. “And thus,” Hanji began with a grin on her face: Marlo and Hitch behind her. “The Survey Corps have been exonerated. Your actions were deemed self-defense: The royal government and central districts are now under command of commander in chief Darius Zackley.”

They were free again.

“Oh fuck yes!” Liesel and Eren shouted in unison. She pumps her fist high in the air, laughing when she saw Sasha cry out in joy with Hitch holding onto one another. Although she was more than surprised when Jean pulled her in for a chaste, passionate kiss.

Her eyes widen in utmost shock, unsure of how to respond but eventually kisses him back panting heavily after he finally pulls away. “S-Sorry…” He breathed out, grinning cheekily down at her. “Got caught up in the excitement and all that.”

“I-It’s fine. Although Jackson might kick your ass if he finds out after we rescue him and Historia.”

They laugh softly at that, squeezing one another in a tight embrace before hugging Connie, Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Marlo as well.

“Just what means did you use though?” Levi murmured to her.

“Oh it wasn’t just us that did it,” Hanji replied. “The choices of one person at a time…have changed the world. As for the whearabouts of Jackson and Historia, we have a lead. It’s not definitely confirmed….but we have to check it out.”

They have to.

The time to rescue Jackson and Historia was now.

**~ &&&&~**

Squad Levi finally arrived at the spot where Jackson was held in. Levi and Mikasa leading the front, Eren, Liesel and the others in the back.

He’s bare chested. Bleeding. His arms are spread wide.

Kenny’s knife is pressed against his throat.

Levi, Eren, Mikasa and Liesel all but see red. Nothing else.

**~ &&&&~**

He sees him. Levi knows Jackson can see him. His eyes are dull and prickle with tears. He pulls Jackson’s face to his and kisses him. Kisses him so hard it almost takes away his breath but Jackson welcomes it all.

The cave is beginning to collapse all around him.

“The key!” Levi hollers out. “Give me the damn key!”

The instant Connie takes the key out of his pocket after fumbling with the locks, Jackson is freed from his bindings and collapses against Levi sobbing his heart out. “I’m no good for humanity…” he chokes out. “I’m not like Eren….I’m useless.”

“You’re wrong Jackson,” Liesel whispered. “Your power as well can aid us. With you and Eren on our side we can do this.”

Jackson has suffered in Eren’s place for the sins of the kings. Now he holds the salvation on the palm of his bloodied hand. “Come on, Jackson,” Eren says softly, kneeling before him gripping his hand tight in his. “You know I can’t save everyone on my own right? I need a side kick after all.”

Their eyes lock on and Jackson actually musters up a smile of sorts as his pupils dilate and Eren bites down on his hand.

He saves them instead.

**~ &&&&~**

 

Eren and Jackson work in perfect sync with one another. He was finally able to harden his Titan body and hope had been newly restored as well as Jackson being able to re-activate his berserk mode.

Levi is proud of everyone on his team. Perhaps more than proud. Jackson shouts at the Titan, the headless beast as does Eren which makes the corporal actually laugh at their actions until he hears them both scream.

“Stop it Reiss, you tiny old man!”

“Hold it you short bastard!”

_Goddammit those two!_

**~ &&&&~**

A familiar flash of light can be seen as Levi hears a familiar roaring. Jackson helped Eren place the bundle of explosives on his shoulder and wishes the Titan shifter good luck as he flies into the other Titan’s mouth.

Levi covers Jackson from the chunks of flesh and blood that rain down on them all, Jean doing the same with Liesel. With that, they jump into action instantly trying to find the body inside the Titan. Please don’t let it be in vain they all think.

Right then and there, the true Queen of the Walls, Historia Reiss is the one whom takes down the Titan. Her father.

The Kang siblings let out a cheer, already shouting ‘All hail the queen!’ which is soon followed by the others of Squad Levi.

**~ &&&&~**

Historia’s coronation began that same evening. She was dressed in a glamorous white gown, her blond hair almost white by the sunlight as the family crown is placed on her head soon after. Numerous Garrison, Survey Corp and Military Police members bowed before her as did Jackson, Eren and the others in the crowd.

“All hail Queen Historia!!” Liesel shouted with pure joy, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Soon they found themselves within the palace walls. Dressed in new uniforms. “So are you really going to do it Historia?” Eren asked in shock.

“What? Eren you’re the one who told me to do it aren’t you?”

Jackson shook his head, almost chuckling but the minute he sees Levi his heart almost skips a beat. He looked absolutely attractive in their new uniform, leaning against the wall in casual manner before blinking when Historia makes her way over to him. _She’s really going to do it_ the dark haired male thought with some amusement.

The blond haired girl looked like she was afraid of Levi at first before….

“Hhaaaaah!”

Jackson, Liesel and the others flinch when she raises her fist. Even Levi looks shocked at her action. But the only thing he feels is a light ‘tap’ on his arm and Historia grinning impishly at the corporal. “Ha ha! How ‘bout it coming from your queen?! Any complaints?” She pumps her arm up.

Then something shocking happened.

Smile.

Levi actually smiles at the group, not a grin, but an actual smile motioning Jackson to stand by him wrapping an arm gently around his lover’s waist. “You guys…thank you.”

Sasha bent down to Liesel’s ear whispering into it. “Uh…has the corporal been cloned or something? He’s usually so scowly looking.”

The dark haired girl laughed, smiling fondly as she watches Levi walk off with Jackson right beside him. Words couldn’t describe how happy she felt for them. “No Sasha he’s fine. I think he’s just happy everything turned out for the best.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christa...or I mean Historia *I'm still going to refer her as Christa now and then ha* was so amazing in that chapter! I was spazzing hard on the inside when I first read it ha XD She's one of my favorite females definitely. Now I think for those whom are reading you're going to love what's coming next ;3 And Jean finally kissed Liesel whoo! They aren't the main couple focused but goodness when I wrote their scenes I really got into 'shipping' them heh. 
> 
> I know I'm such a dork. You don't have to say it. 
> 
> Until next update <3


	17. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smut in this chapter: Skip to the end if you don't want to read

“Jackson. I think you and I should get married.”

“?!”

Jackson nearly chokes on the stew he’s eating, choking it down soon after staring at Levi with a shocked expression during breakfast watching the captain calmly as ever sipping his tea.

“I…I beg your pardon?” He spluttered, wanting to make sure he was hearing this right.

Levi all but glances up at him after taking another sip rolling his eyes. “Well, we’ve been together for a while now right? Makes sense to me. We should get married by now.”

The dark haired male stared at Levi in utmost shock, brown eyes blinking rapidly. Was he dreaming again? Was this actually happening? Levi…was proposing? “This isn’t a joke is it?” He shook his head in disbelief while the captain makes a ‘tch’ sound and sets his tea cup down on the table.

“You know I never joke or play pranks on people, Jackson. I’m serious.”

“But….Levi what about the wedding planning and ceremony? You know that stuff’s always a hassle too deal with and not to mention we have so much to do.”

“Hey I wouldn’t have suggested the idea if I didn’t want this,” he places a warm hand over the other male’s giving it a tender squeeze. “We’ve fought together for so long. I’ve known you since you were just a bratty cadet. I think it’s time.”

Jackson’s heart hammered against his chest, biting his lower lip. _This…This is a reality then. It’s NOT a dream. L-Levi’s actually…_ he takes a deep breath. His brown eyes soon meeting up with Levi’s beautiful grey ones and smiles softly at him. “I….I think you’re right then,” he chokes out, wishing he wouldn’t cry like some damned woman. “I also think it’s time…”

He can feel eyes on them in the dining hall. Squad Levi pausing their meal to watch what was going on. The minute they close the distance, Connie is the first to call out.

“Oh about freakin time!” Their shaved-headed companion cheers while Sasha and Liesel led a round of applause, tears brimming in the younger Kang siblings eyes but not have sadness. Only pure happiness for her brother and soon to be brother-in law.

**~ &&&&~**

About two weeks later their wedding ceremony officially began in front of the squad. Eren and Liesel walked Jackson down the ‘aisle’, both on either side holding onto his arms (which Liesel had to tug Eren away a bit) earning a chuckle from Jackson. Erwin was presiding the ceremony, having the highest rank of commander and being able to finalize their vows.

Historia was the one who helped Jackson pick out the proper wedding attire-although she couldn’t comb his spiked hair down as per usual with him-. He still looked attractive as ever in Levi’s eyes.

“Levi….Can you feel Eren glare at you from the seats?” Jackson tries to stifle his laughter over Eren trying to take on the ‘protective father role’ for him. “Are you really sure about this?”

“Of course I am you idiot,” Levi whispered back. “I’ve waited too damn long for a moment like this.”

"Shall we begin?" Erwin prompted once they were on the podium with him. "Granted, I can't say that I've ever done this before. This should be interesting."

“Just feel free to proceed commander.” Jackson said calmly.

“Yo Levi! Do you need a stool to stand o-ow! Liesel!”

Levi’s ears twitched in annoyance hearing Jean’s mocking tone though he was pleased to see his girlfriend had him in ‘control’. “I think we know who wears the pants in their relationship.” The captain muttered, earning a snicker from Jackson.

“Ahem. Right.” Erwin began, clasping his hands behind his back before he proceeded. “We are gathered here today….”

The wedding turned out remarkably well and Levi didn’t have to kick anyone’s ass for more remarks about his height.

**~ &&&&~**

Their honeymoon night began almost instantly the minute Levi shoved Jackson into the room and gave him a hot, passionate kiss. Levi doesn’t realize he’d had split Jackson’s lip until he felt a little drop of blood on his tongue: To make amends, he caressed the wound with his tongue earning a delicious moan to escape Jackson’s lips.

They unbuckle their belts and strip the lower half of their uniforms. They’re up on their knees before Jackson pushes Levi down gently, not breaking the kiss for a moment. Levi grabs him by the thighs after they switch, spreading them.

_Dear Maria, Rose and Sina…am I actually going to be doing this?_

He does. He moves his tongue around Jackson’s hole before pushing it inside. A startled gasp sounded from the other-to be expected Levi supposed. “No one’s ever touched you like this before have they?” Levi whispered in his ear after he lapped him up.

Well…not since Bertoldt anyway.

“N-No….” Jackson panted out, groaning as Levi trailed kisses down his chest raising his hips high. “I-I mean. Not since…that day Bertoldt almost-.” He trailed off. Neither wanted to be reminded of what he had done.

Or what Kenny had either.

Levi could see it in his eyes that Jackson was, still slightly afraid of being touched after what Kenny had done to him. But he was strong. Jackson wasn’t the type who let things affect his life so bad, that he couldn’t try to move ahead. He would get through that. They would do it together.

Feeling Levi’s fingers push in, it’s such a different feeling then how Kenny had done such act. It was gentler….softer. Still hurt perhaps a bit but it wasn’t so in tolerable.

The minute Levi finished prepping him, Jackson gripped onto his shoulders tight feeling the corporal, his husband, lower himself to his entrance.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

“It’s going to hurt at first…”

“Not the first time. I trust you, Levi.”

Levi nods in understanding, picking Jackson up in his harms and hoists him up, straddling him. It hurt. Just as Levi warned him but like with the fingering it wasn’t excruciating. Jackson vaguely remembers his cadet years, when their old comrade Franz admitted him and Hannah had done it a few times.

He told Jackson she was hurting at first and how he was scared for her sake, but, before long the pain decreased and they were both in pure bliss.

That’s how it was for him tonight. A little pain at first then nothing but pure pleasure. He threw his head back, mouth opening just a bit before burying his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, nibbling at his smooth skin whispering and moaning in his ear.

“Come for me baby.” Levi whispers, licking his lips feeling his own release. A familiar heat pooling in his stomach.

The speed picks up and Jackson feels Levi moving faster, his own hips rolling in rhythm. “A-Ahhh. Levi….Levi I-I’m close….”

And he does just as Levi wanted him to do. His strangled cry echoes around the room. Jackson nor Levi care at this point if Liesel or the others heard them. It was their night tonight.

Levi licks down Jackson’s stomach of the excess cum that still lingers, shuddering when his husband does the same to him. A tired, sheepish grin spreads across Jackson’s face the minute Levi lays beside him. “That was…wow.” He laughed softly.

“’Wow’?” The dark haired male snorted playfully. “I just gave you the best night of your life and all you can say is ‘wow’?” A chuckle escaped his lips seeing Jackson stick his tongue out in a playful manner.

But before they drifted into a dreamless slumber, Jackson kissed the back of Levi’s hand smiling beautifully towards him. “Levi….I love you. So much.”

“And I you…now let’s get some sleep. We have a long work schedule soon after our vacation. Best to rest and enjoy ourselves while we can.”

Because in the world they lived in, they knew peace never lasted long.

 


	18. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mpreg is present for the next couple or so chapters. Skip if that's not your liking

_Four months later_

It’s been four months since Jackson and Levi’s wedding ceremony plus vacation, returning to headquarters shortly after. Jackson was perfectly normal at first but he seemed to be developing flu like symptoms. The only thing that puzzled Levi and Liesel, was the fact he only seemed to be getting ill either in the morning or at night.

During an expedition, he recently upchucked in their shared tent.

Liesel furrowed her eyebrows one evening out in the fields, frowning in thought seeing her brother wasn’t joining them being cared for by Levi at the current. “Something the matter Liesel?” Jean asked after setting a heavy crate down on the grass.

“No….I’m fine. Just worried about Jackson is all. He hardly ever gets sick and when he does it’s not like this normally.” She muttered.

Jean nodded in understanding, raising a hand to pat her shoulder in a comforting manner. “I know you’re worried but I’m sure he’ll be fine. Plus, he’s being taken care of by Levi. You know he’ll never let anything bad happen to him.”

Well Jean wasn’t wrong on that. Liesel was grateful to have a brother-in law like Levi who really took care of his loved one. It was rare to find people like that in this day and age. “You’re right,” she smiled bright, giving Jean a quick peck on the lips. “Thanks. For such a horse-face you really care don’t you?”

She laughed seeing his dead panned expression. “Really? ‘Horse-Face’? That’s so old Liesel.” Jean grumbled.

“It’s never too old for us!”

“You guys are slacking off again?!”

The couple straightened up almost instantly when the queen herself stormed over to them in a hurry. Her bright blue eyes almost glaring. “Damn it we’ve been caught.” Jean groaned inwardly, whereas Liesel pouts at Christa.

“Oh c’mon Christa, we’ve been working all day. Can’t we rest for a moment?”

The queen huffed at her reaction, putting her hands on her hips in a very mother-like fashion pointing over towards Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Connie and Sasha who were working their butts off with the crates and dealing with the orphaned children. Eren currently had one little guy under his arm, while trying to keep another under control.

“Absolutely not! Eren and the others are working their hardest and can’t you see it’s almost sundown? Go. Move it!” She ushered them, lifting a rather hefty box in her small arms that seemed to be no trouble for her.

“She’s starting to sound like my mother.” Jean muttered, helping Liesel move her other crate.

“A true Goddess alright.” Liesel said with a sheepish laugh.

**~ &&&&~**

Jackson could be seen vomiting in the same bucket with Levi sitting beside him, rubbing his back in slow, gentle movements. He would’ve assumed the corporal would have been disgusted by now but he wasn’t in the slightest. “L-Levi…” Jackson spoke after dry heaving again, taking small sips of water Levi quickly handed to him in a glass and rinsed his mouth out. “You don’t have to be here…Y-You should be at the meeting with Erwin.”

“Nonsense,” Levi gave a dismissive wave of his hand. “You’re what matters right now. Besides, Erwin wanted me to be here with you. The meeting can wait.”

He gave Levi a soft smile before sighing heavily, laying on his back for a moment glancing at Levi with a frown. “…I’m not dying am I?”

“I know that’s what it might feel like but I don’t believe so. We should probably have Hange check you out though. It’s not normal to be sick like this a week.”

Jackson nodded in agreement, liking the way Levi combed his fingers through his hair. He wanted to be working out there with Liesel and the others: Not cooped up in the palace all day long. He was starting to grow stir crazy on the inside. “I think you’re right…”

Levi leaned over and kissed him tenderly on the cheek stroking it soon after. “Now get some rest alright? Are you hungry at all first?”

“Actually…I think butternut squash porridge sounds good.”

“I’ll get right on that then.”

**~ &&&&~**

“Levi: To be frank with you I heard a rather strange rumor today.” Erwin began as he motioned the corporal to have a seat in his office.

“Oh? And what might that be?”

“Truthfully, I was beyond stunned when I heard but…it’s about Jackson.” Erwin cleared his throat, scratching his head still trying to wrap his own mind over what exactly he had just heard moments ago.

Levi sipped some of his tea after it was poured. “That he’s carrying my child? Yeah. Not a false rumor.”

The commander nearly spat out his coffee but managed to choke it down, coughing after. Levi stared at him in an amusing manner, tilting his head. “You act so surprised.”

“I just….it’s unheard of for males to-.”

“Get knocked up? Well, according to Hanji it’s actually not such a myth after all. She had to ‘operate’ however on him since he obviously isn’t a woman.”

“I see….since that’s the case he may need to take a sabbatical for active duty. And his reaction to the happy news?”

And that’s when a frown crosses Levi’s face, lowering his tea cup gently back down. Erwin even almost flinched at his reaction. “Scared as hell about it,” Levi muttered, clasping his hands underneath his chin. “He’s…worried about discrimination from others. He even asked if this means he’s a woman now.”

Erwin nodded in understanding. The fear Jackson was experiencing was a normal reaction, he sure as hell would be if he were in such situation. “To be honest, Erwin…I’m kind of scared to. Mostly for Jackson rather than myself though. The last thing I want is for someone to treat him poorly because he's carrying my child…sure we’re happy about it his sister is thrilled of being an aunt, my squad’s happy but, what about the public? The other soldiers?”

The commander stayed in silence for a while, noting the clear and evident worry laced around Levi’s features. He wasn’t the best with words, but he gives the corporal a kind, assuring smile. “What you’re feeling is normal. Unfortunately, there are people who discriminate others who are deemed as ‘different’ or ‘unnatural’-his mind flashing to Eren instantly at what the young shifter went through.

“But: Who are they to you? Levi…this is a very thrilling occasion for the both of you. You’re having a child together, something deemed impossible but a reality. I know you’ll protect him and your son or daughter from the non-believers. They’re in good hands. Plus, if anyone dares threaten you, Jackson or her future niece/nephew you better believe Liesel will come after them.”

A small grin crossed Levi’s face as he heard the commander’s deep laughter. His nervous feeling was still present, but he did feel perhaps a little better than before. “Thank you, Erwin. I really needed that. I’ll pass your words onto Jackson.”

“How’s he holding up not being able to work by the way?”

“Oh Gods….I can already hear him griping about it in my head.”

Erwin resisted a chuckle. His mind still wondering, but shook his head. “Very well. You’re dismissed now Levi. Send my wishes to Jackson.”

“Of course.”

**~ &&&&~**

As Jackson was told by Hanji, his sickness decreased by his second trimester. The rest of Squad Levi made sure to visit him as often as they could. He was still embarrassed being around Eren and the guys despite them having no problem what so ever. “You guys…aren’t freaked out at all?” He remembered asking one time.

“No way bro!” Connie exclaimed with his dorky grin. “I think it’s awesome what you guys are having.”

“So have you picked out any god parent roles yet?” Mikasa asked in her usual, soft tone playing with the ends of her red scarf.

A tired chuckle escaped past his lips, thanking Sasha for handing him a plate of radishes. Normally he loathed these things but they tasted surprisingly good for some reason during his pregnant state. “Hange demanded she be godmother of course…how could I say no when she looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes?”

They shared a laugh at that. Liesel was the second godmother or ‘backup’, as Levi called it using military terms of course. He was a little weary of having Hanji their first choice but Jackson knew she’d do well…he hoped her craziness wouldn’t rub off on their child though.

“I can’t believe I’ll be called ‘Aunt’ or ‘Auntie Liesel’ soon!” Liesel squealed quietly, her girly side showing. “What names have you picked out Jackson?”

“Well for a girl I was thinking of Rose or maybe Heidi. As for boy maybe Tobias or….Eren.”

All eyes were on the turquoise eyed male as he blinked in shock. A red hue dusting over his face. “M-Me? You…Want to name your son, a-after me?”

Jackson nodded, a grin spreading across his face after swallowing another radish. “If you don’t mind.”

“N-No!” Eren shouted quickly, waving his arms in defense with a cheeky grin on his face. “I feel honored you’d name him after me, or her. I’m just shocked is all?”

“Yeah no kidding,” Jean said with a playful grin tossed at Eren. “What kind of person would name their kid ‘Eren’?”

“Uh-oh…” Sasha muttered. “Here they go again.”

Jackson could practically feel his eye twitching as, just like he predicted Jean and Eren started going at it once more. _Dear Maria, Rose and Sina will they EVER grow the hell up?_ “Please like Jean is any better!” Eren snapped.

“Oh you wanna take this outside Yeagar?! I’ll be glad to kick your ass again!”

“Bring it on Horse-Face!”

Armin and Mikasa tried getting them to stop but it was as if Eren and Jean were deaf to their ears, so thus they had to drag the two out not before giving Jackson a hug. Christa giggled softly once they left, about to take her leave when she stared softly at Jackson. “By the way…I asked Eren this already. If you were to meet Bertoldt and Reiner again…” She paused mid-sentence.

Jackson closes his eyes once before answering. “I’ll help Eren kill them.”

“Would you want to?”

“Do we honestly have a choice?”

With that, she nodded in understanding, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek and Jackson watches the queen shut his door gently on her way out leaving him to his thoughts.

Jackson knows now what must be done.

 

 

 


	19. The Titan Village

Jackson was, in all honesty surprised that Erwin actually allowed them to go to the Titan Village to speak with Bertoldt and Reiner he thinks as Levi helps him on the back of his horse. The younger of the two’s stomach was now showing a bit of a bump, nothing too large but noticeable that he was in fact pregnant. He tried to conceal as much of it he could when they were out in the public eye.

After being given reluctant ‘good lucks’ from the others, Levi glanced over his shoulder motioning Jackson to hold onto him tight. Once he does so, the corporal kicks his horse’s sides and they take off into the fields.

Within a matter of days they reached their destination. The secluded mountain village was much larger than they expected. It was almost as if they were back within the inner walls, not at all rundown like both of them thought. The two spare a look with one another, holding each other’s hands tight.

“You’re still sure about this?”

Jackson nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

There was a moment of hesitation before entering the village, but as soon as they step foot they notice it’s honestly no different than the towns. People young and old alike were all over. Women were gossiping/talking, children were laughing and playing, elderly couples setting up their shops.

And that was when Levi spotted him. The tall, gentle giant leaning outside against his and Reiner’s apparent home. A person you would never have guessed to be the tall, 60 something foot monster that destroyed Jackson, Liesel, Eren, Armin and Mikasa’s home first five years ago. The very one who almost sexually assaulted Jackson just months ago.

“Oi. Hoover.”

Levi has to raise his voice above the loud clinking and clanging inside his home. The taller male lifted his head up almost instantly, deep green eyes widen at the sight of them-more so seeing Jackson with Levi.

“Reiner!” Bertoldt called out. Levi had never heard him speak before, but even when he was shouting it was soft and gentle.

Reiner Braun soon appears before them, pushing Bertoldt behind in protective fashion glaring dangerously at the couple. The corporal is the first to speak, but he’s surprised when Jackson walks a few inches towards them. He doesn’t flinch this time when he sees Bertoldt: He doesn’t feel afraid of him nor Reiner. Jackson doesn’t break eye contact with either of them.

Like Eren, he had dreamed of killing the two since they were kidnapped. Taken away by force from Levi and the others. He’s one to act on impulse, clenching and un clenching his fist only to feel Levi rub his shoulder soothingly. Trying to keep him calm.

“How nice of you to drop in like this. Where’s the welcoming party? Hiding somewhere in the woods?” Reiner questioned with an arched brow.

“It’s only us Braun.” Levi states coolly.

“We just want to speak with the both of you.” Jackson says next, trying to keep the calm in his voice.

Reiner and Bertoldt share looks of uncertainty.

“And why should we believe this?”

“Well if you haven’t noticed, Jackson’s not exactly murdering you two on the spot.”

To think they tried dragging Jackson here by force and now he was standing right in front of him. Then Reiner notices two details he missed. The rings on either finger of theirs….and the bump that was Jackson’s stomach. His eyes widen slightly, glancing up at them. “Whoa. Are you actually-?”

“Pregnant?” Jackson actually gives him a little chuckle, followed by a nod. “Yes. I’m now in my third trimester actually…and we’re married as well.”

“Well holy shit. I…guess congratulations are in order?” The burly blond looked amused at the situation while Bertoldt avoided Jackson’s gaze for quite some time. Still ashamed of himself. Hating himself even.

**~ &&&&~**

Reiner and Bertoldt led the soldiers and newly wed couple through the town. All the while, Jackson would feel a little ‘kick’ or so from the baby making him wince or hiss a little resulting in the other men to stop and ask if he was alright. “N-No. No I’m alright…ha ha. They’re starting to kick up a storm right now though. Hange was right, we might have a hyper active child on our hands.”

Levi actually chuckles softly at that, kissing the top of his head in a tender fashion before motioning Reiner and Bertoldt to carry on. It really did feel like Jackson was back in Shiganshina again…he wished Liesel and the others were here. She would’ve enjoyed herself greatly.

The smell of freshly baked food drifts in Jackson’s nostrils and the sound of gentle music fills his ears. He actually almost wished they wouldn’t have to leave so soon.

“Oof!”

The quartet glanced down after a little girl bumped into Jackson’s leg, landing on her rear rubbing it slowly when she stood up. “Sorry mister.” She apologizes, green eyes wide and curious at the new strangers in town.

Jackson flashes her a beautifully kind smile, kneeling down to gently ruffle her hair. “It’s alright sweetie.”

“….Are you going to be a mommy also?”

Her question takes him by surprise at first, but laughs softly and clears his throat. “Well more like a daddy but yes…” His face flushes slightly, wrapping his long coat further around as the child smiles bright at him.

“That’s just like my mommy! She’ll be giving me a little brother or sister real soon.”

“Aw that’s great kiddo! You do your best to help them out won’t you? Keep them safe from the bullies?”

Noticing that he was from the Survey Corps, the girl grins and gives him the salute. “You bet I will!”

The men laugh at her reaction as Jackson does the salute in return. After the little girl hugs Jackson, waving good-bye and running back towards her house a small smile crosses over his face. Memories of the day Liesel was born flashing back in his mind. Remembering how thrilled he was to learn he was going to have a younger sibling to protect and guide through life.

“Well home sweet home.” Reiner says sarcastically, pushing the door to their house open once the tour ended.

“You’re welcome to stay over for the night.” Bertoldt suggests but when Jackson looks up at him does the taller male swallow and look anywhere else but him.

A soft sigh sounded from Jackson, reaching up since Bertoldt was taller than him to place a hand on his shoulder. No longer does he feel any ill will towards him nor to Reiner. The hatred had long since passed after they had a tour of their peaceful village despite it being of Titans. “Bertoldt….Look at me. I…I don’t hate you. Not anymore at least, that’s why Levi and I got permission from Erwin to come all this way.

We want to try and make peace with you. We need all the allies we can possibly get here…”

The two stared at him with shock whereas Levi nodded in approval. Jackson really had grown not just in strength over the years, but, he’s become wiser as well. Less impulsive. (Key word ‘less’ perhaps but that’s beside the point)

“I’m sorry Jackson. We both deeply regret our actions….and I still hate myself for what I almost did to you that night. You didn’t deserve that kind of pain.”

Although Levi knows this won’t be fixed in one night, Bertoldt’s affection does seem genuine. It will still take time for Jackson to forgive them and the others as well. Personally, the corporal would have killed them in a heartbeat like Mikasa would have most likely done.

Soon after, Bertoldt prepares tea for them since it’s gotten too late to head back home at the current and Jackson was growing tired (mostly due to the baby inside of him).

**~ &&&&~**

"We were so young. We didn't understand. They had us so convinced that we just did..."

Jackson listens to Reiner’s deep voice and watches his face lace with regret and remorse. The muscular blond proceeds to say that Dr. Greisha Yeagar intended to bring Eren along, making Jackson widen his eyes. So it was true then. Greisha injected that serum into him and Eren that fateful night after Wall Maria fell…it really wasn’t just a dream.

“Greisha did it to help save humanity. He gave you, your power Jackson and made Eren a Titan shifter to save everyone.”

That pounding in his head started again as flashbacks of Greisha pinning Jackson down, hearing Eren screaming, begging his father to release him and his friend. _“This is for humanity! To save it! Jackson you must believe me: Think of Eren’s life, Mikasa’s life, Armin’s life, Liesel’s life. Everyone’s lives are riding on you! You and Eren are humanity’s last hope!”_

And that was when Jackson remembers hearing the roar of a Titan.

_Eren…_

“….What of the other Titans then?”

“…..Last ditch effort to save humanity…”

Jackson can barely comprehend as to what they’re going on about now. It’s still so surreal. How was Eren going to react to all this? The poor kid thought he had his beliefs, his whole entire world has been nothing but one big mess. And now this?

Another sharp pain is triggered and Jackson actually whimpers out loud, catching the other three male’s attention quickly. Sweat trickles down his face as Levi squeezes his hand tight. “Jackson?! What’s wrong? Is it the baby?”

“Levi….I-I think it’s time.”

“?!”

**~ &&&&~**

Levi thought Jackson was to be due soon but he didn’t expect it to be this sudden. He expected another week or so, hell Hanji even told them some can be in labor for days or at least a week. Reiner had quickly demanded someone to tell Commander Erwin immediately, sending that person out on a horse with a letter explaining the situation.

Levi had prepared himself for this day or thought he had, for his mind was like a maze of anxiety right now.

“God it burns! It really fucking burns!”

The corporal gripped his beloved’s hand tight in his as a nurse quickly rushed in the home with Reiner. He wished there was something he could do to ease the pain Jackson was in, but there was nothing that could be done except to get the child out for the pain to stop. “Hang on, Jackson. Breathe slowly…take deep breaths.”

“You’re doing great Mr. Kang!” The nurse encouraged after slipping her gloves on. “Just keep at it alright?”

“Easy for you to fucking say.” Jackson snarled out, in between pants, whimpers and yells.

And poor Levi could do nothing but watch as his husband squirmed and thrashed about, having to be held down by Reiner at one point even with Bertoldt squeezing his other hand.

**~ &&&&~**

Levi stared blankly when the nurse swaddled his and Jackson’s son in a light baby blue blanket, having an exhausted Jackson cradle him against his chest. A son. They…actually had a son he realizes. The baby was healthy as well on top of everything. Moving around alright and making soft cooing sounds.

He certainly looked more like Jackson than he did of Levi. The boy had his father’s chestnut colored skin even with light red streaks in his hair but he did have the corporal’s dark grey colored eyes.

“…..Eren.”

“Pardon?”

Jackson grinned faintly up at the corporal, Bertoldt, Reiner and the nurse. “I’ve decided to name him Eren Rivaille Kang.”

“So you decided to name him after the Titan brat after all huh?” Levi rolled his eyes but nods in understanding, caressing their child’s dark hair after kissing Jackson softly. “I think it’s perfect. He’ll get a real kick out of that one.”

The couple were soon left alone with their child, Bertoldt smiling fondly at the scene giving the family one last look before having Reiner lead him out.

_I’m happy for you, Jackson…I really am_

**~ &&&&~**

“Oh Jackson he’s such a cutie!”

“He’s definitely going to have Levi’s eyes! …Hopefully not his attitude.”

“Watch it Kirschtein.”

Jackson let out a soft laugh once they arrived back at the district some days later after saying their good-byes to Bertoldt and Reiner, having been greeted by their friends after receiving the villager’s news.

When Liesel held her nephew for the first time, it was like love at first sight when little Eren Rivaille took hold of her index finger playing with it. She pouted looking over at Jean. “Jean I want one to!”

The grey haired male’s face flushed the minute she uttered those words, while Jackson gave him a glaring look. Damn it. He hated being in conflicted positions! “Uh…heh w-we’ll see Liesel. We’re only eighteen after all.”

In order to prevent Jackson or little Eren (he’d have to remember to use ‘Little Eren’ from now on when they were with real Eren) from getting an infection, Hanji had to put visitation restrictions in order.

“Eren would you like to hold him?”

The Titan’s shifter’s eyes widen when he was asked such question, glancing back from the baby, to Jackson and finally to Levi. It was the corporal’s son after all. “Uh…maybe some other time?”

“Nonsense!” Hanji and Historia showed up soon after, both carrying a tray of food for Jackson and some for the little guy. “It doesn’t hurt for someone to hold a baby some point in their life. Give it a try!”

“What if I drop him?”

“You won’t drop him Yeagar,” Levi snorted, shifting the child in his arms. “See? Just look how I’m doing it.”

A second later, Eren was holding a child for the first time in his arms. Little Eren probably wasn’t the most attractive child he’d seen, then again his father would tell him that most babies were usually like that after a pregnancy. He had to admit that there was a certain cuteness factor about him.

“Hey…uh Eren,” he whispered with a chuckle: Having not met someone with the same name as he before. “Welcome to the world little guy.”

The kid actually gave him a toothless grin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy probably for Jackson to name their son 'Eren'...but I'm a cheesy person XP And I also suck at names .__. Took me forever to come up one of Jackson and Liesel constantly back and forth ha.


	20. Mission

Some months have passed since Jackson’s birth and he was able to go out on another expedition. Jackson was hesitant to leave their son however with a nanny for lactating purposes since he was incapable of doing so himself. The nanny Erwin found for them was a young woman named Amelia Trenton, a fair skinned, light black haired woman with friendly hazel eyes.

Eren Rivaille seemed to have taken somewhat of a liking to her fortunately, but Jackson on the other hand…

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jackson….for the last time: Erwin and I checked, double checked and triple checked to make sure Amelia was legit with child care. She’s a school teacher as well on top of it all. You trust us don’t you?”

The last thing he wanted was to hire someone who would cause harm to their only child. He’d find that out straight away if there were any signs she abused one.

“Yeah Jackson: Corporal Shorty’s right,” Jean said pointing his index finger at Levi snickering when the captain scowled his way. “You’re worrying way too much.”

“Oh I know,” Jackson groaned, sighing wearily. “I’m just…He’s our first child. I’ve been so scared of doing anything that’ll screw him up.”

But Amelia wasn’t focused on them in the slightest. Instead, her eyes brightened at the sight of the child in her arms, laughing softly when Eren Rivaille gurgled whilst holding onto a lose curl of her tied up hair.

“Tch,” he muttered, sounding uncharacteristically like Levi they noted. Crossing his arms over his chest. “She seems okay I suppose. Little Eren seems to approve at the least.”

Levi lightly kissed the top of his head in a tender fashion, watching as Jackson brushed his new stallion Silhouette. “I know you’re nervous about everything but it’ll be fine.” He assured the other male, glancing back briefly when Amelia was already changing Little Eren’s diaper by the window as he was becoming a little fussy. “You see? Nothing to worry about.”

“Alright, alright. Can we at least say good-bye to the little guy before we head out?”

“Of course. But please don’t scare the shit out of our new nanny?” Levi narrowed his eyes more so at Liesel who raised her hands in defense.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What makes you think I’ll do anything?”

Jackson laughed, reaching over to give his sister a noogie. “Because we know you all too well sis. Um…miss Amelia? Can you hold putting him down for his nap for a moment?”

“Oh of course Mr. Kang.” The woman nodded in understanding, handing him carefully over to his father.

Jackson smiled fondly down upon their child, kissing the top of his head gently stroking his dark hair. “Hey buddy. Your dad, auntie and uncle will have to go away for a while,” he began-referring to Jean as his main ‘uncle’. “But we’ll be back real soon yeah? One of us always will.”

“Be careful promising the kid-ow.” Levi grunted feeling Liesel nudge his ribs hard with her elbow, having sudden flashbacks of Petra doing that with Oluo. “The hell was that for?”

“Don’t say that to your son and my nephew. It doesn’t hurt for Jackson to tell him that.” Although, the last time their mother told them she’d come back alive from a mission….she flinches at the unwanted memories. Trying to shake them away. They WOULD come back. They had to.

Jackson rolled his eyes at their banter before chuckling at his son. “Don’t pay any attention to your papa alright? I swear…we WILL come back to you…”

Levi and Liesel could see that tears were beginning to glisten in his eyes, but he rapidly blinks them away. “Jackson. If you’re having second thoughts-.”

“N-No,” Jackson shook his head, taking a deep breath as he hands Little Eren back to a concerned Amelia. “No I’ll be okay, Levi. I’m a soldier remember? Little Eren will understand when he grows up…now let’s go.”

“Right….listen brat, try to be good for the nanny alright?” Levi lightly patted their son’s head tenderly as the child stares up with wide, confused grey eyes. He reluctantly handed the boy back to the nanny. “Please. Look after our child.”

“Of course corporal Levi,” Amelia said with sympathy. “I wish you all good luck and pray for a safe return.”

Perhaps Jackson was wrong about her after all.

**~ &&&&~**

They arrived just at the opening of the gates: Levi with Erwin, Hanji and Mike. Jackson with the 104th graduates. Liesel noticed that he blinked his eyes after glancing behind him, obviously his heart heavy of not being there with Little Eren. “Jackson just remember what Levi said: Mrs. Trenton is good with children. Commander Erwin said she had a child herself and a loving husband. She grieved terribly when both were killed during the Trost Titan attack.”

“Man it’s been ages since we’ve been ‘Out There’,” Connie muttered, grinning knowingly at Marlo and Hitch. “Hope you ‘rookies’ can handle this.”

“If you hadn’t noticed we were graduates as well in your same class.” Hitch spoke out in a snotty tone, making Liesel’s eye twitch in annoyance.

“Please…Can’t I smack her? Just this once?”

Jackson actually mustered up a laugh at Liesel’s remark.

And that was when the gates opened.

**~ &&&&~**

“Oi. Jackson, you holding up alright?”

Jackson turned to regard his husband whom had galloped up to his rank just to keep an eye on him. The last thing he wanted was for Jackson to lose a limb like Erwin or what almost happened to Mike. “Yeah I’m good to go Levi.” He responded with as much honesty he possibly could. Levi could always tell when he was lying unfortunately.

Levi nodded in understanding before clicking his tongue, motioning his horse to turn around and goes back to his squad. He can feel a pair of eyes on him however and looks behind, seeing Jean smirking coyly at him.

“What’re you looking at Kirschtein?” He grumbled out in an authortive tone.

“Oh nothing. Nothing at all sir.”

Normally Levi would’ve told Jean to keep his horse face out of their business, but the sight of two red flares in the distance caught his attention. A purple one soon followed after not too long, signaling a sign for help.

"Levi squad, cut away from the main platoon and follow me," he called out. "Our allies need assistance. Keep the danger away from the front and center command ranks."

“Yes sir!” They called out in unison.

**~ &&&&~**

Jackson could see him. It was that same, grinning freak that murdered his and Liesel’s aunt Reina right before their very eyes during the year 845. His eyes widen when he sees multiple cadets getting picked up by the creature left and right, their blood falling from the Grinning Titan’s mouth.

Snarling like an animal, Jackson steers his horse towards the scene shouting up at the monster. “OI! Hey ya big bastard: You remember me don’t ya?!”

A chill ran down his spine the minute the thing actually looks down at him, its big eyes gleaming at the thought thinking it was going to devour another human morsel.

But it was wrong.

With a primal shriek, his pupil’s dilated shooting passed a shocked Marlo, lopping off the Grinning Titan’s hand almost like it were slicing through butter. _H-He’s incredible!_ The dark haired, former military police cadet thinks, nearly dodging the other Titan’s hand aiding Jackson in striking the nape of its neck.

When the Grinning Titan finally meets its end, Jackson and Marlo pant heavily once they land back on the ground. A grin spreads across Jackson’s face, wiping Titan blood off of his cheek. “You see Marlo? Piece of cake killing these freaks.”

Just as he and Marlo leave to help the others, a memory. A very important one of his mother entered his mind before she left for battle that fateful day.

_“Jackson….my sweet son. You’re…You’re young what I’m about to say, but, it’s time you knew. The strange, strange thing about such a devastating loss like with your father is this…life does go on.” A young six year old Jackson blinked up at his mother, with a three year old Liesel beside him._

_“Mommy…Are you going away again?” The little girl whimpered, squeezing Jackson’s hand tight. “You always tell us this before y-you’re about to leave.”_

_Annabelle smiled softly at her children, tears threatening to fall from her warm brown eyes. “Yes my dear one I’m afraid so. But both of you: You will lose people that you love and care for, realize that no matter how much time you spend with them. How much you cherish each moment together, it will never be enough. Death is a heartache that often never heals…no matter how many years have passed on._

_But love can help you heal. Love is a memory that cannot be taken. Remember, my precious children sent to me from the Gods, that if anything were to happen to me….never let go of our memories._

_Even if you cannot see me. I’ll always be with you dear ones.”_

Warm, fresh salty tears poured down his face mixing with his crimson tears. He could feel her. His mother’s spirit. He could still feel her around even to this day. She had been fighting alongside him all this time.

As crazy as it sounded that’s what he believed. And he knew Liesel felt the same.

_Mom….I’ll keep on making you proud. Liesel and I both will! We’ll return home to mine and Levi’s son, we’ll see the full outside world one day. I can feel it!_

“Alright everyone,” he calls out suddenly. His voice as powerful as a commander’s. “Let’s keep on giving these bastards all the hell they deserve! Keep fighting, never give up: Never surrender!”

Although he was a dying ember, there was still at least a small flame buried within him. He could hear Eren’s Titan roar in the distance, soon joining his friend in the battle. Working hard along with everyone else to re-claim more territory.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

The expedition carried onward and they soon re-claimed another piece of territory with few casualties this time. Jackson practically jumped over people to see their son the minute he saw headquarters come into view with Levi and Liesel following suit. “Oh! Mr. Kang, Corporal Levi you’re back!” Amelia said out of relief, leaning over the bassinet.

“He’s okay right? Where’s Eren?” Jackson asked frantically, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage making his way over to the bassinet.

“Oh I don’t know: Probably right in front of you in the bassinet?” Levi replied sarcastically, catching Liesel’s elbow before she could nudge him again. “Not this time shorty.”

“Damn it. And you’re one to talk, I’m taller than you at least.” Liesel muttered.

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief, almost laughing when he saw Little Eren was doing just fine-seeming to find delight in nibbling on his toes picking the baby up in a blue blanket, cradling him against his chest. “You see?” Levi told him, coming up beside with Liesel. “Told ya he was alright.”

“We missed you so much Eren,” Jackson cooed softly, nuzzling the baby’s chubby face a bit. “I hope you remember us. You didn’t forget mine or your papa’s face did you?”

Fortunately Little Eren did remember. He squeezed Levi’s index finger tight in his grip, the corporal stroking his hair lovingly with his free hand. “So can you finally stop your worrisome thoughts? Told you he wouldn’t forget us.”

“Hey I’m new to this to you know.” Jackson cleared his throat, still trying to keep his composure. “Amelia…thank you. You really know what you’re doing don’t you?”

“Absolutely,” the woman smiled beautifully at the couple. “I know what separation anxiety is like all too well.”

There was a somber look in her eyes. Like she wanted to cry, but couldn’t in front of others. Jackson instantly felt like shit for accusing her of being irresponsible.

**~ &&&&~**

_Two Months Later_

The mission to re-take Wall Maria was put into action. Erwin was bound determined to join them in the task, but Levi was quick to halt him as was Jackson. “That body can’t move like it used to,” Levi flat out told him after the meeting ended. “You’re more than likely to end up as Titan bait.”

Jackson noticed Erwin grip where his right arm used to be and gazed up at the commander’s soft blue eyes. He didn’t blame Erwin in the slightest for wanting to take part, hell when he was on maternity leave that was the worst for Jackson. Not being there when the others were out risking their lives.

“I’ll tell them I grumbled at you until you caved in. No. That is what I’ll do. You’re alright with that yeah?”

“Commander…I know I’m not in any position to tell you this, but I think Levi’s right,” Jackson added in next. Biting the inside of his cheek when Erwin glanced in his direction. “If something were to happen to you, then what’ll we do?”

Erwin gives a defiant shake of his head in which Jackson sighs wearily. He’d almost forgotten how stubborn the commander could really be. “You’re both wrong,” he says boldly. “The best choice for me would be to stake everything on this operat-.”

And that’s when Levi cut in, raising his gloved hand in a dismissive manner. “Oi, oi, oi: Hold up, hold up. If you keep spouting off that high-minded language to me, I’ll have to break both of your legs. Jackson’ll be the one to hold you down so you won’t get away.”

Jackson sweats nervously. This was one of those moments where he really wished he knew if Levi was joking…or serious. Both perhaps? Nah.

“I’ll do it so they can mend properly afterwards during the re-take of Wall Maria. But it’ll be hard for you to go to the bathroom right?”

Erwin stared at him with a mildly shocked expression. He bows his head, sighing at first only to chuckle soon after. “That’d be troublesome,” he gave them a wry smile. “It’s just as you two said: A wounded soldier should stay off the front lines…however. When the truth of this world comes to light, I must be there to see it.”

Levi and Jackson look at one another, the younger of the two shrugging one shoulder focusing back on the commander before them. “Is it really worth having Levi break your legs then?” Jackson couldn’t help but question.

“Yes.”

“More so then the success of humanity?” Levi chimed.

“Yes.”

Their shoulders relaxed, seeming to have a staring contest with Erwin when Levi finally nods, taking Jackson’s hand in his. “I see,” he mutters. “Very well then. We trust in your judgement, Erwin.”

And with that they leave the commander to his thoughts alone.

**~ &&&&~**

A celebration of the Wall Maria re-take was in order that night. Meat was placed about in front of the stunned cadets, hell none of them had a clue as to where to even start. Jackson gulped from his spot with Levi at Sasha’s antics, chuckling in a sheepish manner after savoring a delicious peace of pork roast in his mouth.

“God damn does that girl have three stomachs?” Levi spoke aloud since there was no way Sasha would hear as is. “Look: She even bit at your sister’s hand.”

“Ha ha. Yeah that’s Sasha for ya. Thank the Gods that our Eren is asleep. Wouldn’t want her to mistake him for food.”

Eventually Eren, Connie and Liesel had to keep her tied to a pull in which case the girl almost instantly passed out after trying to punch Liesel in the nose like she did with poor Marlo. “You know, on our first day after graduation night I guess she stole meat from you higher ups.”

He chuckled softly when he remembered Liesel telling him that one night while they were in hiding. But then, his mind drifted to Bertoldt…remembering his second appearance as the Colossal Titan up until when he and Reiner captured them.

“Oi. Jackson.”

He snapped out of his little day dream, shaking his head and looked back at Levi. “Oh! Uh sorry…Just thinking about some things is all heh.”

“I mean, the most useless of all are the suicidal bastards who rush in head first without thinking.”

Jackson’s ear twitched at the sound of Jean’s voice from the other end of the room, Hanji laughing sheepishly at his reaction. “Oh dear…here they go again yeah?”

“Yo Jean,” he called catching his sister’s boyfriends attention. A little impish grin crossing over his face while Levi pinches the bridge of his nose. _I’m getting too old for this shit_ “Who’re you calling a ‘sucidal bastard’ huh?”

Liesel let out a groan when Jean smirked coyly at him. “Jackson sit your asses down!” She hissed.

“It’s no use Liesel…It’s just no use.” Armin laughed wearily. Mikasa nodded in agreement, though she wished Eren wouldn’t fight with Jean constantly nor Jackson.

Sure enough, it was only a matter of time before the three males are wrestling around on the floor. “Just not the face okay?!”

“You bastard you’re gonna rip my clothes!”

“Jean stop pulling on my hair!”

Mobilt gulped at the scene, glancing over at Levi, Hanji, Mike and the others. “Uh…shouldn’t we put a stop to this?” He asked nervously.

“Oh wait look!” Hanji pointed.

“How many times did Mikasa have to save you?!” Jean shouted, slamming his fist in Eren’s stomach. “Or Jackson?!”

Eren coughed out harshly, nearly doubling over but his stamina was remarkable. He didn’t need Jackson or Mikasa to lift him back up. Not anymore. “I could say the same with you and Liesel!” Eren spat out. “And be nicer to your mom…JEAN BOY!”

Some hours passed and it was then Jackson realized that no one was stopping them. “O-Oh Gods…” he gasped out. Seeing stars swirl in his eyes. “I think….How long have we been fighting?”

“Days?” Jean spoke in a dizzy tone. “Months?”

“Oh God…think the meat’s about to come right back up.”

And that’s when Levi showed up. Jackson yelped when he was dragged upward by the hair, while Eren and Jean received hard kicks to the stomach. “All of you are getting a bit carried away. Clean this up and go to bed.”

“U-Understood sir…”

Thinking he was safe, Jackson tried sneaking off only to be caught by Levi. He shudders feeling his husband’s breath against his ear. “Now where are you going ‘darling’?” Levi asked.

“Uh….Heh I was…I was going to….help clean up?”

Levi’s eyes glinted in approval. “That’s more like it. And expect a little something from me later for your behavior tonight.”

 _Dear Maria, Rose and Sina…aid me in my darkest hour_ Jackson laughs sheepishly. “Y-Yes dear. Of course.”

**~ &&&&~**

 

Despite the fact Levi was a tad shorter than him in nature, it always surprised Jackson greatly when the other would toss him onto their bed like he was nothing but a light piece of paper. The dark haired male tried not to grin as Levi worked at his belts: Calm, almost professional in an amusing manner.

Before Jackson could reply, Levi's lips were soon placed over his. His eyes become half lidded, wrapping his arms around his neck drawing him in close. One hand gripping the front of Levi's clothing. After all that's happened lately, the only thing he wanted more than anything now was to be with Levi for the evening. To forget any deaths or carnage just for one night.   


“Let’s not be too loud now,” Jackson whispered lowly only pulling away for a second. “Little Eren just went to sleep remember?”

“Easy for you to say.” Groaning as quietly as possible feeling Jackson rub his knee against his groin.

Levi was never one who liked long hours of foreplay. He slid Jackson’s pants down, yanking them off once they reached his ankles. “Look at you,” he whispered in Jackson’s ear. “Already so wet and I haven’t even penetrated you yet…”

Jackson squeezes his eyes shut feeling Levi trace a finger around his entrance. Slowly. Teasingly before pushing it inside.

“I thought I would’ve loosened you up by now…still so tight even with two fingers.”

He closed his eyes tight, biting his lower lip gripping onto Levi’s shoulders. “H-Haa….Haa….L-Levi…God…”

Levi kissed him. Pushing his tongue past his lips, moaning as he pulled his fingers out pressing against Jackson’s entrance. Jackson let a lewd moan escape, biting down on his wrist trying to remember of the fact their son was just in the room beside theirs.

Levi put everything in one thrust. Kissing Jackson’s neck, shoulders and throat areas. Licking and biting at his skin creating another new ‘mark’. A wave of pleasure like Jackson had never experienced before washes over him. Throwing his head back. His back arching beautifully. Rolling his hips in tune with Levi’s.

“There,” Jackson whispered into his husband’s ear. “Y-You always know…how to pleasure me don’t you?”

“Only for you my love…” Levi whispered back.

Jackson can feel his abdomen tighten. A familiar warmth pooling. Panting heavily, Levi wraps a hand around Jackson’s waist as he carefully as possible pulls himself out. Through most of the night they sleep peacefully beside one another.

 


	22. Finale

They were standing on top of Wall Maria now. All of them. The Survey Corps, Garrison and Military Police all united as one branch.

Down below, a laugh sounded from Jackson when they heard Flegel shouting up at them with strong words of encouragement as well as from many of the civilians.

“Captain Levi! Please return safely!”

“Take back Wall Maria for us!”

The corporal gazed down at the crowds, his expression especially softening as does Jackson’s when he sees an elderly woman holding her child in her arms. Their minds instantly flashing to Eren Rivaille…

Their own child.

“….We’ll make it back to him,” Jackson spoke aloud, feeling nothing but power and strength coursing through him. “We HAVE to. I’m not going to let our child become parentless or lose one of us.”

Levi gives a nod, squeezing his husband’s hand tight still keeping his eyes locked on the crowds below. He couldn’t believe how so many people were supporting them. It was a remarkable scene. “This is the first time I’ve seen so much support for the Corps…” He muttered out loud.

Erwin nodded. The commander could feel his chest tighten and constrict, hell bent on not letting them down. Not this time. He was going to make damn sure things turned out well for once. No: More than well.

He does something that surprises everyone greatly: Raising his own fist high in the air, letting the citizens of Shiganshina know that they’re all on their side. Releasing his own battle cry.

“The operation to re-take Wall Maria begins!!”

Before long, everyone’s on their horse charging through the opening gates. “ONWARD!”

The horses hooves thundered against the ground. The wind whipped through Jackson’s hair as they raced towards their destination. His pupils dilating. Heart pounding against his ribcage sparing one look at his squad. His sister. His friends.

His _family._

And the last time he checked, no one. Absolutely no one dared to hurt his family. They will kill every last Titan and wipe them out off the face of the Earth.

_Mom….Dad….Dr. Yeagar….and everyone else: Don’t worry. We’ll take back our land just as you’d always dreamed would happen. I swear to it! And Eren: My child…I promise son, dad and I will return to you. That’s one promise we vow to always keep!_

The sun rises on friend and foe. Good and evil alike.

 

 


	23. Epilogue

It’s been three years since they’ve lived by the seaside. They watch as the seasons come and go. Feel as the air turns from warm, sun-filled and cool temperatures to cold and frigid the next months. The weather was sometimes harsher by the sea but would they have it any other way? Not in the slightest.

Levi had changed much since they had re-taken Wall Maria. His hair was still short but a tad longer in the back, like it had been when he was younger almost with Isabel and Farlan.

Jackson let his hair grow a little bit and as always it still kept it’s same, spiked up shape that couldn’t be combed down no matter what they attempted. Eren Rivaille had grown as well: He was at least three years now. Far passed his ‘terrible twos’ stage thank Maria, Rose and Sina. He actually reminded Jackson of a younger Erwin in some ways, after the commander once paid him a visit with Mike telling him his own childhood.

With his friends help, he built the nice little shack thanks to the tools Reiner prepared at the Titan village and bringing them over. According to Bertolt, the muscular blond hadn’t settled down at all in the slightest. Still a pretty big flirt with the ladies.

Jean and Liesel stop by as well of course. And it turns out, she’s expecting a daughter. Although she had to stop Jackson from trying to kill her husband when he first found out….poor Jean. Still didn’t meet Jackson’s approval of dating his only sister but Levi and even Little Eren assure her he’ll come around.

Jackson still misses his old Shiganshina friends and comrades in arms. Sometimes he’d tell Levi and Little Eren stories of his and his sister’s childhood. “You’re serious?” Levi deadpanned once, arching a curious brow when he learned Mikasa had to save Eren and Armin from bullies. “Ackerman actually had to step in and save them?”

“I didn’t know Uncle Eren and Uncle Armin were sissies.” Little Eren murmured, shaking his head in disbelief.

Jackson laughed rather loud at their comments, ruffling their child’s hair. “Well I wouldn’t call them ‘sissies’ Little Eren but…heh yeah I suppose they kinda were in some ways.”

After that fateful day: It was a disaster trying to locate everyone. Even Humanity’s Hope and Humanity’s Rage had gone missing. The soldiers vowed to not come back until Eren and Jackson were BOTH found alive.

Mikasa was instantly promoted to Lance Corporal of the Survey after Commander Erwin finally retired from his position. That new position was given to Armin Arlert as fifteenth commander. After Reiner repaired the holes in Wall Rose and Wall Maria, the new king, or _queen_ , rather, since Historia Reiss had accepted her place on the throne, ensured a new dawn of prosperity and peace for her citizens.

Hanji Zoe became a well-known doctor throughout the areas. She’s allowed humanity to live in actual _peace_ with some of the Titans. Yes. Peace. That still boggled Jackson’s mind how Humanity’s Smartest managed to figure that one out.

Liesel became her assistant as well while Jean became a captain.

The topic of Levi and Jackson almost always came up. During the battle, some citizens wondered just how Jackson was found alive miracously. And yes, these were the same people who grew to loathe him and Eren at one point in time. Eren and Jackson kept each other safe all that time they were gone.

**~ &&&&~**

Jackson and Little Eren were now currently preparing dinner, with Jackson cutting the ingredients up and Little Eren putting them in the stew. The aroma instantly floods his nostrils when he walks back inside, after planting a dozen or so of Belladona Lilly’s. Red and white ones that were Jackson’s favorite.

It’s not long before they hear the all too familiar sound of….horses?

“?” The family look at one another in confusion.

“Uh…Is that?”

“I think it is?”

“No way…”

Jackson is the first to rush outside with Little Eren running along right beside him, racing outside to their front porch. Their son’s jaw drops at the sight, his eyes shining with just pure delight when he finally understands what’s going on.

“DAD! FATHER! They’re here!”

“Holy fuck…” Levi breathes out. This time Jackson doesn’t bother correcting of Levi’s language around Little Eren. For he says it next as well.

“The fuck…”

“Yo Jackson! Long time no see yeah?”

Eren’s familiar voice practically brings tears to his eyes as he, Armin, Mikasa and a pregnant Liesel along with their other friends from the 104th greet them. All with wide grins/smiles on each of their faces.

Levi walks more slowly to them with Eren Rivaille squeezing his hand tight. The tears fall freely as Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Liesel pull them in with Jackson.

They’re all together once again. And always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another AOT fic wrapped up <3 Thanks for reading everyone! Do let me know what you thought of it when you have time to I'm always interested in other's thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> And here's where the REAL drama begins (and boy was it engaging to write heh) ouo And yes: I know I'm giving away a huge spoiler already but rest assured Mike fans that he will not die in this like in the canon. I was beyond disappointed when I read that chapter for the first time .///. So yeah. 
> 
> On with the show!


End file.
